PewDieCry Fanfiction: My Obsession (Chapter Story)
by BeautysHarlequin
Summary: Rated T for BROmance, mild violence and frequent cussing. PewDiePie and Cryaotic are both huge Youtube Let's-Players with outgoing cyber personalities and a similar fanbase. But what if their normal lives are nothing alike, and an unexpected meeting instead draws them together? In moderate detail, an on-going chapter story. Reviews are appreciated and heeded. Cover: korymisun on dA
1. Chapter 1

**My Obsession: Chapter 1**

_A/N: And hence the initiation of this PewDieCry fanfiction. I must say that the title I made up in the previous thirty seconds. Blame it on good Breathe Carolina beats stuck in the head. And uh, this is my first time in some time attempting a chapter story again. I avoided these originally cos' I thought I was better at One-Shots (which took me the same time as writing a chapter story anyhow, thanks to their incredible length), but after editing a friend's fic, I think I can manage a chapter story without disappointing you guys. And although I'm quite apprehensive when it comes to lemons (that still classifies as literal pr0n, ya know), I'll ACTUALLY include more Yaoi than angst this time (is this even possible?), so chill and stick with me. Hope this works out, friends! And any interpretation of Cry and Pewds that seems different, take my perception of it, I'm not expecting you to change yours or to compare as to the real characters of these real people. A week ago I thought it was weird to ship live people together, now PewDieCry is my OTP. Who knows, eh?_

**Cry's POV:**

Four times that stupid Amnesia custom story kicked me up my ass. Three times I restarted the damned game. Twice I nearly flung the controller at the screen. And then I finally gave up.

By the time I realised my thumbs were sore from rapping incessantly against the hardy buttons of my PS3 controller, my eyes were hurting, my throat was sore from the endless stream of cussing I had been uttering, and all I needed was a freaking drink. With one last final curse, I shoved my computer chair backwards and stood, trying to shake off the irritable rage I was always consumed by when losing a videogame.

My bedroom was dark, bathed in constant shadow, and I prefered it like that. I liked the effect of my computer monitor lights dancing off the walls, and I relished in the privacy I got from being shut up like so. Call it unhealthy, or no good for the skin, but if you knew me well, you know I would do nothing about it.

Tossing a few crumpled shirts aside in subsiding anger, I slipped out the door to my room and headed for the kitchen, far better illuminated. Pulling open the fridge door, I studied the inside contents in the usual silence my small apartment upheld. It did get lonely, I would admit, but that's why I had the internet. Reaching into the glow of the fridge-light, I produced a can of Coke, popping it and tilting my masked face upwards to chug it down.

You might be wondering about that white, circular mask of mine, the blank expression covering all my face but my mouth, but I'd prefer you find out about that without an immediate explanation.

The Coke can wasn't enough to ease my exhaustion, and I threw the empty tin into my cluttered sink with a brief cuss. I had nothing else of edible value in the fridge, and I figured, by the bright sunlight this common summer day in Florida had to offer, I might as well go find something alright to eat. I had bothered changing into a casual pair of jeans and a hood earlier in the morning, so I decided I would grab a bite, head to the park for a bit and chill out on some portable console of mine.

A part of me didn't want to go. I felt safer, less self-conscious at home, but I needed the air. Or at least something told me I needed to go out that day. So I gathered my keys, wallet, phone and an old-school Gameboy Advance, the best kind, as well as one of the few Pokemon games I had. These days, you see someone with that kind of game, they're an avid gamer, a vintage collector, or they're poor and can no longer afford any of the new shizz out. If you're a fan, you're likely aware of my case.

And being the huge Youtuber/videogamer I was, the more I realised that taking a step outside and strolling down to the corner shop wasn't so bad of an idea. Natural light was soft on my eyes, and although the numerous people staring weren't, I couldn't regret leaving my home. Blowing air out briskly, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans and tilted my mask upwards. The sky was an expansive cobalt hue, and I felt my eyes glued to it and my thoughts wandering the majority of the time I spent walking to the corner shop.

I made my visit to the convenience store short. I grabbed a 6-pack of 'V' cans and a Wicked energy kick for the moment, grabbed a packet of potato chips and was out of there with a few, rushed mumbles of thanks. I hated the way they studied me. They all did, regardless. It was absurd… I mean, I was absurd, but I still hated it.

I knew the closest park well. It had the common child's playground, a wide field of grass dotted with trees, a substantially-sized car-park as well as numerous benches and picnic areas. I wasn't much around the area as a child, so I never got to play there. I only came here to think sometimes, and to watch the neighbourhood children muck around. I still would have liked to try out the playing equipment, but I guess I was too old, and it would look just way too weird seeing this masked freak hogging the playground alone.

I especially liked the look of the monkey bars. I was good on that kind of thing, being of an athletic build, but I was just too apprehensive to go try it out. It was even worse when people were around.

So I sat on one of the benches under a large, shady oak tree. Flipping open my can of Wicked, I took measured sips as I observed the empty parkland. No kids were on the equipment today, despite the good weather, unusual but not of my worries. I wasn't disappointed, and I had no reason to dislike my alienation. I had come out for a quiet breather, and here it was, baked, broiled and served on a silver platter.

Half-way through my can of buzz, I noticed a little bit of commotion up at the hall across the street. Maybe that's where the kids went, I thought. I heard that a conference would be held having something to do with videogames being released, and no doubt that sort of thing appealed to me, but there was no way I could join the crowd. Maybe my internet fans would've liked to see me there, but they wouldn't understand just how uncomfortable I'd feel being present in real. Going there in a mask, it made me shiver considering it. I'd get far worse than gropes from fan-girls, that was for sure.

Taking a deep, resigned sigh, I settled into the wooden seat, snapped open my bag of potato chips and flicked my console on at the side. With a last all-around scan upwards, I focused my direct attention on the Game-Boy screen and got lost in the world of Pokemon Ruby.

**PewDiePie's POV:**

Four times I was asked for a kiss. Three times I was asked to talk in Swedish. Twice I was spanked shamelessly on the ass. And then I finally gave up.

I knew being in foreign fan-country was a challenge, but I didn't expect the gaming-release conference to be like that. There should have been security guards or something at the least. Instead, fans and the common gamer had all the permission in the world to come up and give hugs, steal kisses and, well, touch asses. I love my fans, but America was going overboard, and enough was enough. I needed a break.

Shoving back my conference chair, I jumped up and declared I had to head to the bathroom with an apologetic grin. I got a few disappointed groans from the crowd around me, and a 'Can I come too?' being yelled out, but I managed to excuse myself and slip out the back of the conference hall.

It was a warm day in Florida, a little too hot for me when compared to Sweden's chill climate, but I managed to adapt to my new environment and it wasn't too hard for me to find my bearings. Maybe I could get a loyal fan to drive me up to my hotel. It was a forty-five minute trip but I was sure some person here would be willing. The idea of getting re-involved with the fanatical crowd sort of scared me a little though, and I decided I would take a well-deserved break before asking for help.

I noticed the quiet and mostly-empty park across the street, and instantly I headed for it. It had lots of trees, so I thought I might relax under one or something, just enjoy my surroundings a little. It was kind of hard to get that here, everyone was so busy running about and… and hitting your ass.

I gave a nervous chuckle at the thought, my awareness increased as I crossed the street briskly without alerting anyone of my presence. The congress was over for the main part anyway, I didn't really want to head back there. I signed enough shirts for the day, and I needed time to settle myself anyhow. The past month had been hard for me, breaking up with Marzia and all. You might be a little confused about that, but I'd prefer you find out without an immediate explanation.

I suppose that's why I escaped to America the moment the gaming event arose. I loved hardly anything more than I did video-gaming, but this was like a summer holiday for me. Seeing crowds of people, all who loved me for my personality even if they got a little too touchy at times, was really heartening. And I still had another conference to attend next month before I headed back home. Plenty of time for me to really come to terms with the cheery state. It was awesome.

There were a few people I knew in particular I would have liked to see here, but they weren't at the first conference and I didn't really tell them I would be coming. Maybe I should have planned something, I guess, but I was too caught up with what was happening to really sit down and organize something.

I found a large and suitable tree quickly and sat down with my back against it, huffing loudly. My signature neon-green headphones were still pushed up against my ears, and I raised a hand to slide them down around my neck. The park I was in was so quiet, I was really glad I had decided to escape all the commotion. I closed my tired, cobalt-blue eyes for a few moments, at peace with my surroundings.

The excited chattering of girls startled me, and I grimaced as I brought my eyelids open to watch a trio of girls walking back from the public bathrooms. They were sort of interrupting the only tranquil atmosphere I currently had access to, and I darkly glanced around to see if they were disrupting anyone else as well.

I don't know if I was imagining it. I couldn't really see the guy clearly; he was hunched so tightly over the gaming console he held between his knees, oblivious to his surroundings. His thumbs tapped rapidly at the buttons of the Game-Boy, and I could have mistaken him for any other video-game-absorbed kid like myself. He sat on the bench far opposite me with a plastic bag of cans or something beside him, and his long, brown bangs hung down in way of his face, so I couldn't see it.

Something told me that the only other person sharing the park's serenity was this man, and I knew this guy. I just had to get a good look at his face to confirm it.

I stood up, brushing off the bottom of my jeans and glancing over to him again to see if he noticed me. He didn't. I took a careful step in his direction, and then walked a little faster, nearing him until I might have been in talking distance of him. I was eager to know if it was him, it wasn't entirely impossible, and quickly I reached out to him. "Cr-"

"PewDie!" I seized up as my name was called out in a loud, feminine tone. The guy's head snapped up from his game to look at me, and I was overcome by joyous shock to know that his man was truly who I thought it to be- Cry, my best net-mate. He too seemed overly surprised, his mouth gaping below his defining mask, before it gradually turned up in an all-out grin. I was about to say something else, maybe do something else, when the three girls from earlier came bustling up to me, interrupting my real-life-union with Cry. I realised with slight irritation that it must have been them who called out to me and startled Cry, and I tried to pay them all substantial attention out of politeness so that they would just move on. Cry, apparently not of the girls' interest, said nothing, his mask said nothing and his smile was gone. I signed a shirt in lipstick, took a few photos with the girls and even endured a kiss on the cheek from one of them. I was much relieved when they finally got the message from my jumpy conversation that I was distracted, and they left with some reluctance and many backwards glances.

I re-verted my attention back to Cry, who had packed his stuff up and was standing idly by his bag of goods. It was undoubtedly my first time seeing him, and I wasn't half-expecting him to actually be wearing a mask outside of his cyberlife. Then again, I liked this unique twist to him, and would likely have not been able to identify him otherwise, despite not knowing much about why he liked to wear the 'Sup?'-face so much. Then again, everything else about him was just… beautiful.

Or maybe beautiful wasn't the word I was looking for. No, it can't have been, in what awkward context could 'beautiful' be used in to describe Cry? But I sure as hell was happy to see him, and just standing there before him with a goofy grin on my face perked up the expression behind the mask too, and I relished in seeing him grin again, speaking in the same, familiar and husky voice he used over the myriad of Skype calls we shared.

"Welcome to Florida, friend."


	2. Chapter 2

My Obsession: Chapter 2

_A/N: Second day, people, and I'm typing up the second chappie already. I should probably warn you that this is coming to me as I type, I mean, we all pretty well know the immediate goal of the fic, so I wasn't too worried about defining a plot-line. And I hope you understand the real-life personas I'm having Cry and Pewds adopt. In case you don't, Cry is an introvert and Pewds is an extrovert, despite their similar outgoing net personalities. In that way, there are differences that ultimately draw them together and score you some hot bromance. This story might be a little slow, like, a kiss might come chapter 5 or 6 because I hate rushing things and making things unrealistic (eg. Pewds and Cry get home, lay their eyes on each other, and just can't resist making out, etc.) isn't like me and it's not happening. You are depending on an author who utilizes fluff and angst the most. My romance will be measured and with purpose, believe you me. Though, I prefer to make my few scenes hot, and if they get at it, I will ensure the exploding of ovaries across the world. Thanks for hearing me, bros._

**Cry's POV:**

Did all videogames have to be frustrating that morning? Even my Pokemon game was giving me troubles, but honestly I wasn't that large of a Pokefan and consequently I wasn't as distressed as earlier in the day. It didn't stop me from trying hard though, with all my attention absorbed on that one little screen. I considered putting it away, but there was no reason for me to, I convinced myself, and I was so greatly distracted I would hardly have noticed anyone entering the park. That's how intense a gamer I am.

A few loud giggles did bring my eyes away from the rectangular screen though, but it was only for a split second as I realised it was just a group of girls walking past. I swiftly lowered my gaze again as I noticed them stare, my thumbs faltered in their movement across my GameBoy console as I heard a snicker. They couldn't have been laughing about me, could they? I glanced after them again as they travelled brusquely past me, and they didn't even bother to look back. They probably were laughing about me… I focused my attention back on my game, and let my thumbs pound my frustration out on the buttons. I hated people who were like that, when they acted as if they were all… all that.

I was a little too mad now to concentrate on my game, but I didn't want to put it away, not until the girls left the park at least. I wasn't really expecting anyone to come up and talk to me by this point either. By experience, it just didn't happen much anymore. But beyond the console suspended between my knees, I saw the shadow of a person standing in front of me, and I failed to look up even as they appeared to start to address me.

"Cr-" "PewDie!" At this name-call, I was entirely shocked. It registered faster than I thought it might, but I looked up immediately to meet the cerulean-blue eyes of a blond man standing before me. I think my jaw dropped, because at that time, I could hardly believe that my best friend from half-way across the world was standing there in front of me.

This wasn't planned, and it wasn't something I expected or knew about either. Heck, getting out of bed this morning was a coincidence, normally I'd still be snoring at this hour. And to see PewDiePie here, in Florida, with me, something I'd never anticipate happening EVER, I was ecstatic and could not help the delightful grin that spread far across the uncovered part of my face.

Pewds appeared just as happy, it looked like he wanted to say something, and I eagerly waited a response before he was swiftly obscured from my vision. I blinked blankly at the girls from earlier, who had all made their way back to see Pewds and crowded around him, hogging him. I felt my smile sidle away, and I think Pewds was a little disgruntled that he had been interrupted, but he did not refuse them anyhow. I felt my gaze gradually return to my GameBoy, but I was much too distracted now. I slid my thumb slowly over the power-switch, and began to pack my things up as I listened to the three fawn over the Swede.

Seeing them get all close to him made me kind of angry. I wasn't jealous or anything, don't get me wrong. Or maybe I was a little envious that he was getting a load of attention and all I got was being scorned at. That was a little disheartening, I'll admit. But what made it even worse was that I had been talking to him first, and this was MY first time seeing him too, and they just barged in. I didn't like them as it was, but now I wished they would just leave already.

Silently I stood with my bag of stuff, hidden eyes trained on the backs of their shoes as I waited as patiently as I could. I think they finally got the message that Pewds had had enough, and my gaze rose and followed them as they began to walk away. Watching them shoot off many backwards glances, I eventually returned my attention to Pewds, and he was grinning so brightly that I had to too. Tilting my chin upwards, I felt my spirit lift a little, and a bit of my personality showed through.

"Welcome to Florida, friend."

He smiled broadly at this, and lunged forward to give me a hug. "Cry, my bro!" He exclaimed, and I strived to return the friendly gesture with as much vigour. I was a little tense under his hug, I mean, I could hardly remember the last time I had come into physical contact with anyone, as weird as it sounds… I was still glad that Felix was here with me though, it was a pleasant surprise. "I wasn't expecting you here." I said in a measured voice, drawing back from the hug with a mild smile. "You never mentioned coming to visit, Pewds. Probably wouldn't have seen you otherwise." PewDie gave a sheepish laugh and a brisk shrug. "Sorry, it wasn't really on my mind at the time. Stupid, I know." He gave an apologetic smile, and I found it hard to get mad at him for not telling me. I didn't even crack a bad joke.

I shook my head briskly as if I understood. "It's ok, man. I suppose you went to that conference, then?" I swung my plastic bag in motion of the busy hall across the road, then quickly remembering its contents, I reached inside and brought out a 'V' and handed it to him. "Is that why you're here?" Felix took the drink gratefully, and nodded as he snapped open the top and took a large gulp of the energy liquid. I watched his Adam's apple jump as he downed it rather fast; I thought maybe he was hungry as well. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his long shirt, before speaking. "Yeah, I'm staying in Florida for a month and a bit. I have another conference, then I'm probably heading back to Sweden." He nodded at me. "You should come to the gaming congress too, bro. People would love to see you there."

My face was as emotionless as the mask that covered it, and I didn't say anything in response to that request. I didn't want to go, was the truth, but I wasn't about to tell him that and have to explain just how much I hated social gatherings. Instead, I tilted my shoulders in a slight shrug and gave a soft smile. "I'll see." He looked at me questioningly, as if wanting to know whether that was a yes or a no, but I changed the subject quickly. "So is the congress over? Where you heading?" Pewds lowered the can and shrugged. "I was going to head back to my hotel. The one, up, um…" He glanced up the street for a way to describe where he lived, and I smiled broadly. "I know which one you're talking about. That's quite the distance. You…" I hesitated then. "You could stay at my place if you want. I obviously won't charge you. It's a bro thing."

I don't know why I said that. My apartment was a dump, and I had no idea what Pewd's situation was, how he was set up for the month and everything. But I thought it would've been cool if he could stay over. Then again, it was suddenly sounding kinda stupid of me. Yeah… I really should take that back.

I was about to oppose my own thoughts when he lit up with realisation. "Really? That would be awesome! We could record a co-op and everything from the same room. The bros would love it! Ah, I have to say though…" I hesitated as he trailed off. "I'm… Really messy. I'm a horrible roommate, Marzia- Uh, I mean, you probably won't be able to take me if you're a clean person." Hearing Marzia being mentioned and then his sudden sentence topic change had me wondering. Was she here too? Maybe not.

"Ah, no, it's ok, friend. I'm relieved, my place is a dump. I thought you might not want to come over for a moment…" Felix shook his head. "Not at all, Cry." He perked in his cheerful accent. "It'll be great. I just have to grab my stuff from the hotel and draw out. If you give me your address, I'll get there by evening and you can just make sure everything is in order or something in the mean time. Sound good?"

"Of course, man. Head on over, whenever." I grinned through my mask, trading numbers with him and texting him the location of my place. "I guess I'll see you then. Stay safe man, don't let the fangirls get to you!" I chuckled, and I noticed how his eyes lighted up as he recognized the familiar highlights of my laugh. "Don't worry about it, Cry." He grinned. "They won't touch me." I snickered again at the faux malicious accent he put on.

With a bro-fist (an actual bro-fist, for our knuckles touched not the lens of a webcam, but real fists), we turned separate ways and I headed back to my apartment, looking behind me several times to watch him before he disappeared across the street and behind the hall. Looking back sort of reminded me of the fangirls from earlier, and I shook my head, shoving my hands into my pockets as I headed forwards. I was no fanatic, what the Hell, so I shouldn't act like one…

But Pewds was my best-friend, and unlike the girls, I knew I would be seeing him again soon. It gave me a feel of superiority, for some crazy and senseless reason. I had something over the others. I was Cry, best friend of PewDiePie and I was going to live with him for a whole month. Hell yeah.

You can tell me that my thoughts were rather insignificant, but I've been rather past caring. This was important to me. It was important to anyone who otherwise lived alone and was suddenly graced with the opportunity to chill with his internet buddy for a whole month. If you were me, if you were the kind of person I was, you would feel the same way too.

So, humming a weird little tune, I shoved open my apartment door and stalked inside the not-for-long-quiet living room. My place was an absolute mess, but I could clean it out in an hour or so. I was actually willing. I had a reason to. Thank God for Pewds.

"Let's get this party rocking!"

**PewDiePie's POV:**

Hearing my closest bro's voice in real, I threw myself forward in a hug as I voiced just how happy I was to see him. "Cry, my bro!" Feeling his arms tighten around me in response, I moved back to let him talk. "I wasn't expecting you here." He said with a calm smile that complemented his even voice. "You never mentioned coming to visit, Pewds. Probably wouldn't have seen you otherwise." I realised just what an opportunity I had almost let pass simply because I let life's events take over. I felt sort of guilty, and heavily relieved that I was lucky to have actually met Cry here. Meeting him was a one in a million chance.

I chuckled half-heartedly, and gave a shrug of my shoulders. "Sorry, it wasn't really on my mind at the time. Stupid, I know." It was. I really should have told him, but he didn't appear to be offended. He instead asked me about the conference across the road, proceeding in handing me a drink. I realised just how thirsty I had gotten from talking for the past hour or so, and I accepted the can thankfully, taking a good drink before I answered him.

"Yeah, I'm staying in Florida for a month and a bit. I have another conference, then I'm probably heading back to Sweden." I looked to the masked guy, then gave a nod of my head in realisation. "You should come to the gaming congress too, bro. People would love to see you there." Cry was just as popular as me, more or less, and I figured if he came it would be great. People would love to see two huge gamers in one place, I knew it. Cry didn't seem to respond much though. "I'll see." He said lightly, and I raised an eyebrow in question of what there was to 'see' about. Quickly he moved on though, and I didn't think of lingering on the matter.

"I was going to head back to my hotel. The one, up, um…" I attempted to respond to his question of where I was at by motioning up the street, and he seemed to understand. "I know which one you're talking about. That's quite the distance. You…" I finished off the last of my drink as he hesitated. "You could stay at my place if you want. I obviously won't charge you. It's a bro thing." I brightened at that thought. My hotel was cool and all, but the idea of living with Cry for a whole month… Epic!

Cry suddenly seemed a little insecure about it, I could tell, but I was quick to answer. Sure, I didn't want to be imposing on him, but chilling out with Ryan sounded so much better… "Really? That would be awesome! We could record a co-op and everything from the same room. The bros would love it! Ah, I have to say though…" I gave another nervous grin. "I'm… Really messy. I'm a horrible roommate, Marzia-" I stuttered suddenly, trying to cover up my words. "Uh, I mean, you probably won't be able to take me if you're a clean person." Why did I have to mention her? That was stupid, I could bring something up that I didn't want to talk about. Cry didn't act disgruntled though.

"Ah, no, it's ok, friend. I'm relieved, my place is a dump. I thought you might not want to come over for a moment…" I shook my head eagerly. "Not at all, Cry. It'll be great. I just have to grab my stuff from the hotel and draw out. If you give me your address, I'll get there by evening and you can just make sure everything is in order or something in the mean time. Sound good?" This would be awesome.

"Of course, man. Head on over, whenever." He gave me his number, sending me the location to his home. "I guess I'll see you then. Stay safe man, don't let the fangirls get to you!" He laughed, and I pretty happy with how similar he was to his internet personality. I was glad he wasn't some double-personality or something. "Don't worry about it, Cry." I grinned. "They won't touch me." He laughed at the dark accent I put on for humour, and I bro-fisted him in turn.

I turned back to the hall, walking off feeling good. I knew how great this trip was going to be now. I was even far better tolerant of the fans who came at me, and it was real easy to get one to drive me to my hotel. I only brought a suitcase along, and it didn't take much for me to repack and successfully withdraw from my stay at the hotel. A trembling excitement was taking over me. You might not think it normal, but I was so glad to be able to meet and live with Cry. Who knows the sort of things we would get up to?  
I left the hotel drawing my suitcase and backpack behind me, alerting a nearby taxi.

"Let's get this party rocking!"


	3. Chapter 3 A

My Obsession: Chapter 3(A):

_A/N: Third day, third chapter? I do have exams next week, friends, so I'll be glad to update, just not every single day as you might think I will. Hence, this chapter will be divided into two parts, and two POVs. Now, before I get into the story, I want to point out some things. Last night, I was reading a fan-fiction somewhere and the author had sort-of screened out Cry's real name, proceeding with an A/N saying that she heard that he does not appreciate its use. I don't know how true that is, but if that really is Cry's wish, then I won't use it and disrespect him. I have to say though, I don't know how much shipping live people is disrespect in itself, but from what I've seen in Cry and Pewds, they don't say much about it. If they __**were**__ to announce right now that they hated being shipped together, I would stop publishing the story this instant. So let's just make clear that I'm writing this fan-fiction not because of a fan-girl thing, that I just think they're 'cute' and hence shippable. I love them because of the fact that it's a canon pairing and that they're both two amazing internet characters. I love them so much, separately, together, it doesn't matter. So now I've made my purpose clear, I just want to say a thing else or two before this starts to drag._

_I am making a conscious effort to not go all out angst and fluff on you guys. No, seriously, you have no idea what kind of psychological and philosophical things I want to put down and bore you dudes to death with. After I write and read the chapters, I think, 'Hm, not that bad after all, without a page-long soliloquy here and a dramatic monologue there…', so please appreciate the forced restraint I've put on myself. Anyhow, happy reading, and please don't be afraid to review and even criticize. I do want feed back, and sadly, I haven't gotten a single review yet…_

_So if you bothered to read this, thank you. I offer you a bro-fist._

**Cry's POV:**

Okay, so maybe my apartment took a little longer to clean than I thought… but it was definitely worth it. I found so many things stashed away in my living room that I though I had lost months ago. I found my disc for Super Smash Bros. Brawl under the couch, and a few horror movies of mine hidden under numerous shirts I had thrown behind the TV. Not to mention that among those shirts behind the TV was my favourite hoodie, covered in dust bunnies and the lot, but nevertheless intact.

I didn't own a vacuum cleaner, but I found an old broom that must have belonged to the previous tenant or something because it certainly wasn't mine. I had a hard time using it, but then again, I had never used a broom before. I managed to clear the kitchen out of empty cans and mouldy McDonalds burger-wrappers (what in Hell had I been living in?!), and by the time just those two rooms were in a satisfactory state, my bin was nearing overflow and I was tired as fuck.

The bathroom was ok, I guess. It was in working order, at the least. My bedroom I preferred as a mess; it was much more homely and considering it was my living space alone, I figured Pewds wouldn't complain. Besides, I didn't have the energy to straighten them out anyway. I just plonked my ass down on the couch and phoned for pizza.

Fast-food was an essential part of my diet. Almost every single dinner of mine happened to consist of a burger, pizza, Chinese or something fried. I hoped Felix wouldn't mind. He lived with Marzia usually and she probably cooked dinner for him. Which reminded me… I cut my call (the second call that week, mind you) to the pizza place down the street after successfully making the order. Was Marzia still in Italy? Pewds said he was heading to Sweden afterwards. Maybe she was there.

At least, I knew she couldn't be here in America, considering PewDie said nothing about her staying over. That just wasn't something you could ignore whilst arranging to stay over at your mate's place. Maybe she was busy, so she stayed in Europe while he came here. Good, that would mean more bro-time for the two of us.

No offence to his girlfriend intended.

It was nearing sunset, and I was starting to wonder about Pewds. I wasn't bothered to call him though; I figured he would come when he did, even if he were late. I decided I would just chill until he came by, it couldn't be too much longer.

I had found my long-lost TV remote earlier and replaced the batteries in it, and I relished in being able to turn the television on without getting up. Definitely worth the clean.

The Walking Dead series was on, so I cranked up the volume and pulled my legs up on the couch. The plot was a little slow at that point in the season, however, and my eyelids gradually fluttered shut in response to the HD flickers on screen. My mind drifted… I was thinking about continuing my 'Cry Plays' series, about attending the next live-stream planned, about what I was going to eat tomorrow night and whether I was saving enough money to buy 'Crysis 3: Hunter Edition'.

But mostly I was thinking about Pewds. How much of my life would I have to change in the following month to allow for him? I mean, most of it consisted of my career as a video-gamer, but I slept a whole lot too. It was obvious that I hardly had time for cleaning, and any hours spent outside were out of my sleeping schedule. It was definitely a tough life, no questions asked.

I absently concluded that I would just alter my day for the time being. Shorten my gaming schedule for more time with PewDie, sleep a little less, head out a little more. It appeared going out withheld more wonders than I had thought previous to today. Felix seemed like a pretty active guy anyway. If he went anywhere, the guy would likely drag me with him. He was crazy, you know, cool like that, but then I can't say I was expecting nor liked what came next.

"Son of a fuck!" I scrambled off the couch with a yelp, unaware that Pewds was anywhere near before I heard him curse in a tone that would startle any near-asleep individual. My eyes were wide open now with surprise and I was staring wildly beyond my mask in search of where the sudden shout had come from. It was definitely Pewd's voice, and his select cuss words, so I slowly slid off the couch with a few grumbles under my breath and sidled up to where I would think him to be at, the front door, opening it only to be met by nothing but air. "Wha-?" "I'm here, Cry!" Confused, I tilted my head and headed to the kitchen. That's where his voice sounded to be coming from at least, and I nearly had a heart-attack turning the corner and seeing Felix standing in my kitchen holding out his left hand.

Further perplexed, my gaze fell from his familiar facial features and travelled along the nasty abrasion trailing down his protruding forearm, beads of blood forming at the edges of the scrape. PewDie was just standing there with a pitiful expression on his face, and I gaped at him, dazed. "Hey." He waved his good arm weakly, as if to catch my attention, a rather sheepish gesture. I swear I would have attacked him in that moment if he was not hurt already.

"Dude!" I finally exclaimed in shock and fury, rushing forward and grabbing his arm roughly to examine the wound. "How the Hell-!?" "Hey, no touch!" He whined with a wince, pulling his arm back. "Don't worry about it, Cry. It's just a little… cut." Sure, it was a shallow wound, but that was no 'little cut'. I shook my head defiantly, glancing around my kitchen and reaching first for a roll of paper towels I had discovered earlier that day thanks to the idiot standing in front of me. If only he knew.

Fumbling with the wrap, I managed to bind the affected area to stop any blood from spilling unnecessarily, ignoring his whimper of pain as I grabbed his other arm and dragged him to the living room, seating him where I once was. "Stay here." I commanded in a bold tone. "I'm going to grab some antisept-" "Nooooooo-!" I growled at the shrill interruption. "Pewds, if you do not shut up and do as I say, you are getting NO pizza for dinner tonight!" He hesitated, and then actually closed his mouth. "Stay here," I repeated, in a more steady voice. "Shut up and watch the Walking Dead." His eyes flitted to the moving screen behind me for just a moment, and I took the opportunity to walk out on him without protest.

I was aware that I had First-Aid stuff in the bathroom, in case I accidentally hurt myself for whatever reason, despite the fact it was rare. I yanked open the vanity drawer containing medicinal materials and scanned it for some substance that would kill the chances of infection, a few cotton swabs, some tape, a pair of medical scissors and bandage-wrap. Finding what I needed with notable ease, I moved from the bathroom back to the living room, finding him obeying my orders with silent, miserable blue eyes focused on the flashing screen. Seriously…

I sighed, walking over and sitting beside him, placing my needed materials on my lap before holding a hand out. "Give me your arm." His eyes moved slowly from the screen to my blank face, then to my occupied lap. "What are the scissors for?" He asked in a cautious voice, eyeing the blunt blades. I rolled my eyes, despite the fact he wouldn't have noticed. "It's for amputating your arm. What else?" He actually flinched, and I grabbed his shoulder before he could move away. Taking the wrist of his affected limb, I lifted the antiseptic bottle and began to add some of the substance to the cotton swabs. He actually looked scared, and it made me want to laugh despite my frustration and honest curiosity. It was a simple wound, and it was ironic how this horror-game-infatuated individual was himself afraid of pain. It was far more prominent when he voiced it too.

"Don't hurt me, Cry." He said quietly, and I glanced uncertainly up at him just before applying the antiseptic. I felt my heart melt a little at his expression, it was some sort of pity I didn't often feel towards anyone, and I allowed a reassuring smile to lighten the revealed part of my face in turn. "You'll be fine, man. Trust me." Without another word or pause, I applied the pathogen-killing substance to the length of his wound and felt his muscles tighten in pain. "Hey!" He growled in response, and I finished off that part of the procedure quickly, muttering as I worked. "Calm yourself, sir. That was the worse part." I moved the bottle to the side, grabbed the scissors and bandages, estimating and cutting free a reasonable size of the white medical cloth. I swear he looked relieved when I put the blades away too.

I swathed the treated wound in the bandages, wrapping securely and tightly, overlapping and making sure the material sat at the same level before tearing free some tape which I applied to keep it all together. By the time I was done, Felix had an impressively treated wound that hardly hurt anymore. I was admittedly proud of myself as I returned from putting the remedial equipment away.

"See?" I motioned to his nursed wound smugly, standing and leaning back against the wall neighbouring my television. "Not so bad, is it?" PewDie had calmed quite a bit (I think he was a little shaken himself), and nodded happily. "You did an awesome job, man. Thanks." His blue eyes gleamed in what I took for gratefulness, and he moved his treated arm painlessly and with ease. "I owe you one."

Hearing that statement, I tilted my chin upwards knowingly, a faint smile by my twitching lips. "Yeah, you do owe me one, Felix. So owe me one back by telling me what you were doing standing in my kitchen, bleeding."


	4. Chapter 3 B

My Obsession: Chapter 3(B):

_A/N: Ok, so let's finish this two part chapter off. I apologise for the ridiculously long A/N from previous, so I'll make this one simpler. I just want to say that I hope no one takes offence from this story in how I represented an American PewDie-fan, or Americans generally in chapter 1. Swedes too, but I feel that I have to make it clear that any personality I have my characters adopt is only for the development of the plot-line, and truly I love people from all around the world. I myself am Australian, so no discrimination intended in the first chapter. We all have one thing in common, as far as I'm concerned- We all love PewDieCry. So let's just relax and enjoy this. Also, I will variate between writing the plot in both POVs and in writing in one POV. Each chapter will have both Cry and Pewds' POV in it, but I'll only repeat the plot if I really want to show both of their reactions in full. Oh, btw, the following event is truly something that happened to me. Thanks for reading, bros._

**PewDiePie's POV:**

Holding my damaged arm close, I looked nervously up at Cry as he questioned rather demandingly for as how I had ended up in his kitchen, bleeding. I mean, he had a grin on but I didn't think he was too impressed by my unexpected appearance. In fact, he just looked tired, leaning limply against the wall, and I wanted to tell him to forget about it and take a nap instead.

But the aura he emitted was compelling, and I felt obliged to relay what had happened, staring up at the ceiling as I spoke slowly. "Uh, well, I was a little excited about coming here, so… I mean, the window was open, so I thought I might climb through there and, uh…" "You climbed… through the kitchen window..." Cry verified my words slowly, and I could only guess at the exasperated expression on his hidden face. The way he responded only made me regret doing what I did, but still I attempted to explain my actions in a desperate tone. "Well, I wanted to appear in style! You know, like a ninja or something. So I used my suitcase to stand on so I could reach your window, and I was able to climb up, but when I was sliding in my arm scraped the bricks and-" "Ahahahahaa!" I was startled by Cry's sudden laughter, and I slowly looked at him in amusement as he wheezed, swore and clutched at his stomach and, after a short pause, broke into another fit of mirth, louder than the first. He wore a huge grin below his mask, and he kept gesturing wildly as if he wanted to say something. He was laughing so much though that it wasn't surprising that he could barely fit a word in.

I sighed and leaned back with a grin, relieved that he seemed to be seeing the hilarity of the situation that I had originally intended. "Don't judge me, bro. I wanted to have a little fun. I didn't plan to get hurt…" Cry giggled, managing to catch his breath enough to speak in an acute tone. "No, it's… it's ok. Haha, just use the door next time, man." I shrugged. "Whatever. Coming in through the window is so much cooler, and you know it." Cry seemed to calm down quite a bit, but a lingering smile still lit up his face. "What if you crawled into the wrong window, huh? That would have been considering trespassing. You would have been screwed if it were a neighbour or something." I grinned at this, and shook a pointer finger at him. "No, I was sure this was your place. I mean," I snickered before speaking. "Not everyone has a picture of a ''Sup?'-Guy' taped to their fridge."

I think he blushed at this. I couldn't see it, but I was almost sure. "Leave my ''Sup?-Guy' alone! He's beautiful!" I laughed loudly at this, his words sort of sounded familiar, maybe from a co-op we did together or something of the sort. I stood as my chortles subsided, looking to my friend with a grin. "My stuff's still outside though. Let me get it, and then you can show me where everything is and where I'm sleeping." Cry tilted his head to the side at me. "I thought it was already clear that you're going to sleep on the doormat."

Blowing raspberries in exasperation, I flipped him the bird (to which he laughed) and moved to the front door. "Whatever, man…" "Do you need help with your arm, Felix?" He called after me, but I heard him collapse onto the couch anyway. Absolutely ready to help, he seemed. I rolled my eyes. "No, doctor!" He laughed again, and I moved outside, the area getting dark fast. Collecting my battered luggage, I dragged it inside to the living room, shutting the door behind me. Cry yawned as he watched TV; it was kind of funny seeing his mouth gape below the emotionless face. I found myself realising in that moment that he didn't take his mask off at home either. Or was that because I was here? Maybe he slept with it on…? Had a shower with it…?

Ok, that was going a little far. Imagining Cry in the shower with his mask on… What was I doing?!

"You need something, Pewds?" Cryaotic's face was tilted towards me, and I think he was eyeing me in question of my idle silence. I hoped I wasn't flushed or anything. "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh…" I glanced around. "Do I need a tour of your place?" Cry lazily raised a sluggish hand and changed the vector of his index finger with a flick of his wrist. "Bathroom's that way, there's the kitchen, my bedroom's there and here's the living room." He finished his brief set-out with his finger pointing to the ground of the lounge room, then dropped his hand and slouched on his sofa. I raised an eyebrow.

"You beat, man?" He snorted in response to my question. "You have no idea how much sleep I have to catch up on, and how much cleaning I have done today. I'm fucking dead." Cleaning? I sneered. "Cry, you _clean_?" He snapped his head towards me at my scornful comment, and his mouth suddenly curled into a savage scowl. I immediately backed off. "**No** idea." He repeated in a mutter, returning his attention to the TV. At least it appeared he did, but I think he might have closed his eyes and was trying to sleep.

With a shrug, I went and sat next to him, settling into the cushions as I focused on Walkers tearing apart screaming survivors. Damn, I had barely been here an hour and yet I felt like I'd been with Cry for ages, watching a horror marathon as if it were my own home. I suppose my little stunt through the window broke whatever ice there could have been between us. Online, we were as close as we could get, and here, in real-life, it appeared we might be nearing a similar status as well. There was a lot more that I wanted to talk to him about, and I'm sure he was interested, but the bloke was out of it and I decided we could talk plenty later. Hell, we had a whole month to talk about and do whatever we wanted.

I grinned at the thought and glanced side-ways at Cry. His head was tilted backwards at a slight gradient on the head-rest of the comfortable sofa, his unruly brown hair strewn over the impassive mask that concealed all but his mouth, parted slightly so that he might be able to breathe. He was by no doubt sleeping… I leaned forward, waved a hand in front of his face, grabbed the remote and toggled with the volume, poked his chin, called his name, but nada. He was out cold.

Surely that wasn't the best sleeping position either. I considered waking him up so that he could move off to his room for a better rest, but when I shook him by the shoulder, he only grunted something that sounded remarkably like a swear word and lowered his head onto my shoulder, obviously in no mood to move anywhere. I wanted to start whining then, because if he were here, where would I sleep? His room was out of the question, since that would be intruding and unless he cleans it out, who knows what sort of microbes thrived in there. I assumed he had planned for me to sleep on the lounge anyway, and I wouldn't have been disappointed considering it was a decent sofa, spongy and able to be converted into something to rest on. But now he was occupying half of it and although I was no where near as exhausted as he was, I found myself idle on the couch, his heavy head pressed to my shoulder, absently flicking through the channels for a few hours trying to find something decent to watch until he woke.

I couldn't help but snicker when I saw the Adults Only channel was activated on his plan, and I raised an eyebrow at the explicit images that flashed across the screen. "Oh really, Cry…" I muttered to myself with a devious grin as I changed the program, knowing I just HAD to use this useful piece of knowledge against him later should I need to. If only I could imagine his face as he realised that I knew of his private businesses…

I looked down at him again, his wild hair brushing against my chin now. I swear if he didn't get off me soon I was going to be stuck with a decent-sized guy hanging over me like a dead goose. I struggled to sit up a little straighter, and he turned his head towards me in response to my movement but didn't wake up. A few minutes later and I was convinced nothing good was on American television, so I returned my attention to Cry, who had just uttered a quiet snore. Staring at his mask, I wondered whether he really did go to sleep with it on as I hypothesized, or maybe he didn't normally and it was just interfering with his breathing. I hesitated, should I take it off for him? Maybe he wouldn't like it and would wake up…

But the guy was so far out it was hardly a risk. What was wrong with showing his face inside his own home anyway? I was the only one here, and it wasn't like I was judgemental as according to appearance or anything. What could go wrong? One of my hands moved up on its own accord and touched the side of his mask. The ceramic material was warm, and I gently felt the edges for its fastenings. It was held tightly to his head by an elastic band that was latched by a hook onto one of the sides of the ''Sup?'-face. Although entirely possible, it was harder to remove it by accident that way, I discovered, when compared to other methods. He must have really cared about wearing his mask enough to make sure it was secure as a part of his daily attire. I found it, and I found him, captivating.

His breathing was calm and controlled at my ear, but I continued to fidget with his mask. I realised that the face was painted on, probably a creation of his own, and that it was likely hardy despite its fragile ceramic structure. It was a decent thickness, and I bet it would last him the while if he took care of it, which he appeared to do. I wondered when he could have started wearing it. Not in high-school, surely. Maybe afterwards, maybe it was like a statement of independence for him. Whatever it was, I wanted to remove it just for a second. Just enough to see who he truly was on the inside…

Brushing a few strands of his roughly-cut hair out of the way, I fumbled with the hooks at the side of the mask, undoing one of two before I realised just how wrong what I was doing really was. It wasn't as if Cry gave me permission to do this. I simply felt like it and this was the ultimate invasion, an invasion into his hidden identity. I was just being stupid, I thought to myself as I latched the hook I had undone back onto the mask. If Cry wants to show me what he looks like, he'll do it of his own free will. First day here and I'm starting to cause trouble. Making sure his mask was how I had, well, _found_ it, I let my fingers linger a little longer on the smooth white material as I listened closely to his gentle and regulated breathing.

You can make fun of me for getting so close to him, but I was WITH Cry now, not observing him through a screen or seeing him role-play a character in a multi-player videogame. There's this fascinating difference, that if you had the time to stop and just consider where you were, you would notice how amazing it could be sitting next to a person and sharing space with them rather than talking directly from a distance. I was revelling in this closeness, and you can make mockery of it, but I learned to appreciate Cry, and people on a whole, right then and there.

A strident knock resounding through the living room snatched my hand away from Cry's face, and instantly I felt ashamed that I had got maybe a little too close for comfort. Nothing of the sort would have happened if the guy was awake, and I relished in the fact he would remember nothing of my spacing out as I studied his mask. The loud knock sounded again and I raised my head, noting that it came from the door. I sighed, moving over carefully and gradually so that I could leave Cry to sleep. I managed to get him with his upper body resting horizontally on where I once sat, and although he began to stir a substantial amount, I didn't linger to see if I had woken him. Moving off towards the front door, I heard the rapping once more as I neared the wooden entrance, rubbing my sore arm tiredly as I opened up to the person on the outside.

"Hi there! Here's pizza delivery!"


	5. Chapter 4

**My Obsession: Chapter 4:**

_A/N: Alright, I am progressively coming up with less important things to talk about in these intros, so I'll only make a few comments before getting into the thick of it. Firstly, I'm still trying to secure a way of applying this story title to the plot itself. It's sort of happening but honestly, the name of this fanfic only really relates to the soundtrack I was listening to at the time I opened up Microsoft Word to begin typing. I'm hoping to bring it up sometime or another once I figure out how to include it. Also, 4 chapters and we're still on the first day in the fanfiction? Now you know the kind of person I am. 30 days in a month multiplied by 4 chapters is 120 chapters. You prepared, bros? Lol, I'm just kidding. The entire fiction shouldn't be that long, considering we are still on the day they met so naturally it might be a little longer. Anyway, thanks to MattyGum for my first review! I totally appreciate it and I would love to address the rest of my readers if you would care to leave a comment too. Share this story with whatever friends you've got, and spread the love if you will. Thanks and enjoy!_

**Cry's POV:**

I had to admit that that was a good sleep. It was pretty warm, and I absently figured that it was because I was sitting next to Pewds when I did drift off. It was sudden, I knew I could have headed to bed or something earlier but I seriously wasn't bothered, and I hoped that PewDie didn't mind either.

I don't remember dreaming about anything significant _(A/N: I can't believe I'm typing this…)_ but I was definitely enjoying whatever rest I got. I was moved several times and I think even urged to wake up, but I didn't want to go anywhere. I just brushed it off, snuggled further back and faded out again.

I think I slept for a few hours, and a few hours for me could do wonders. Sure, I'd already been lagging behind in sleep, but a few hours fuelled more hours, and when I woke up past evening, I doubted I would take off the rest of the night. I shifted a little as my shoulder was lowered carefully on the couch, and although the seat was warm, the person I'd been leaning on was no longer present. I tiredly opened my eyes behind my mask to see Felix leave the lounge room but I didn't call out to see where he was going. It was made obvious as I heard a familiar knock on wood that signified that someone was at my door.

I groaned under my breath, closing my eyes again and turning over onto my back, pulling my feet up onto the couch as I listened. I heard PewDie unlatch and open the door, and I winced at the high-pitched voice that announced my pizza had arrived. I was still groggy from sleeping, and it would take me some time to liven, but I figured I would have to get up to pay for it anyway.

I moved slowly, turning my head and staring at the television screen. It was just a long string of advertisements going, and I wasn't really interested in them, more into the short and murmured conversation at the door. The delivery-girl sounded like she was apologising for something, and I wanted to know what was going on. Pewds wasn't telling her that she had the wrong address, was he?

I began to get up then. My pizza was my dinner- no, it was _our_ dinner, and I realised I was pretty hungry. He could not refuse the pizza. "That's our pizza, Pewds!" I called loudly out to him in case he didn't know. Hell, my voice sounded husky. I wasn't really accustomed to yelling after I'd just woken up. At least it was recognizable as my own tone.

I stood up, wobbled a bit as I regained my balance, and then stretched. I don't often sleep sitting up, but considering I'd fallen asleep in the shower before, I wasn't too perturbed. I moved out of the living room then, looking in the door's direction just as Pewds was shutting it, returning with a large box of pizza. It smelt so good…

"Oh, did you pay for it?" I cautioned, feeling the back of my jeans for my wallet. He smiled at me, seeing I was awake, and placed the pizza on the kitchen counter. I looked at him closely… His stormy-blue eyes were averted downwards and… Was he blushing? "It's ok, I've got it this time, man. Don't worry about it, just eat." I moved slowly towards the pizza box, opening it with my eyes still trained on him. There was no way he could tell, and I loved that about my mask. Staring wasn't rude if the other person didn't know about it, and if you were the one who was often stared at instead.

But I was only staring because he seemed embarrassed. About what? There was nothing embarrassing about collecting pizza… Or was there?

Did that delivery girl say something to him?

My hands paused on the lid to the pizza box, toying with the cardboard lip. "Was there any problem?" I asked casually. "Did the pizza-girl say anything?" He must've known I was watching him. He shook his head, looking away. "No. She just asked where you were, and almost forgot to take the money. I figured you ordered the pizza because you mentioned it earlier. There was no problem." I didn't say anything, but continued studying him. He was blushing, I could swear! He was definitely hiding something. He looked to me, with my mask turned questioningly towards him, and raised an eyebrow in turn. "Seriously, bro. Just eat the pizza."

I shrugged then, meaning let him off. It couldn't have been anything important. Maybe she made an embarrassing comment. I knew that girl, considering she often delivered my dinner to me on most pizza nights. She was entirely liable of saying something that had you blushing afterwards.

I opened the pizza box, revealing my all-time favourite. Pepperoni and cheese, how I love you so… PewDie's eyes lit up and he saw what I ordered, steaming hot and smelling like heaven. "Pepperoni! Nice one, Cry, that's my favourite!" I grinned at the plain similarity between us, before allowing the smirk to slip from my face, adopting a stoic demeanour as I was challenged by an awesome idea.

"In which case, do you know what this means, Felix?" He looked confused for a moment, my expression so serious and my awakened voice sounding like Morpheous from the Matrix. I slowly allowed my face to turn downwards, scanning the 10 slices quietly positioned there. I reached forward, pulling free the largest piece. He noticed this, and his eyes grew hungry. He shook his head slowly as he realised just what I was talking about, and I stared back at him with the same malicious grin that spread on his face as I dangled the largest and cheesiest piece of pepperoni pizza between us. We declared our dinner game at the same time.

"Pizza-Wars."

**PewDiePie's POV: **

I stared at the girl standing in front of me with a wide grin on her face, clad in a bright red uniform and wielding a box of pizza as well as a clip-board held close. At first I had thought she had got the wrong address, and my mouth gaped to tell her so, but then I remembered Cry mentioning pizza for dinner. Oh, I thought, feeling my pockets for my wallet. He must have ordered by delivery.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You took your mask off!" I blinked. What? Did she think I was Cry? She studied my features quickly, as if relishing in them, then frowned. "Oh, no, wait. You don't have the same hair, and you're a little taller. Oh, and your complexion is different too." She nodded, thrusting the box of pizza into my arms. I raised an eyebrow at her out-going personality, but she only grinned. "Sheesh, you're just as quiet as him too! Guys should talk a little more." I snorted at this. "I talk enough, thanks." She smirked widely at my response. "Well, fair call! Where's the other guy though? He didn't move out, did he?" I shook my head. Cry must order pizza a lot for this random girl to know him. What a splendid diet. "No, he's sleeping. I'm just staying at his place." I looked down at the pizza, warm in my hands, then back up at her. Her expression was blank, as if drawing a conclusion, and then she looked at me with a face so solemn that it entirely denied her bubbly appearance. "So you're his boyfriend?"

My eyes widened and I spluttered at this. "What?!" She crossed her arms over the clipboard, giving an honest shrug. "I mean, I always thought he was gay, considering he hardly paid any interest to me. I asked him once, and he shrugged. Maybe he's bi, I dunno. But you're not his boyfriend?" I shook my head, alarmed. "No." I clarified briskly, in a disbelieving tone. She grinned. "Good then, I still have a chance!" I wanted to face-palm. Was this chick serious?

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to surprise you like that. I just thou-" "That's our pizza, Pewds!" We both blinked and silenced as Cry called out to me in a drowsy voice from inside. She grinned again, and God knows what she was thinking, winking at me to which I found myself heavily blushing. What had this girl done?!

"Well, never-mind! See you then!" She began to pull away, and I spoke up, startled. "Wait, the cash!" "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" She drew back to me long enough so that I could pay her the proper amount, before she was off into the dark with a backward wave. I stared after vacantly for a moment. That was undoubtedly one of the weirdest encounters of my life.

I shut the door, my eyes trained on the ground, gripping the pizza to me. I couldn't get it out of my head, the way she had been so serious when she said that. She actually regarded me as if I were the love interest of Cry. When I thought about it, it was obscure, funny and…

Some part of me didn't mind. I knew we were shipped all across the world by fan-girls on the internet, but I never really paid the same attention considering it was something rather expected if you made jokes about it all the time. But when someone who didn't recognize you cyber-wise suddenly guessed you were in a relationship with your good friend, the issue soared to an immensely new level. And after she said that Cry might be gay or something, I just…

I don't know. I was entirely confused.

I moved back inside, seeing Cry standing there in the kitchen, stretching. He felt for his wallet as soon as he saw the pizza, and I smiled at him. "Oh, did you pay for it?" His voice had cleared up a little, and my face heated up again as I remembered the girl having winked at me as he called out earlier. I swear it was total mind-fuck.

I moved the box to the counter before speaking. "It's ok, I've got it this time, man. Don't worry about it, just eat." I looked up to him, and I was pretty sure he was staring at me. I felt insecure. Had he noticed me blushing? God-damn…

He moved towards the pizza box, but he was still staring. I could feel it. I looked away. "Was there any problem?" He asked slowly, nonchalantly. "Did the pizza-girl say anything?" He noticed?

I shook my head hard. There was no way I could tell him. I chose my words carefully, just to make sure I wouldn't say anything that I would have to explain. "No. She just asked where you were, and almost forgot to take the money. I figured you ordered the pizza because you mentioned it earlier. There was no problem." But Cry seemed more perceptive than I had thought. His calculating gaze did not lift from me once, and I was starting to feel annoyed. I was trying to save _him_ from embarrassment, not me, I'd already had enough of it; there was no need for me to experience this anxiety.

"Seriously, bro. Just eat the pizza." I said, shooting him a finalizing look. He finally moved away, back to our dinner. As his interest diverted, I calmed and so did mine. I brightened exceptionally as I observed the contents of the pizza box, the delicious scent overcoming the two of us. "Pepperoni! Nice one, Cry, that's my favourite!" I exclaimed, in a state of bliss. He turned to grin at me, before the amused look slid slyly from his face.

I questioned his cold expression, glancing warily at him as he spoke. "In which case, do you know what this means, Felix?" Perplexed, I briefly shook my head in a lack of comprehension, wondering over his dark accent. He tilted his head downwards at the pizza situated between us, and pulled out the largest slice. Oh…

Hanging it in the air, I watched the excess cheese drip from it before I grinned malignantly at Cry, now understanding. He returned the expression, the little asshole, and I shook my head challengingly, mirroring his game-face and preparing for our fight over dinner. We initiated what was to come next in our synchronized announcement.

"Pizza-Wars."


	6. Chapter 5 A

**My Obsession: Chapter 5 (A):**

_A/N: Another update! Now THIS is obsession, lol. I have writer's block though, so this chapter might be off. It'll also be in two parts because whatever and I'm trying to end this day. On another note, a HUGE thanks to __1411zulyANDalexis__ for reviewing my every chapter so far. You really brightened my day, bro, so I accept all those cyber-sweets you sent me, and I really, really appreciate all the nice comments. In response to your most prominent questions and comments, I'll say a few things for everyone. _

_I doubt I'll be writing any lemons ie. sex scenes. I'm just not that way inclined. I read them, I can, well, imagine them, but as far as public writing and reading go, I flail. I probably could if I wanted to, but it'll take some change on my part and a before-hand announcement from me if you guys really want one, and consequently, if I want to write one. There will likely be lots of kiss scenes though in this story though. Lots. In detail. There's no mind-changing on that, hehe._

_Also, I doubt this fic will have a sad ending. I'll utilise angst, sure thing, but if this, as a chapter story, ends badly, I'll go aggro. It's an OCD thing. If it doesn't end happily, I'll give you my address, you can swim to Australia and I'll give you permission to shoot me._

_Now this is getting long, but I'll say lastly that, yes, I have once climbed through my kitchen window because I wanted to surprise someone and got hurt in the process. It wasn't so funny afterwards though… _

_Haha, thanks for the questions and wonderful comments, keep reviewing and I'll be glad to update and reply! *bro-fist*_

**Cry's POV:**

If you have never played Pizza-Wars before, you should try it sometime. The conditions are as so. A pizza, pieces equally divided between contestants, must be obtained. There are often only 2 contestants playing the game, and these contestants MUST be infatuated with that flavour of pizza- infatuated enough that they might take a knife out on you if you try to eat their piece. The pizza is divided so that one piece is bigger than all the rest. This is the 'king' piece. You eat the entire 'king', you win the game. Drop the 'king' piece on the floor and ruin it, you get absolutely no pizza. An extra piece of pizza serves as the prize. This winner's piece of pizza must be taken out of the loser's share, and the loser must give up their piece of pizza willingly whilst announcing resignation. Note that all contestants love this pizza, so the resignation can get ugly. How you gain the 'king' piece is up to the contestants. Violence is always allowed. Smiley face.

I dropped the 'king' piece on the counter between Pewds and I. Five pieces of pepperoni for each of us is what it would have been beforehand. However, after this declaration of war, the winner would get six pieces, and the loser four. Dropping the 'king' and getting none was a risk we both were entirely happy to make, should it mean an extra piece of pepperoni. It was on.

Our eyes trained on the 'king' piece like predatory animals on prey, we began a countdown. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Fight!" My hand darted forward, snatching up the pizza with a quickness that left Pewds cursing. Uttering a loud, chaotic laugh, I lurched backwards and ran to the lounge room, jumping onto the couch and attempted to take a huge bite out of the 'king'. I just wanted the prize, fast. An easy game if I was focused, I had guessed.

But PewDie must have been experienced with Pizza-Wars. I thought I could kick his ass at it, but he rushed in soon after, dirty blond hair flying everywhere, and grabbed my leg, tugging at me and making me lose my balance. I yelped, the pizza I was trying to force into my mouth trembled and I tried not to let it go as he tore me down and onto the sofa. Shoving me up against the back of the couch, he was a lot stronger than I had thought, but I was no where near giving up.

He grabbed my wrist and tried to make me let it go by shaking my hand vigorously, but I had a grip of iron and no way was I dropping the 'king'. I struggled against him, giggling, cursing and kicking at the same time, but I couldn't get out behind him. He had his knee in my gut, and his other hand pressed my shoulder up against the wall. He became flustered at my wild retortion, and eventually he tried adopting a new tactic. He tried to eat the pizza whilst it was still clenched tightly in my hand, and this I couldn't immediately stop. His teeth caught on a piece of pepperoni and ripped it free, chewing on it, and I gave a shout of anarchy. "No!" Felix swallowed hard, his eyes dangerous. Hell, this is why he never wanted to play against me in a co-op… We'd kill each other.

"Let go!" He growled, trying for another bite. "Never!" I yelled back, a true battle cry, and I tried for a bite too. A bite on his wrist.

I clamped down on the arm I had healed only hours earlier, and he gasped in pain and pulled away from me. I took the advantage to leap from the couch and run to the bathroom, clutching the 'king' tightly. I had to eat it fast, before he had time to recover. I slammed the bathroom door shut and pressed my back against it, then proceeded to shovel the piece into my mouth. Tearing about a quarter free, tears sprang into my eyes as I tried to gulp it all down. My throat strained to swallow it all, but in the name of a game, I would do anything…

Oh, by the way, if several people have eaten from the 'king' slice, the winner is the one who gets the last bite. By that point, that was all we were vying for.

The door was thrown open, and I gasped as I was shoved forward, trying to break my fall with my free hand whilst holding the pizza high with the other. I twisted my head, shaking my messy hair out of the eyes of my mask as I watched Pewds lumber menacingly through the doorway. Gulping down the crust in my mouth, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I hoped my neighbours didn't have a heart-attack or call the police when they heard me yell like that. It was all in the name of fun, right? Maybe. I was honestly scared, I'll tell you that. Playing too many video-games had me caught up in the moment and thinking I was about to be killed.

I scrambled upwards and backed up towards the shower, climbing in and shutting the transparent doors. I pushed on them with my shoulder, Felix laughing darkly at my reaction and moving forward to try and open them inwards. There was no way I could eat the pizza whilst keeping the doors shut. I was cornered.

"Don't do this, Felix." I pleaded in a strained voice, echoing throughout the confines of the shower. My voiced amalgamated with anxious laughter that came in short spasms of breath. "Don't do this over pizza." He was standing in front of the doors, hands splayed on the glass. I shook my head desperately, and he frowned. "Give it to me." He ordered, lifting a hand and motioning for it, shaking the glass slightly. I turned my head again, flipping my hair out of the way, exhausted. "No... No, it's mine. The pizza is mine." He rolled his eyes at me as I wheezed, getting off the glass and moving backwards. He crossed his arms over his chest as I slackened against the shower walls, watching him cautiously.

"Alright." Pewds said, with a shrug. "Come out then, bro." He turned and walked off, out of the bathroom, closing the door and all as if he hadn't been chasing me in the first place. I hesitated, listening, but my breathing was so loud that I could hardly hear which room he had moved into. I stayed there for minutes, staring at my slice of pizza, but I just didn't have the gut to eat it. What did he mean by that? Did he give up?

I found that incredibly hard to believe. Pewds just didn't… He just didn't give up. Or maybe he did. I don't know. My head was pounding. I didn't really want to win a game he wasn't trying in. Or maybe it didn't matter. I don't know.

I finally regained my breath, and then silently pushed opened the glass doors. Clutching the battered _(A/N: This is an understatement, clearly.)_ piece of pizza, I moved quietly out of the shower, and paused. The TV was on. He really had given up, then.

I gave a sigh of relief, taking the final liberty of shoving the rest of the pizza in my mouth and taking all sweet glory to gulp it down. I won. He was the sore-loser, and I had won. Evidently, I was the better gamer. Sure, he had stopped trying, but I won. I told myself to feel glad about that, and I did.

I started to grin, humming to myself as I licked my fingers of grease. I get the extra piece, I thought to myself smugly, washing my hands at the faucet and straightening my clothes up. I totally rocked this game. Although… Although, Pewds did give up…

I slowed whilst straightening my mask out, staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror thoughtfully before deciding to call out to my friend. "Pewds?" My voice received no answer, and I frowned, turning my head towards the sounds of the television. He wasn't giving me the silent treatment, was he? "PewDiePie, man… You there?" I repeated the question, but was answered by nothing. Surely he would at least grunt or something. What was the ass doing…?

I opened and stepped out of the bathroom door, concerned gaze in the direction of the television. "Feli-" "RAAAAARGH!" "AAAAAAAAGH!" I shrieked at the jump-scare on my left, leaping two foot in the flippin' air before falling back against the living-room wall, my chest heaving in ultimate shock. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled, glaring at PewDie as he startled to cackle vociferously like a mad hyena, clutching his abdomen as he had a real good laugh at my reaction to what now seemed a planned attempt to hear me scream.

I was appalled, trying for the second time to calm myself. I realized Pewds was relishing in his own victory, having stood by the doorway silently until I would exit so he could frighten me, and it made me feel like an idiot. Sure, the pizza I had won, but this was clearly so much better to him. He slumped against the wall, sliding down and still chortling crazily. He was such an ass, I tell you. His laughing quietened to muffled giggles, but when he looked at me and I scowled, giving him the finger in response, he only started cackling again.

"You're a dick." I clarified as I sat down next to him. "That was real fucking mean." He sniffled away the last of his amusement, clearly not taking what I said to heart. "Calm your tits, man. It was just a joke. You got your pizza, didn't you?" He sneered in amusement, and I elbowed him in the ribs, hard. We both won in different ways, was what I think he was trying to say. I began to see the hilarity of the situation and shrugged, allowing a grin to grow. "I guess. You're still an asshole, though." He grinned, lightly punching my shoulder. "Any time, man. Pewds is right here to make you scream." He laughed again, gesturing inwardly, and I rolled my eyes, hoisting myself up. "Whatever, dude. If you don't mind, I'm going to go collect my prize." I stuck my tongue out at him, but he only smiled in response. I moved off towards the kitchen, approaching the counter with the pizza box to find…

What?! Where had the most of the pizza gone?!

I stared at the near-empty box, containing all but maybe 2 slices and a few crumbs. I was quick to raise my voice. "PewDiiiiiiiie! Where is my PIZZAH?!" I heard him laugh again, that insane spastic laughter, and I slammed the lid on the pizza box close, storming back over to him.

He was lying on the floor where I left him, beating his fist on the ground, laughing and crying at the same time. He struggled to speak, and I grabbed a cushion off of my couch, preparing to peg it at him. Seeing me do so, he didn't stop laughing but raised his arms to cross them over his head and defend himself. "I'm so… so sorry, Cry!" He managed. "I… Aha, I was hungry, so…! Ahahaha!" I snarled, throwing the pillow at him hard, but he continued to chortle. "You cheated!" I yelled at him, relentless. "You ate the pizza I won!" He didn't stop, didn't understand what this meant to me, and my frustration warped into a pit of anger. "You freaking- Rrrrgh!" I dove at him then, utterly fuelled by rage, and he sobered up immediately at my crazed reaction, seizing my swinging fist tightly as I attempted to punch him.

Was I taking it too far? Maybe. But I was so serious with my games. Felix should've realised that before he ate what was rightfully mine. But then again, maybe I also should've thought attacking Pewds through before I did so. He was pretty sturdy, and it wasn't like I wrestled everyday.

So I somewhat regretted assaulting him when he grabbed my by the shoulder and flipped me over, pinning me to the ground. I groaned when my back hit the floor, and he raised an eyebrow, staring down at me and waiting to see if I would bother to struggle. I couldn't have him assume I was some weakling though, no, I was going to fight back regardless. I huffed, thinking quickly as I grabbed his shoulder with my free hand, pulling hard on it in the hope that I could heave myself up and reverse our positions again.

It worked, somewhat; I shoved him over but I only fell down with him, and it ended with a mistake that I, by no doubt, did not anticipate otherwise. It was my fault, I think. I should've just left it at the verbal fight, but now it was too late.

I squirmed over him, hauling my torso off the floor as I shook my long fringe out of my masked face, turning my head to glare at Pewds. Some of my hair caught on the hooks at the side of my mask though, and I hissed in pain as my matted locks pulled on the clasps. I reached up in immediate response, tugging my hair free, but froze at the slight snap that resounded. Felix, who was wheezing by this point, stilled too at my rigidness, and I felt the round ceramic loosen over my cheekbones, part from my forehead. I was horrified.

No! I did not just break my-

I clutched wildly at the elastic that slid free from around my head, but missed and instead only grasped at my hair. I witnessed the circular ''Sup?'-face fall free, hitting the ground with a round clatter before coming to a stop on its face, the dark elastic piece that otherwise held it to my head flayed carelessly over it. Cool night air hit my facial features, and my stomach dropped horrendously. It… It couldn't be…

No. No, no, no, no, no.

I was unmasked.


	7. Chapter 5 B

**My Obsession: Chapter 5 (B):**

_A/N: Fluff, angst-y/psychological stuff and a cute scene follow. Prepare yourself._

_Ok, guys, I'm sorry for not updating the previous two days. Today I had a preliminary biology exam I was cramming for (which I should have been studying for in the time I've been writing this fic, hehe). This Thursday might be the same story; I have a prelim math test on Friday. Then I can resume with my 'post every 24 hours' syndrome. _

_That aside, I just want to say a hefty thank you to SmexiMexi, 1411zulyANDalexis and fridaynightfights for reviewing! I love the support, and I'm glad you think, friday, that my story isn't the ol' kick at PewDieCry. I had to go with the PewDie-breaks-up-with-Marzia thing cos' I wasn't planning on any cheating happening, but I did want this to be different, so thank you dearly for the positive feedback. _

_Aha, no worries, Alexis, I hope this fiction keeps you intrigued for the most part! I'm so glad you're following my story through! And yes, Mexi, the story has taken a turn for the intense (this sounds unprofessional), but I figured we need the mix, and I need to somehow incorporate some more intimate romance soon, so please enjoy. _

_Thank you again, and don't forget to R&R, friends!_

**PewDiePie's POV:**

I solemnly swear on my PS3 console, and you can throw in my Amnesia disc included, that I did not see Cry's actual face the day I met him.

As soon as he had thrown me over, a move on his part I hadn't honestly expected too well, I was too busy trying to regain my breath from all the laughing followed closely by fighting we'd done, that frankly I didn't notice anything different until his body grew rigid beside mine.

I tilted my head at an angle towards him, breathing heavily as I watched him grab at his hair, and, with all sincerity, all that was running through my head was how awesome his locks looked tousled everywhere like that. I mean, it looked good on him, and… I don't know, I was flustered, don't judge.

I only really caught on to what had happened when I saw a blur of white as the ''Sup?'-face fell to the ground, rattling hollowly before remaining still. My eyes were blankly trained on the over-turned mask, realising slowly that with visor on the ground, Cry must have been… exposed.

I was startled as I heard a loud cuffing noise, looking to see Cry with both hands taut over his face, crossed to cover as much area possible and clutched sickeningly tight over his eyes and nose. It was as if that if he were to let go and show himself, he would immediately fall apart in front of me. He had brought his knees up to his chest, and was curled inwards, silent. He didn't let go of his face and try to get his mask back. He didn't laugh it off, or yell at me to turn away. He was dreadfully quiet and unmoving, and I would have thought him hurt otherwise.

I sat up, the atmosphere tense, looking at my friend in concern. "Cry?" I called out to him tenderly, but he didn't answer. I don't even know if he heard me. He was biting his bottom-lip so hard, that I don't even think he was aware of pain. Troubled, I watched the skin break and bleed.

Had I known that removing his mask would do THIS to Cry, I swear I wouldn't have even laid a finger on it whilst he was sleeping earlier. I moved onto my knees and stared at him, not knowing what to do. I reached over to touch his shoulder and I felt him shrink back, shuddering. Hell, I was scared. This was bad. What if he never talked again?

I looked to the mask again, and picked it up. He didn't respond, I don't know what was going on through his head. I examined the side of the mask where the hooks were. They appeared fine… A few strands of his hair were caught on them, but I quietly removed those and latched the mask up, tugging on the elastic to test its use.

It was fine. Cry must've pulled at it or his hair or something for it to have come undone. But it was fine.

"Cry." I said softly. "Your mask is ok, man." Nothing. My heart was seized by a steel claw. What had I done? I watched a drop of blood hang from his lower lip, trembling, and I was so scared. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have come here. I knew I was just going to cause trouble, that's all that had happened the past month. First with Marzia, then with Cry…

I mentally shook my head. I couldn't be negative like that, I promised myself that I would take whatever happened and make the best out of it, no matter how much I screwed up. I had to fix this. "Cry," I repeated, raising my voice a little louder. "It's ok, man. I didn't even see your face." I think he twitched at this. Did he hear me? Was he relieved? Come on, Cry…

I looked at the mask in my hands, then to him. I stood and moved around his curled-up body, crouching behind him. "I'll help you put it back on. Here." I moved the mask around to where his face was, but his raised hands made it impossible to put it on. He didn't move, but I figured he would have to sometime.

I sighed, placing the mask on his knees, turning and sitting with my back to his.

I'll be entirely honest- I didn't understand him. I don't think we honestly considered the implications involved with living together either. It was a spur of the moment idea, and we just thought, after the first time meeting face to face, how awesome it would be if we could bunk out in one place and chill.

As an idea, it could work, sure. I don't think Cry nor I were in financial trouble, I mean, we weren't stinking rich, but still fairly able to support ourselves. We both were pretty fit, despite the unhealthy diets we lived off of. We were quite compatible in interests too, as far as videogames are concerned. But then…

I never really considered our personalities.

Now I had time to think about it, in this silence sitting right by Cry, I came to regard what I previously had made of Cry on the net as compared to being with him right then and there. Meeting him on the internet, he was super friendly, entirely hilarious and just a really awesome person to talk and listen to. Most people loved him, for his voice and character, I guess, but there were always those flamers that no one could ignore. I got them too, of course, but I think Cry always had them more than me. He would complain about it openly, but never brought it up as an immense and unworkable issue. He was so cool, calm and collected most of the time I hardly thought of myself as back-up for him.

When we recorded co-ops through Skype, there were never problems concerning a more dominative person stealing the attention of our viewers. As far as I took it, people laughed at both of our reactions, both of our jokes, and both of our commitments. Our relationship too, but upon the understanding that we shared such a common attitude, we were the perfect team of dedicated video-gamers.

But then I evaluated just how different Cry really was from me. For example, I showed myself openly on web-cam, for jump-scare purposes of course, but I wanted to relate to all my viewers personally. I wanted to prove that I had nothing to hide. Cry… Cry never used that face-to-face connection. He was always represented by his voice, and most of the time his talk was one-sided.

People WANTED to see him… But he refused to show his face. I was fine with that, curious as always, but I could respect that. Other people couldn't, and I think that might have been where the negative attention came from. In the manner he represented himself, he was so secretive… His identity was nothing more than a charming voice and an amusing internet meme in appearance. An exquisite character everyone loved, but hated because they suspected it was selective and fake.

That was his right, of course. I'm not blaming him for doing what he wanted to do, but in comparison, that was nothing like me. I was what I showed myself to be. Cyber-wise and in reality, I was different to him, so much more fearless and outgoing. But now…

When I met Cry in the park, he was alone. Isolated, and so quiet. It wasn't the same internet-him. Same voice, same style, but not the same character. It was like he didn't want any outside attention. Not my attention, but other people's attention. He didn't want the regard of people he didn't know. When the girls interrupted us, he didn't dare to speak up. Oh, and now that I realise, when I asked him about the gaming conference, if I consider the indirect way Cry refused me…

Cry wasn't the same person. He was himself around me, I think, but not… Not around others. Not directly at least. The internet was ok for him, he could hide behind a façade he chose at. Anyone could make whatever they wanted of him, but real life just isn't the same. Things are materialistic, and they matter. If someone doesn't like you on the net, and they send a flamer, you could delete the message and shrug it off. If someone doesn't like you in real life, and they send a punch your way, you could get hurt and would undeniably feel pain. And I think… I think Cry was scared of that.

I think Cry was an introvert. Was it a bad thing, I don't know. But anyone who wore a mask and would otherwise emotionally fall apart was definitely an introvert.

And that posed another matter. In a way, I was proud of myself. In another, I was hurt. Cry cared to be what I think is truly himself around me, despite his nature. He didn't want to show it in front of others so much, in terms of real life, but he was fine to invite me into his house, and muck around, and show his true colours in my presence. Like I was his best friend. I was touched by that.

But, in another way, he didn't trust me so much after all. He couldn't even remove his mask in his own home, regardless of my being there, and when by accident his identity was revealed, he entirely freaked out. Without response to my empathy and honesty, I was disheartened. It was either he didn't trust me enough, or he really, really had some serious personal issues.

Just like I was having my own with Marzia.

Two different levels and two different places. Two different people, it now appeared, as well. I then realised how serious things had become. This month could entirely be loads of fun, but there was also a sense of need that arose. We needed each other, for support, to see the differences in our lives and the differences we could make, and I was totally prepared to make those with Cry. Even if he didn't see it just as I had, I knew we would make them. I knew we could do it, because deep down, I knew Cry had a character just as strong as my own.

Even if we were just so different.

Even if Cry wasn't as willing as I was to make a change.

Even if I didn't know what those differences were _(A/N: Ohh, but __**we**__ do. ;) )_.

Even if I possibly ruined whatever was between us because of the stupid prank I pulled.

I raised my head as I felt Cry move against my back, still silent, but alive. I didn't look behind me, but I think he was putting his mask back on, hearing the elastic strap slide against the smooth ceramic. I was hugely relieved. I probably shouldn't have been _that_ much relieved, because I didn't even know if he had forgiven me at that point, but I was glad he had become responsive again. I heard the click of the hooks as he put his mask back into place, and then he shifted, before standing. I tilted my head back a little, looking up at him with quiet, azure eyes. I could only see the back of his head and his dark, mussed-up hair, so I sighed, heaving myself up just the same and turning to look at him. He still refused to face me.

Was he considering kicking me out? It was entirely possible, but there was no way I could just head back to the hotel at this time. None. I didn't want to think like that anyway. _He_ was the one who offered to let me stay here at the drop of the hat. I was here now, I just couldn't pack my bags and go. Cry simply had no right to kick me out. There was no way he could-

No. What was I thinking? It was my fault, everything that had happened was a result of what I had done. Cry certainly did have all right to throw me out of here. I mean, I bought the pizza, but the part I ate was still his half, let alone what he had won. And the jump-scare, now that I really think about it, wasn't too nice either. Games were one thing, but I really had been mean to Cry. I had to apologise. That was the only way.

"Cry." I murmured quietly under my breath. Slowly, very slowly, and I hadn't seen it at first, Cry turned his head to the side. I didn't know if he could see me through the poker-face at that angle, but I knew I had to talk to him properly. I just couldn't give some half-hearted, round-about apology. I needed to set things straight.

I stepped forward with purpose, began to move around him, when the next thing I knew, my feet caught and I tripped over, my torso landing heavily on the floorboards.

Cry slowly returned his outstretched foot as the wind was knocked out of me. I groaned in soreness, and then sluggishly rolled onto my back, looking up at him. "What…?" He stared down on me with that emotionless mask, his lips in a tight line not too far different. He looked cold, calculating, like he might've pulled a knife out and speared me of my life right then and there, or would have rather walked away, silently and carelessly dismissing me. I wasn't afraid, but I think that expression put me down a little on the inside. If Cry didn't forgive me, I didn't know what I would do…

He did neither horrible thing though. Cry tilted his head, and then wordlessly reached out a hand to help me. What a gesture, considering he had just knocked me over, but I was in no condition to complain. I took his hand, pulling myself up, but neither of us let go. His hand was so warm…

He studied me quietly for a moment before turning his head towards the ground and speaking. "Let's call a truce." He said evenly, a renewed state of calmness. "You ate my pizza, I attacked you. You scared me earlier, I just tripped you. Does everything cancel out?" I blinked, surprised by his way of dealing with things. It was weird but, I suppose, reasonable…

I noticed how he didn't mention the mishap concerning the mask. Was he trying to tell me to forget about it? That it was something for neither of us to make up for? It didn't sit right with me, but there was no way I could oppose him, with the way he was…

"Yeah." I said shortly in response to his previous question, accompanied by an agreeable nod. He tipped his head to the side and the corners of his lips twitched upwards, and I felt my heart skip a beat. That was really cute. Undeniably cute, and I don't give a shit if anyone says else.

Wait, what was I thinking?

"Ok." He said, nodded his chin towards our hands to indicate a shake. "Start fresh?" I paused, just for a brief millisecond, and then smiled, shaking his hand briefly. "Start fresh." I confirmed, with a grin. He grinned just as broadly back, and I think he was satisfied, but I…

I wasn't. I was unsettled, and I knew why. That thing with his mask could have ended a lot worse, I realised. It could have snapped in two. I could have actually seen Cry's face. I could have broken Cry, broken him along with his mask. It was a trivial thing at the time, and well, now we had made up for whatever events led to that dire one, but still I hadn't APOLOGISED. I had to. I wouldn't feel right otherwise.

Cry tried to let go of my hand, but I wouldn't let go. His smile slipped from his face questioningly, looking up to me. "Pewds?" I breathed in sharply, gaze averted. I just… I didn't know. How would I apologise without bringing it up? I just…

I followed my heart.

I stepped forward, pulling Cry by the hand towards me and wrapping my arms securely around him. I felt him stiffen against my chest, but he was so warm, I didn't let go. "Pewds?" he repeated again, this time a husky whisper muffled into my shirt. I didn't reply, I stood there pressing him against me, wanting him to accept my version of an apology.

I rested my head against his, breathed him in. It was soothing, I wouldn't lie. I liked it, I wouldn't lie. But this hug had so much more meaning to me. I waited for him to relax against me before speaking softly, in a heart-felt tone.

"I'm sorry, Cry, really. I'm really sorry." His breathing was so steady at my ear, and I had begun to grow accustomed to it. He didn't respond for a while. Was he in shock? Was he thinking? I don't know. I just wanted him to accept my apology.

I think he did when I felt his arms slide up my back and curl around me in turn. The motion was gradual, but sure. I felt him press the round face of his mask further into my shoulder, and he really softened in my arms. Did he forgive me? I tucked my chin in at his ear. Did he understand?  
"'S Ok, Pewds." He mumbled gently. "'S all Ok." I sighed in honest relief, and I felt him shiver at the touch of my breath. It definitely was all Ok with me if it was for him. My apology had been accepted.

We stayed like that for a while. I don't know why. He was warm, and I wanted to treasure the moment. I don't know why he stayed. Was he simply enduring it, tolerating it? I hoped not.

Eventually I let my arms slacken, and I pulled back from him, my hands still lingering on his upper arms. He looked up to me, as if expectant, and I just looked back at him with a flittering gaze. I couldn't find anything to say, so I just smiled. He smiled back, and being so close to him, I noticed something.

I decided to tease him again. Just in a different way.

I heard his breathing hitch as I raised a hand to his chin, gently taking it and tilting his face towards mine. He shivered again as I moved a little closer, but he didn't refuse me. The pizza-girl's words from earlier came back to me. Maybe Cry really was gay, or bi. He didn't seem awfully disturbed whilst being so close to me, and he definitely wasn't leaning away with what I was doing.

I brushed my thumb over his bottom lip, just grazing it, and I felt him tremble before wincing with a slight gasp. I tilted my head slightly to the side with a smirk. "You should probably check your bottom lip. It's still bleeding." I let go of him then, and his hand moved up to touch his injured lip. "I'm going to bed, Cry. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." He blinked, still a little dazed. Inwardly, I snickered at what I did to him. "Night…" He mumbled back, moving off towards the bathroom.

I watched him close the door behind him, then trudged over to the couch, seeing he had perched a blanket and pillow on top of it. I think it was there before I came, he probably put it there whilst he was… cleaning or whatever.

I shook my head with light laughter to myself at the thought, grabbing the bed-clothes and throwing them out over the couch, pulling out the retractable cushioning to widen it and make better bedding. I yawned, glancing at the clock and registering it was late. I wouldn't bother watching television to bed tonight. I was tired from today as it was.

I stripped in the living room quickly, pulling on a t-shirt I used for sleep and a random pair of pyjama bottoms. I threw my used clothing into the suitcase left in the corner of the lounge-room, deciding to do something with it tomorrow. I was relieved to have eventually been able to flick off the light and crawl under the covers, and I was perfectly comfortable, despite the area being so different to my bed at home or in the hotel.

I yawned again, turning over and hooking my hands behind my head, staring at the shadowy ceiling. I heard the hiss of the shower in the neighbouring bathroom and I allowed my eyes to close, and my mind to drift… _(A/N: He's not imagining Cry naked in the shower, sorry guys, aha.)_

I was so glad Cry had forgiven me. We could start over again. Tomorrow, maybe we could go out somewhere and I'd buy him something to eat in compensation of his pizza I ate. What was his favourite? Was it really Pepperoni pizza? I was hoping it'd be some sort of change in food. I'd definitely ask him tomorrow…

I turned over again, facing the backrest of the couch and settling. An image of his bleeding lips below the achromatic mask kept resurfacing in my head, how he trembled in anticipation when I stroked his chin, tilted so slightly up at me... It was weird, but the idea was attractive. I loved how he was when he was like that. It was like he was a different person again. As if he was shy…

But Cry was never shy. Or perhaps he was. I think he was back there. It was pretty damn cute.

I wanted to slap myself for thinking like this, and I screwed my eyes up in response. It kept coming back to me though. Thinking your net-mate is cute was not normal for PewDie, not at all. I sighed quietly, losing myself to sleep. Thinking that he was cute… What _was_ I doing?

Surely I'm losing my mind if I'm crushing on my best friend.

That was my last thought before I succumbed to sweet dreams that night.

_(A/N: Just as a foot-note, the 'start fresh' pact is actually something my older brother and I do when we build equal grudges against each other and then agree to start over, cancelling all misdeeds out. I recommend it to anyone whom experiences sibling rivalry or has an unstable friendship on terms of tell-tales and grudges. Have fun!)_


	8. Chapter 6 A

**My Obsession: Chapter 6 (A) :**

_A/N: Hi. Let's party._

_I think I wanted to say some stuff but I can't remember anymore so I'll mention it some other chapter when I remember. I'll just reply to these awesome reviews I got instead._

_A super huge thanks to wowwy66 and 1411zulyANDalexis for their reviews. I want to say that truly you have relieved me, wowwy, because I was worried that, since everyone has different preferences, this would turn out a failure to some people. I really didn't want that, so I'm striving for a balance, and I think I'm achieving it now. But when I read that you like my story, and with it its fluff, I'm sincerely heartened. Thank you. And by sharing this with your readers, I'd be overly glad. That's really too nice of you, so thanks again._

_Oh, Alexis, my loyal buddy! I loved the review! You flatter me way too much, brah! I do have to juggle many things, and believe it or not, I role-play on several sites too, but I'm so happy I'm able to do this. I'm pleased that you can imagine Pewds and Cry thinking those kinds of things, because that was what I was aiming for. Thanks, that really encourages me._

_I just remembered one thing I was going to mention earlier. I've written a PewDieCry one-shot called 'It's ok to let go (Cry)' that you can find on my profile or in the search bar. It's stuffed with angst and hurt/comfort. Lots of psychological trauma on Cry's part too, it's great. Lol, I'm just joking about it being great, but if you are interested in a short story that doesn't have romance, go check it out. It got no where, being a one-shot. Literally. No reviews. O.o_

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Expect longer updates in compensation of those two days I didn't post. And please, remember to R&R, F&F!_

**Cry's POV:**

My alarm tone is really annoying. Remind me to change it.

I slammed a palm down on the beeping mechanism situated on my bedside table, hammering several of the buttons, one of which made the device shut up. It had been a while before my hand had found the clock, strewn amongst my ceramic mask, several dead batteries, chocolate wrappers, computer wiring and things of the sort, but I was glad to hear that deafening ringing stop. Groaning, I turned over onto my stomach, shoving my face back into my pillow and bidding myself off to sleep again, but I could only try.

The neon numbers '13:00' were engraved into my eyelids, and I sighed, giving up and turning my face slowly to glare directly at the demon alarm clock with sleepy eyes. Why didn't I turn the thing off last night? Hell, I don't even remember setting it beforehand… But…

But I remembered everything else.

Why did PewDie do that?

There it was again, first thing in the morning. That question had been constantly attacking me since yesterday, kept me tossing and turning last night long after my Swedish friend had drifted off. I accepted his hug; I understood the apologetic basis of that, sure. But when Felix held my face like that…

I shivered brusquely, and then slammed my face back into the pillow in humiliation. The asshole was trying to tease me, that was what. And the thing is that I didn't even react in the moment. I had been stunned; I was so malleable in his hands. He probably found it amusing, found me shy or something. How embarrassing, it was so pathetic of me…

"Yeah, well, that's not happening again." I grumbled to myself in a finalizing tone, banishing those thoughts before hoisting myself up tiredly and stretching. Shaking my matted fringe back only to have it fall into my eyes again, I decided today might be a good day to comb my hair.

I clambered out of bed, leaving the sheets flung about. I was one of those people who supported the ideology, 'Why make your bed if you're going to sleep in it and ruin it again?' Leaving it undone saved me a lot of energy, as far as I was concerned. It wasn't like anyone cared, anyway.

Blinking sleepily, I found my way to the door of the dark room and pushed it open a slight gap, listening quietly enough to confirm that the TV was on. Pewds was awake, probably waiting for me to get up. I decided that I should get changed, and then see what he wanted to do today. Of course, if he just wanted to sit in front of the television, that was fine too.

I closed my door a little harder than I normally would, emitting a loud noise I hoped would alert Pewds that I was awake. Opening the window to air my place out a bit first, I walked over to my disorganized wardrobe, rubbing the back of my neck whilst rummaging through the assortment of clothing. I pulled out a black t-shirt, with the 'Assassin's Creed III' emblem on the back, and found a pair of dark-blue jeans that weren't too badly wrinkled. I got changed quickly, carelessly flinging my sleeping attire into my closet before feeling an ounce of guilt, seeing them scattered messily about, and picked them up again, folding them a little bit nicer and putting them where they belonged.

Geez. That really wore me out.

I tied on a pair of red Chucks and grabbed the hoody I wore yesterday, wrapping the arms around my waist and leaving the torso of it hanging below my back. After some vigorous searching in the piles of clothing and miscellaneous items all over my room, I finally found a comb and jerked it through my stubborn hair, determined to leave not a single knot. When I was finally satisfied that my mane was tolerable, I dropped the comb somewhere and grabbed my phone off of my laptop, where I left it last night before I fell asleep.

I was glad I had gotten a 'Cry Plays' episode done yesterday. Just because Pewds was here, I didn't want to abandon my YouTuber duties. I was still considering telling my subscribers that PewDiePie was at my place, anyhow. So many bad things could come of it if I did tell them, so I figured it was safer to say nothing. At least for now.

Slipping my phone into my back pocket, I sighed deeply, moving towards my door and throwing it open absently. Well, now I was ready, I might as well say good morni-

No.

I lunged forward swiftly, grabbing the doorknob that had been swinging away from me and shut the door tightly. How stupid could I be? I raised a hand to my uncovered face and then turned, looking at the round mask that sat idly on my cluttered bedside table, glaring accusingly back at me for forgetting it. I just never forgot my mask.

Ever.

"Sorry." I muttered guiltily, as if the ceramic visor really had thoughts and feelings, and moved over to grab it. Lifting the substantial material in my hands, I stared down at the white ''Sup?'-face, just as it stared blankly up at me. My hands trembled, remembering what happened yesterday… Remembering just how easily I could've been seen.

I think PewDie was telling the truth when he said he didn't see my face after my mask fell. I could hear the authenticity in his troubled voice, and I think that's the notion that brought me back to him- the fact I was still hidden from the world. A stupid mistake hadn't led to my possible downfall, after all. I was so lucky. So terribly lucky.

I clutched my mask to my chest, hugging it tightly. I needed my mask in a way most people just wouldn't understand. It meant so much to me, and it did so much for me. If I didn't have it today, I'd be an entirely different person. And I was admittedly afraid of being that.

I bit my lower lip in anxious thought, ignoring the aggravation that arose in the damaged area. Questions filed uneasily into my head. What would have happened if my mask really had broken yesterday…? What would I have done? Would we really have been able to forgive each other? What would PewDie have thought of me? What was-

What was I doing?

I had to remind myself to leave that day's events behind, huffing and raising my mask so I could put it on. Making sure the cool, white covering was perched on my face securely, I hooked up the elastic strap and moved over to my bedroom door for the third time that morning, opening it and moving out and into the living room.

I noted the show on screen immediately. 'Adventure Time' was on and I had to grin at Pewds' face as he sat intently, completely focused on the cartoon characters moving across the monitor. He hardly noticed me, I think, and it was almost painful to bring him out of his dedicated trance.

"Mornin', Pewds." I waved a hand at him, and his bright, cobalt-hued eyes slowly refocused from the TV screen, looking up at me. "Hey." He replied, with a nod of his head. I noted that he was changed already, in casual attire, and the bed clothes I had lent him were piled neatly beside him.

Far more neatly than I could have ever managed.

"I moved my suitcase over there." Felix indicated to the storage closet next to my room. "Is that fine?" I nodded contently, unbothered. My gaze moved to the bathroom. "Sure thing. You used the bathroom already?" "Yeah." He chuckled to himself, and I looked at him to see he was already reabsorbed into the television show. This guy, really…

I moved over to the neighbouring room, paying the vanity a visit so that I could brush my teeth and check my lip out. It was healing well for the most part. Biting on it this morning hadn't really helped the process though. I looked fine, I suppose. Better than usual. Now that I thought about it, this was the second day in a row that I had actually bothered to get changed.

Hey. New record.

"Aw, damn. Over already? Fuck…" I smirked to myself at the cussing that emanated soundly from the living room. I left the bathroom as I had entered it, moving over to the couch and stretching out beside my Swedish friend. Pewds looked sincerely disappointed that 'Adventure Time' was over, and it made me laugh. "Chill out, man." I said with a grin. "They were advertising an 'Adventure Time' marathon tomorrow night, anyway." He perked up at this exceedingly important information, and I giggled at his reaction. "Really?! Awesome! You can watch all the episodes with me then." He knowingly looked sideways at me as I attempted to object to his demands. "No excuses, Cry. I'll tie you down if I have to." I puffed exasperatedly at him, crossing my arms, and he snickered at my response. "Fine, what ever. What do you want to do today though?"

PewDie shrugged, turning the television volume down (I almost forgot where the remote had come from…) and shifting his lively gaze onto me. His eyes were so vivid, it reminded me of when I had gotten so close to him yesterday…

"I was thinking we could get out, grab something for lunch and check out the mall around here or something. Maybe find something multi-player at the game store." I suspected this much from Pewds and I definitely wasn't against the idea of a bite and a good game. I was by no doubt really hungry. I hadn't eaten much yesterday for obvious reasons, and I would be glad to get something down my throat ASAP.

Then again, this _was_ my second day outside in a row. I would've preferred remaining cooped up in my apartment, attention sealed to a monitor, but I doubted I would be allowed to stay home in peace with Pewds here. "Sure." I replied evenly. "You wanna go now?" "Yeah!" Pewds leapt to his feet at my suggestion, and I cocked a hidden eyebrow at his eagerness. "Okay. Grab your stuff then, sir." I stood myself, turning off the TV and locating my wallet and keys. Pewds grabbed his own phone and wallet, and he was off towards the door before me.

Hell, someone was excited.

I stepped outside after him, glad to see it was cloudier than normal. It meant the sun wasn't as hot, and I wouldn't be bringing my hoody for no good reason. I locked the door behind me, checking the doorknob to secure the chances of any false locks, and then shoved my keys into my back pocket, hidden behind the jacket tied around my waist. "So, which way, Cry?" I glanced back at Pewds, whom was squinting down either way of the street. I tilted my chin to suggest the right way towards the mall. "There. Just a few blocks away. You might have seen it on your way here yesterday afternoon." "Oh, right! Let's go!"

Felix skimmed the steps and skittered over the pavement on our block, and I laughed at his spunk. Following closely behind him, no doubt I kept a more attentive and wary eye out, but I couldn't help but smile as I saw him to be honestly having a right-good time.

I really hoped this would be fun, for the both of us.

_A/N: Ok, I'm sorry. It's 1:30 AM and I'm really tired now. I have to detestably break this up again and present a rather boring half of a chapter. I swear to attempt to spice it up in the second part, and I hope we aren't dying at every update in Cry's POV because they end in a cliffy or don't get anywhere. Sorry mates, I swear things'll improve over my holidays when I have more time to write during the day. Thanks for understanding if you do!_


	9. Chapter 6 B

My Obsession: Chapter 6 (B):

_A/N: Uh, okay, let's see here. I have a few pointer notes before I do something with this chapter. That something I'll likely make up whilst typing it._

_Firstly, is anyone expecting a disclaimer off of me? Because it might not be obvious that I don't own PewDie and Cry. Well, just in case, so this fic doesn't get uh, deleted, or something…_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PEWDIEPIE OR CHAOTICMONKI/CRY. THEY ARE NOT TIED UP IN MY BASEMENT AND I DO NOT FORCE THEM TO READ MY FANFICTIONS OR ACT OUT THE RELEVANT SCENES SO I MAY DESCRIBE THEM IN TEXT. I ALSO HAVE NO IDEA IF CRY IS AS MESSY AND INCAPABLE WITH A BROOMSTICK AS I MAKE HIM OUT TO BE. SORRY, CRY. AND UH, SINCE I DON'T OWN THEM, I THINK THEY OWN THEMSELVES. YEAH. G'DAY._

_Ok, now that's over... I just wanna say thanks, guys. This fic's gotten over a thousand views, and that's bloody amazing. A toast to you all for being so freaking dedicated and making my day. Cheers! *raises pirate mug*_

_Oh yeah, one more thing before I reply to reviews. You like this PewDieCry fan-fiction? Really? I'm touched, but stop liking it for a moment and go like Wowwy66's Helium Angst. It's a humour/romance, has a unique plot,__and is simply flippin' awesome. Like seriously, I'm watching over it like a hawk. Every-time Wowwy updates, a puppy somewhere in the world is born. So go check it out, after you read this chapter, at least._

_Ok, now in response to reviews, sincere gratitude to wowwy66 and 1411zulyANDalexis for being so awesome and telling me they loved my previous chapter and flattering me, and a big hug to wowwy for noting my fanfic in the story I mentioned above, and a big hug to you both for bothering to check out the one-shot I mentioned and awarding it its first reviews, with Alexis going that one step further and checking out my stories that aren't even PewDieCry and reviewing on one of them too. xD Peace out, good friends, and enjoy the next chappie!_

**PewDiePie's POV:**

"Cry, why do they take so long to turn green?" I glared pointedly up at the red traffic lights that indicated that pedestrians were not to cross, pressing the silver button on the side of the pole repeatedly as if it would shorten our waiting time. _(A/N: I do this… A lot.)_ Just across the intersection was the mall, and I swore we had been waiting to cross the road for at least five minutes.

Much too long a wait for PewDie. Much too long.

Cry just shrugged at my complaint, his head tilted down a little lower than usual. We were beside a few people also wanting to cross over, and it was kind of hard to ignore the fact they were all staring at him. I mean, so what, he was wearing a mask. A second glance, I could understand. But these were blatant stares that burned into the skin.

No wonder the guy felt so insecure about himself.

I moved a little closer to Cry, sending all the other people weird looks in turn, until I think they got the message and eventually looked away. It was the same thing with any others whom approached and started ogling, at least until the lights turned green. Their insincerity aggravated me, but neither Cry, nor I, could really do anything about it.

I figured this was why Cry didn't like to go out so much. Why he might not have wanted to go to the gaming conference at the end of the month. It would be downright humiliating to be the centre of attention, just for being who you were. I could no longer blame him for any apprehension he faced towards going out, and I could only really guess at how he was feeling as we moved across the road, his body tense as he walked.

I pitied him, and I would protect him. I would definitely make this fun for the both of us. That was my goal.

"Hey, what do you want to get to eat?" I asked him contently as we entered the glass double-doors of the mall, glancing around at the many frontal shops. "It's on me, bro, choose whatever you like." Cry raised his head as I spoke and looked around, chewing on his lip in quiet thought. "I don't mind," He said honestly, raising a hand and pointing. "The food court's over there." I nodded, registering the direction, and started moving, Cry close beside me. He didn't pose any new conversation, and it sort of unnerved me. He must have been so used to staying silent in public. Maybe I could bring him out of it.

"Know any good games on multiplayer we can get?" I glared another staring person down as we passed them. "Ones we don't already have?" He gave a half-smile at this, accompanied by a casual shrug. "I've been saving up for Crysis 3. I'm pretty sure it has multi-player mode. How about that?" I nodded. "A shooter game? Sounds good."

It was quiet between us again until we entered the food court, and hell, it was packed. It had a huge assortment of fast-food restaurants, McDonalds, KFC, Burger King, a sushi place, lots of stuff actually. In the middle of it all were many tables and benches, lots of people about them but I spotted numerous places where the two of us could sit.

I looked at Cry to ask him where he wanted to go, only to find him looking rather nervous, biting hard on his lip as glanced about the noisy area. That was the most obvious way I could tell he was uneasy, I realised. His bottom lip was so battered from being gnawed at he might not have one left one day.

I think he saw me looking concernedly at him, and he stopped his fidgety habit, cocking his head to the side as he clarified himself. "It's not usually this full, that's all. Um, want to get some burgers?" "If that's what you want, sure." We went to stand in line at McDonalds, and I looked attentively about us as we waited. I watched dumbfounded as a person walked away from the counter with a huge drink and a big bag of food. He sat himself at a bar, proceeding to eat the whole lot, and I looked at Cry questioningly, whom appeared to be staring off, absent.

"Dude, he's going to eat that all by himself?" "Hn?" Cry caught on as he looked towards the guy, then back at me with a wry grin. "Yeah. That's the regular size." My eyes widened. The meals here were nothing like Sweden's in comparison of magnitude. "…Holy crap…" He chuckled under his breath. "Welcome to America, dude." I rolled my eyes with a grin, nudging him gently with my elbow. I was glad he could still crack jokes.

We finally got to order, and I stared up at the menu, knowing that what ever I got HAD to be in small. I finally made a decent choice, the employee at the register jotting it down quickly at the till before looking to Cry. His face too was tilted up at the display, lips parted slightly as the lights glinted off of his mask, and I caught the register-girl checking him out. Seriously?

"Um… Can I get a…" He looked down at her, before trailing off as he noticed her pronounced flirty smile. Cry immediately shied behind me a little, mumbling what he wanted in a voice only I could hear. "He said he wanted that burger." I clarified, pointing up at the menu, and she nodded, maybe a little disappointed, taking it down. I paid for our food and moved off to the side to wait for our order. Cry, once again, was chewing on his lip.

"Calm down dude, she's not going to eat you." He glanced up at me as I tucked my wallet away, then down at the tiled floor again. "Yeah, I know." I don't think Cry liked any kind of outside attention, good, bad, mean, suggestive, it didn't matter to him. It appeared to either make him angry, shy or distant towards the public. I didn't really know how to change that about him, or even if I should.

We got our orders fast enough, then moved over to the many tables, finding one that wasn't too badly littered and sitting down. I opened my wrappers apprehensively, and then sighed in relief seeing that the meal was a tolerable size. Cry gave a small smile at my reaction, and started eating his own food, head down. I continued looking around as we dug in, noting that we were surrounded by quite a few other people. Most were minding their own business, or chatting to the people they were with. But some, especially the ones who were alone and obviously had nothing better to do, sat and watched Cry intently without showing signs of losing interest.

I was so sick of them already. How long had Cry put up with this sort of treatment? I couldn't take a day of it, and it wasn't even me they were looking at! Cry was doing his best to ignore it, and I marvelled at his willpower. It was more likely that he ignored it because he was too reticent to put a stop to it, but I gathered a sort of respect for him anyway. I knew for a fact, at least, that we wouldn't be visiting the mall often this month unless we needed to.

I huffed to myself resignedly and attempted to finish my meal off swiftly so we could move on to the gaming store and leave all these gawping people behind. I was so close too, when we were actually approached by someone daring enough to ask.

"Hey." Cry and I both looked to the side at a guy who closely neared our table. He was about our age, and appeared to follow fashion trends closely, clad in designer clothes. He was looking pointedly at Cry. "Why do you wear that mask? Is it some sort of cosplay?"

I glanced between the two uneasily, and Cry did not respond for a while. When he did, his husky voice was measured, if not toned down. "Does it bother you?" The guy raised an eyebrow at the cold and indirect response, flashing a derisory smirk. "What if it does?" Cry said nothing, and I opened my mouth to tell the man to piss off, but he was quicker. "Whatever. It doesn't bother me. You're just weird." He got up from his table then, and I stared after him as he made off. He was out of the food court in a time that spanned shorter than his conversation, and I slowly looked back at Cry.

His impassive mask stared at the empty fries packet sitting in front of him, and I felt really terrible inside. My eyes had been open, but only now could I see. Only now did I understand. What a tough life, I really can't believe he went through this every time he left home. It was always the silent treatment, judgemental stares or scornful comments for him. Never anything encouraging, nothing that made him feel appreciated. He could only be himself on the internet, or alone at home, and I felt so… I felt so bad for Cry. I was feeling his pain, and I wondered if I was the first to be sharing it. No one should have to feel as he was, and yet… He was.

"Hey, let's get out of here." I offered gently, standing up, and it took a little time for him to nod and follow me as we moved out, leaving our trash on the table _(A/N: Always throw your rubbish in the bin, guys. Not trying to teach you bad morals here.)_. We moved out of the court, dodging the tumultuous crowd and, judging by the signs suspended above, we headed for GameStop. I kept Cry really close to me now, his arm brushing against mine as we walked.

I just honestly wanted to give him another hug and tell him I was sorry. Sorry for what he was going through. Sorry for anything I had ever done wrong to him. He never deserved any of that. If I had known that this is what he endured…

"You reckon it would be better if you wore your hoody?" I asked him quietly as he walked. He was still in his t-shirt, his jacket draped around his waist. Maybe it would hide more of his face if he wore it with the hood up. He lifted his head a little at my suggestion, and adopted a cheerless smile. "Tried it. I get told I'm a serial killer who can't afford a hockey mask." Cry laughed ruefully under his breath, but I did not join in with him.

I decided I hated society and its stereotypes from that moment.

We walked into GameStop, checking out whatever they were advertising and their on-special sales before moving over to the PS3 section to search for Crysis 3, the game we had originally intended to purchase. The store was much less clustered, there were people there, but they were all like us- absorbed into their videogames.

"Here it is," I said gleefully after scanning the racks, speaking with renewed optimism. "It looks awesome." Cry grinned, seeing we had found what we had been looking for, taking the case from my hands and flipping it over to read the back and check the pricing. "That's the one. The epitome of epic." I laughed, reaching for my wallet again. "Amen."

We took the Crysis 3 CD case to the counter, continuing to look around and check everything out now we were there. The gaming store was always our kind of comfort zone, a place where I think even Cry could relax. I hoped this meant he was having a good time now, as we, or at least I, had originally planned. But then again, with what followed, maybe not…

The two of us were checking out this fantastic array of merchandise behind the counter, chatting giddily, when we heard the excited ascent of voices behind us.

"Hey, is that PewDiePie?! Oi, look, it is! Those are his headphones, I know it!"

"What? No, you idiot, it's probably just…Wait! That's Cryaotic with him! Oh, God, it's really them!"

I froze at the strident call of our names, and chanced a glimpse over my shoulder, sighting a mix of avid video-gamers whom eagerly advanced upon us. Cry instinctively grew silent and stiff beside me at their fervent approach, and I sighed.

Here we go again.


	10. Chapter 7

**My Obsession: Chapter 7:**

_A/N: I think this fanfic should have actually been named, 'What this means to me'. That's another song, yes, by I See Stars. I think it would have made more sense, but… I know, I really suck with titles. I can come up with plots, names, ideas and whatnot, but when it comes to actually titling a fanfic, I fail. Maybe it's because I don't plan my fanfics before I write them, so I don't really know what they're really going to be about. I don't think I'm going to stop half-way through this one though. There are parts I still need to figure out, sure, but I've already planned the epilogue, and I haven't hit any major writer's blocks yet, so all for the best._

_Oh, and I have good news. Exam week is over (I flunked math) and now my holidays have begun. It means a tonne more updating for you dudes, so rejoice! :D_

_Alright now, with reviews, my good friends wowwy66 and 1411zulyANDalexis have once again made me laugh my head off with their passionate comments, and I truly appreciate them. I'm pleased you guys are happy with the progress the story is taking, despite it being slow, and it's good to know you're enjoying my style and focus of writing as it is. I would love to hear everyone else's take on my fanfic too, I see my views ascending so quickly but I don't hear much on what you're thinking. I take criticism and may even implement it too, so spare a minute to say a word, you'd be surprised about how much it means to me._

_On a final note, I just want to commend my mate (in real life as well on here) JimStar. She gave me a brilliant idea today for my fanfic, and as I result I have planned PewDieCry's first kiss. Heh, Jim, if you're face-palming reading this, it's your fault for suggesting the situation! Don't go shooting it off though. ;3 Have fun, readers! Enjoy this next chapter (even though it's rather sporadic and could be better (it's 2 am here, really tired, sorry))!_

**Cry's POV:**

We were at GameStop, single most popular gaming store in America. Of course, I should've expected to meet fans there. Too bad I didn't really consider it.

I hesitated as Pewds and I turned with our backs to the counter, registering the approach of a group of avid gamers, all of whom appeared to be overly excited to meet us. My gaze flickered across the group of them, observing them vigilantly.

There were about 6 of them, mainly guys, but there did happen to be a girl or two there. They looked really joyful to see us, and were chatting happily between themselves, throwing comments back and forth and laughing, carefree as ever.

They seemed like a pretty cool group, but they were too loud for me. Letting go over some headphones and a mic was fine, but we were in public, and there was no screen separating me from these people. And then I started to worry further, that anxious feeling clawing up from within… What if they got touchy, or tried to peer too much into my private life? And the subtle way they were eyeing my mask… I don't think they were being rude, just inquisitive, but…

I didn't want it. Not one bit.

Maybe you don't understand. You probably don't, and I don't blame you. It's a personal thing, some frightening monster that has always lived inside me and augmented hugely after I started living alone. It's deep in my heart, and tells me I will never be safe in the eyes of people I don't know. I don't care if those people say they love me, or that they think about me. Thing is, I'll never know, so I can never be out of harm's way.

I'm afraid of pain, even just the idea of it. I'm not talking about blood and wounds, they don't disturb me at all. I in fact like treating injuries, and watching things heal over. Maybe, if I hadn't been so into videogames, I could have gotten into college and done medicine instead.

But physical infliction is not what I'm talking about. I'm speaking of abrasions to the soul, to your mental and emotional state. I've always been sickly afraid of being abandoned, or being talked down to. I'm afraid of being judged, and of being told I'm worthless. I used to try and avoid any reason to be berated upon, but I think it got to a point where I would feel like shit regardless. I could only just bear the intimidating opinions of the world and get by, and the only way I did so was by wearing my mask.

I hide my face because I need to. I can't explain it, and I won't bother. It's a need, I feel incomplete if it's not on my face. I know it makes me stand out, but my mask is a part of me, I simply can't be without it. If I don't wear it, I don't know what could happen. There was a time when I didn't have it, so of course people would have seen my face, but that was long ago.

I keep to myself now. The only one who sees me under my mask is my reflection, and I think it's better if it stays like that.

"Cry?"

I blinked, severing my distracted gaze from a taller guy who was staring at me enquiringly to look at Pewds. My Swedish friend looked a little cautious, slowly tilting his head towards one of the girls in the group. "She asked if you'll be doing another 'Cry Reads' soon." I looked at the girl, whom looked perky and expectant, and I let my eyes travel indifferently as I answered. "Yeah, sometime soon." Everyone was quiet for a moment, as if waiting for me to say something else, and I silently jerked my head away in response.

I didn't want to talk. I wanted them to leave me alone. They could communicate with me through comments on my videos, couldn't they? I would much prefer that. I would be much nicer typing through my keyboard, and I wouldn't feel awkward, and they wouldn't feel neglected. I didn't see the difference in meeting face-to-face as compared to talking through Skype, except that it was less comfortable and I was more prone to screwing up here. Sure, I met fans often whenever I went out, but it didn't mean I liked it.

I just wanted to go home…

I seized up a little as I felt something warm brush by my hand, and then sweep across it again, lingering. I didn't look down, but I slowly reacted by turning my palm towards the warmth, only to have it seized by what was unmistakably another hand. My eyes widened a little, feeling fingers dance over my wrist before interlinking with my own, sliding into the spaces between them and grasping my hand reassuringly.

I glanced down in surprise then, but I couldn't see my hand. It was held behind my back, against the counter. Both my and PewDie's thighs were obscuring my view, and I had no idea what-

Oh, wait. Was that Felix holding my hand?  
I felt my face heat up a little, but I didn't pull away. His hand was so warm, and surprisingly soft. I took a fleeting side-ways look at him, but he was laughing at something one of the guys was saying, paying no mind to his action.

I didn't get it. Why was he…? I mean, it was nice but… I, uh, I didn't…

"Hey, Chaotic, are you buying Crysis 3?" One of the other guys looked closely at me, asking the question flatly as if testing whether I would be right enough to answer, or would just shrug it off again. I raised my free hand to the back of my neck, scratching my nape nervously. "Uh, I... Yeah, I guess so…" I was a little bit too much sidetracked now to come up with a decent answer, but PewDie swiftly jumped into the conversation to pick it up again. "Yeah, we'll be playing it. You guys should try it out too! That'd be awesome. Right, Cry?"

He smiled brightly at me, giving an honest grin, and then…

And then I realised what he was doing. I realised what he was trying to do.

Felix was trying to support me. Holding my hand, saving my conversation, he was trying to tell me it was all ok, because he was there. That maybe I could let go a little, because he would make sure nothing happened to me, and that these people couldn't and wouldn't get to me, just because there was no way that he'd let them.

Seeing me all agitated and jittery beforehand must have really concerned him. I felt a little guilty at being so cold earlier, realising I had done more than repel my fans. I'd been selfish, having likely embarrassed him too with my half-ass answers, but he hardly seemed to mind, standing cheerfully beside me awaiting my response, whatever it would be. He was trying to help me, he was actually… caring about me, and I was heartened by that. I felt my spirit soar.

You know, I will never forget that moment. That one time when Pewds smiled at me, and something inside of me, something besides the monster that lurked deep within, something _good_, was born. That something, regardless of what it was, I so desperately needed.

I managed a significant smile back, lightening up. "Yeah, it'll be great. I've heard it's really cool in multiplayer. Hey, did you know that…"

Behind our backs, I squeezed his hand gently. Thank you, Pewds.

Thank you.

**PewDiePie's POV:**

They didn't stay much longer, and I didn't let go of Cry's hand once during the time they were there.

Cry loosened up a lot more after flashing that wonderful smile of his, and I was over-joyed to see him even go so far as to crack a joke about Portals 2 and our 'genius' co-ops which had everyone laughing. He answered questions and asked them, and I was surprised to see him take a query concerning his mask well without killing the mood. I did manage to redirect the conversation at that point, and I think he was thankful for it, but really, I was so proud of him.

Let's be serious here. I'd only been with Cry for less than two days, and I definitely didn't understand hid situation entirely, but I knew it couldn't be easy for him. I didn't even really know if my encouragement to relax a little would help him at the time, but to see him reacting so positively like this, albeit a little quieter than normal, was amazing.

And it was all because I pretty much held his hand.

After a substantial chat, the group decided to leave, and they looked heftily satisfied with what they got from us. They were a nice lot, no doubt, and I think we all enjoyed the encounter, at least a little bit. It was a good experience, and I was so happy with what came out of it, mostly on Cry's behalf.

"Stay sweet, bros! Remember to keep this encounter a secret!" I waved a hand at them with a humorous laugh as they started to saunter off, and they sent me a 'thumbs-up', chattering excitedly as they left the store in a bustle. You could still never be sure if they would leak the whole incident of meeting the two of us together over the internet, but I figured I might as well drop the request on them. I was trusting that they would understand anyhow, and wouldn't make this difficult for Cry or I like true fans wouldn't.

It was suddenly really quiet again with them gone, and I turned my head to look at Cry. He was gazing after them contently, and I smiled at his renewed attitude, even if it might be temporary. Noticing I was watching him, Cry pivoted his head to look at me as well, and I warmed up immediately to see the grateful smile he adopted. I knew it was directed at me for what I had done for him, and I admittedly relished in it. The fact that this worked out, when it otherwise might have been nothing more than a pathetic occurrence, was an accomplishment for me, if not for us.

I finally let go of Cry's hand with some reluctance, turning back towards the counter. I cast an apologetic look at the clerk, who appeared to have been waiting for our previous little congregation to end, but he only shrugged. I took the PS3 CD case from Cry's hands, handing it in, and we each put in half to make it a game we both owned. I just couldn't wait to get home and rock out on the PS3 as we said we would.

With the transaction over, we finally left the game shop, and I was still feeling so high on what happened that I brought it up with Cry as we walked towards the exit.

"You were really good back there, you know. I didn't think you had it in you, Cry." I nodded approvingly at him, my accent possessing a fluffy characteristic, almost proud, and he showcased a grin. "Mm, yeah. It's all thanks to you, though." I shared a knowing look with him then, and gave a contented sigh. "Don't worry about it, Cry." I slung an arm casually over his shoulder, and this time he didn't tense up at my touch. We hardly noticed any stares from around us on the way out.

"Don't even worry 'bout it."

_(A/N: 3… AM… Need… Sleep. Sorry, the above is not perfect. I wanted to do more but my eyes are like half-closed right now. I'll pick up in chapter 8 tomorrow. Later then.)_


	11. Chapter 8

**My Obsession: Chapter 8:**

_A/N: Hey. Yeah, I think I just might warn you guys that this fic will probably be really long. How long? I dunno, it's hard to estimate. I'm suspecting, and this is very rough, maybe 50 chappies. Why? Because I update everyday, and I doubt I'll be finishing this in the next two weeks. And because I build up really slowly, all around. And apparently because my brain is telling me to play out every single day of the month that Pewds and Cry are going to be together. So look forward to it. (Y)_

_Oh, reviews, yay. :)_

_Thanks to wowwy66, 1411zulyANDalexis and nadiamirah for the wonderful commentary! I'm super-duper glad you guys love it and think last chappie was cute! Oh, thanks for the jar of good luck, Alexis, I'm safe-keeping it on my virtual shelf. And yes, the first kiss3 It shouldn't be too long now, I'll just add to their feelings a little more, build up on their relationship, make it more mutual, pronounce some other things, and THEN we can have fun, hehe. Look out for that stuff, it signifies that I'll be nearing the big moment. I'm not gonna tell you in an A/N before it happens though. I will spring it up, and I'm sure you guys will love it. The situation is genius, so thanks JimStar, you really helped me out, gurl. xD_

_Oh, and about the leaking-out-over-the-internet-thing. I wasn't actually planning on the fan-group doing anything, hence why I mentioned Pewds saying what he did, but I'll definitely keep the possibility of them getting bombarded by fans in mind. I wanted to keep it realistic, so that's the main reason why I had them there. Of course, it also brought a bit of Cry out, strengthened his trust in Pewds, but I do plan to include other people later for a similar purpose. I've actually planned some stuff, so it's cool._

_Oh, and based on one of your previous reviews, wowwy, I'm making sure on something in this chapter. Let's see if you get it. xD Thanks guys, R&R!_

**Cry's POV:**

I insisted on getting dessert before heading back to my place. I was in a great mood, and I was still kind of hungry, so ice-cream sounded really good right about then. Besides, everyone knows that Baskin Robbins is the shizz.

"There." I pointed out with a grin, motioning to the corner of the block that the mall was situated on. The store was highlighted in bright pink and blue, welcoming all passer-bys into its delicious embrace. "I'll pay for it this time. Believe me, Felix, you won't be disappointed." I nodded eagerly at PewDie, and he raised his eyebrows with a smile, trusting. "Oh, I believe it'll taste great, bro. I just can't believe you aren't full after that burger meal you had." I snickered at that comment, shaking hair out of my mask. "Comes with all Americans, man. A tough stomach." I patted my flat abdomen with a laugh, and he rolled his eyes in hilarity.

We still walked past people who didn't know what else to do with their eyes, but I couldn't care any less. At least for today. For today, I was secure. It was amazing what being with PewDie could do for me, the security I had realised it offered. I revelled in it, and it was a nice change for me, feeling normal.

And I swear my fingers still tingled from when his hand was in mine.

The two of us turned into the automatic doorway of the ice-cream parlour, moving up to the counter. "See their range?" I pointed out quietly, moving to the sides to examine the tubs in their display freezers. Felix followed me closely, and I prodded at the glass at one particular flavour. "Peanut Butter Brittle. That one's awesome." My gaze eagerly swept across the array of ice-creams. "Oh, and there's the classic Rocky Road. That stuff's really good too. But their premium Chocolate is amazing, and oh yeah, Strawberry Summer, that one's the best. Or maybe Stairway to Heaven…"

Pewds started laughing beside me, muffling it into the sleeve of his shirt. I glanced up at him, flourishing an inquisitive smile. "What?" He wasn't finding my love for ice-cream amusing, was he?

He turned and leaned back against the cool glass, looking warmly at me with his bright, sapphire-blue eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you, Cry, what's your favourite food? Is it ice-cream?" I hesitated, looking back at the frozen ambrosia before smiling softly to myself. "Second-favourite." I clarified, and then tilted my head towards him. "Ice-cream is my second preference." He paused, nodding slowly. "Alright. Second to what?"

I chuckled under my breath, scanning all the different flavours again. "Eh, I'm not telling you." Pewds sounded baffled. "What? Why?" I shrugged. "I dunno. I've always loved it since I was a kid, but I hardly have it anymore. Maybe I'll tell you sometime. Or just drop hints until you get it." I heard him groan at my evasiveness, but I only grinned. "So I have to figure it out?" "Yeah, if you really want to know…" I answered absently, already making my choice. I poked at the glass to show him what I was getting. "Double-scoop of Bubblegum and Strawberry Summer. Sounds good, yeah? You better make your own choice, bro."

He moved beside me, humming in thought as he pressed his hands up against the glass, peering over the myriad of ice-cream cartons. "Wow, there's so many!" I snorted at how surprised he suddenly sounded. "That's what I've been saying the entire time." He laughed, continuing to look over them. Five minutes passed without a decision on his part, and I was starting to get impatient. "Seriously, Pewds? We aren't choosing the wall-paper to your bedroom." "It's hard! Don't judge me, they all look good… All right, I got it." I turned my head towards him. "Did you make a choice?" "Huh? Pfft, no."

He draped an arm over my shoulder, giving up. "You choose one for me." "What?" "Just choose something you think I'd like." "Um, ok…" I glanced across the collection of ice-creams, and hesitated at one. I pointed at it after some thought. "Cotton candy. And…" I scanned the lot quickly, searching for something that would complement it. "And that gourmet Vanilla." Felix huffed over the flavours I chose. "What? No chocolate?" I flicked his arm, scowling. "If you want chocolate, why'd you ask me to choose for you?!"

Pewds got off of my shoulder, straightening up with a laugh. "I'm just joking, bro. I'll get what you suggested. Oh, hey there." I looked up then, seeing an employee had appeared behind the counter. She was admittedly beautiful, being rather curvy and having very pretty eyes. She smiled, revealing a perfect set of teeth, and greeted us amicably. "Hi, what can I get for you guys?"

I figured that since I'd be paying, I'd be the one placing the order too. I fished my wallet out of my back pocket, looking up at her as she did at me. I set my order evenly, my voice toned down a little. "Can I get 2 double-scoops of…" As I related to her the respective flavours, she scooped them out into cups, setting them in those awesome little trays on top of the glass freezers. I handed to her the money, but I felt a tad nervous when her hand lingered a little too long on mine to take the cash. I had thought she had been eyeing me, then again, everyone had been eyeing me all day, but her interest in me was becoming a little too apparent.

And, as with most outside attention, I didn't much like it.

I reached over to take the cups, turning to walk away with PewDie when she spoke out. "You know, I really like your mask. It's cute." I hesitated as I gave Felix his ice-cream, and he had frozen up at her comment as well. She was putting the money away in the register, but even after she did, she still stood there, waiting expectantly for a response. I wasn't feeling too comfortable with it, but I think I managed to just scrape by. "Well, uh, thanks…" I slowly tucked my wallet away, watching her cautiously. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, leaning on the counter with her head tipped to the side.

Yeah. Much too interested.

"What's your name?" She asked then, and a dreadful feeling started to settle in the pit of my stomach. Now things were being turned on me, and as far as I could be brash with people, I didn't want to be rude. Especially not with a girl. I began to fidget, the fingers of my free hand curling into a fist at my side, drawing into myself. I really didn't want to talk about that…

"Hey, he's taken. Don't try any moves, pretty lady." I blinked at Felix's words, stated with a cynical grin and in his notable Swedish accent, and I turned to look at him. Slowly I began to register what he said. Taken? What?! "Oh, really? That's too bad." The girl straightened up then, looking maybe a little peeved, as if she had lost a game. I looked at her, bewildered, but of course she couldn't see that. "Well, enjoy your ice-cream, boys. And if you're ever interested, cutie, I'll be here." The employee blew a little kiss at me, then pivoted and disappeared through the door towards the back of the shop.

What in the world…

**PewDiePie's POV:**

"Alright man, explain yourself. Apparently, I'm taken." I pulled out one of the silver chairs just outside of the ice-cream parlour, seating myself and sighing in response to Cry's demand. He too sat before me, and I think he was watching me intently, not interested in his melting ice-cream as of yet. You know, he could be really intense when he was concerned with something…

I shrugged, poking at my dessert nonchalantly with a magenta spoon. "I was just trying to get you out of the situation, bro. You looked like you were on the edge of a nervous breakdown; thought I'd just, well, help you out." Cry rested his elbow on the table, hoisting his chin up on his palm as he considered my explanation. It was entirely believable, and I wasn't surprised to see him start to lay off. "Well, ok… I guess, uh, thank you, then." I watched him toy with his ice-cream, probably still thinking over the matter, and I wondered what made all these girls so eager to have a go at Cry. It was his voice, I think, I heard that everywhere. Even I could say that it was by no doubt intriguing, with its deep and imposing tone. His charming character too, but that was only on the internet, hardly anyone else saw him for what he was offline. And Hell, no one even knew what he looked like!  
But maybe they liked that about him. Maybe they loved that arcane touch that only he flaunted, in wearing his mask. I don't know, I just liked Cry for what he was, regardless.

Liked, yeah. Not loved. You know, friend-liked.

Right?

…Whatever

"Oh, that reminds me, Felix..." I looked up at Cry, sticking the spoon in my mouth and testing out the sugary-sweet flavour of the Cotton Candy ice-cream. It was fabulous, and I scooped out some more. Cry crossed his legs, leaning back into his chair and attacking his food as he asked the following question. "How's Marzia going?"

I grew rigid, the plastic utensil jutting out of my mouth as the ice-cream slid off onto my tongue (no longer tasting so great) and I left it there for a while, looking for something to say. Should I tell Cry? Should I not tell him? If I did, what would he say? If I didn't, would it affect him badly? Oh fuck, why did he have to mention this of all things?

Cry glanced up at my silence, watching at me sluggishly pulling my spoon from my mouth without offering an immediate answer, consumed by anxious thought. He was mighty good at knowing whether something was right or not though, I think I learned that about him last night, and he turned his head towards me casually, rephrasing himself. "She's not in America, is she?" That was a much easier question to reply to, and I maintained enough of my cool to answer evenly. "No, she isn't." I jabbed at my vanilla ice-cream, letting Cry put the pieces of my broken relationship together.

"Is she in Sweden?" "No." "You said you were heading back to Sweden after this, though." "…I know." Cry's voice lowered as he caught on. "When'd you last call her?" I pulled my phone out, briefly checking my logbook, then slipped it back into my pocket. I returned to my ice-cream. "2 weeks ago." "Oh…" "Yeah." "I'm sorry, bro." "Hey, it's cool." It definitely wasn't. "So, you guys… Aren't together anymore?" I hesitated, and then gave a short and apprehensive nod. Cry sighed sharply, his head leaning over his knuckles. "That sucks." I looked to him with silent, blue eyes, nodding quietly. "It does, but it was necessary, Cry. I don't like to talk about it. I'd prefer to forget it." I knew that if anyone could understand me on those terms, it was Cry. I think- no, I _knew_ that Cry had that inside of him too, those stupid mistakes and memories that had you cringing within. I think that's why I could trust him with that personal information of mine. I knew I was not to be let down.

"Don't worry about it. Just chill, enjoy your time here to the full, yeah?" I looked at him, and gave a placid smile at his hopeful expression. "Yeah." He dropped it then, perfectly whilst still gaining understanding on my situation. I think I had wanted someone other than myself and my ex-girlfriend to release my problems for a while, and the fact that Cry was here… My trust for him grew in me because of that.

"Hey, the couch isn't too uncomfortable, is it?" Cry expertly redirected the conversation without making it awkward between us, and I was thankful to him. I made an appreciative sound in response to nearing the end of my wonderful ice-cream, than answered his question. "It's a fully functional bed, don't worry about it. It might be better like that anyway. I get to watch TV before I sleep; it's the best." Cry laughed at that. "Dude, doesn't everyone?"

We made quite a few jokes afterwards, and really loosened up. It was like time to catch up on what we liked, what we had been doing before two days ago, and what we thought might happen in a week's time. Video-games were mentioned a lot, and we talked about the craziest of the fans we had and the awkward fan-arts we'd seen, and really, just everything interesting and related to us in general. Our ice-cream was gone and we were still chatting, until eventually it got a little colder and I suggested we head home. By that time, we knew each other pretty well personally, and I'm still super glad I had that carefree talk with Cry. I didn't think there was much more to know about him, but now I know he's ticklish under the ribs.

Yeah, I'll remember that.

"Hey, let's head off." I stood, grabbing our rubbish and disposing of it in one of the nearby bins. Cry closely followed me, standing and stretching outwards, making sure he had all his stuff before we started our amble home. It was a little quiet, considering all but the busy traffic around us, until Cry happened to speak up.

"Hey, Pewds." "Yeah?" "It's all Crysis 3 tonight, right?" "Sure is, Cry." "Cool… …Oh, and Pewds?" "Mm?" "Bro-day, everyday?"

I laughed vivaciously, stopping by the traffic light and turning to look my good friend in the mask, holding a clenched hand out for a bro-fist which was eagerly returned. I pulled my hand back, returning his grin with one just as big.

"Yeah, man. Bro-day, everyday."


	12. Chapter 9 A

**My Obsession: Chapter 9 (A) :**

_A/N: Fast food flirts with Cry. I know. It's obvious. It flirts with me too._

_I think I had things to say but I'm kinda trying to get the following story plot down in my head so my memory is kind of erratic right now. I'm also not gonna be able to update in my usual time. Yes, I am going over the 24 hour mark. Kill me._

_Yeah, so I was thinking of writing another one-shot, maybe based on Cry and Mad!Cry, and I think a songfic sounds good. I'm quite a bit into alternative and post-hardcore, and the lyrics in that genre usually have a lot of meaning, so today I found something workable within macabre literature. It's blessthefall's God Wears Gucci (if you don't like screamo, please don't actually listen to it and die on me), so check the lyrics out if you like, and tell me if you think I should make something out of it in a stand-alone based on Cry's unstable emotional state. Also, if I do go ahead with it, it might mean a few days without updates on My Obsession, though it'll likely be spanned out so you'll still get chapters being posted up regularly. It'll only be a temporary inconvenience, though, so give me some feedback if you'd like it, please. :)_

_Now, with reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you 1411zulyANDalexis, wowwy66, Kodiak and nadiamirah for all your comments. Alexis, you have no idea how much you make me laugh! Want to say that I'll likely prolong this fanfic just for you, seriously, lol. I'll see if I can go over and above 50 chapters. Every day will likely be in 4 chapters, so that's like… yeah, that's 120 chappies. 110 left. Wish me luck with that! And wowwy, love the pointers on what I'm doing right. It's really encouraging, and mentioning those little bits of my story that interest you helps me decide on what to include more of in my future chapters. It's awesome. Kodi, so good to see you review! Thanks a bunch for reading it, I'm really glad to see you comment. I hope the story brightens your trip! ^^ And last, but not least, nadia, thanks again, bro, and about whether things will go fangirly soon, I'll tell ya it's coming. I'm sorry, I still want to build things up before lurching into it, especially on Cry's part. I want to set this relationship up between them that won't be perfect, but can be improved, and I think that will give more depth to the story. But when I go, I'll go all out, so please be paitent. :3_

_Thanks, guys, and keep me updated with what you think! Have fun!_

**Cry's POV:**

It was late afternoon when we got back home, and I pushed the door open firmly, allowing PewDie in first and staying behind to lock the door. Despite the two of us being a little tired, Crysis 3 was likely the only thing on our minds at that moment, and the increase in Felix's pace and exuberance clearly expressed that.

"It's chilly in here." Pewds commented with a sound yawn as he moved off to the living room, swinging the GameStop bag behind him. I glanced in his direction as I finished securing the locks, seeing the black plastic bag he was carrying hit the wall hard. Geez, he was careless. "'ey, be careful with that disc, Felix!" "Yes, mother!"

I snorted, heading away from the door and moving to the kitchen to put my wallet and keys down on the counter. The pizza-box had been left out from last night, and I observed the two remaining slices of pizza before putting them in the fridge for later consumption. I doubted I would forget about them. I loved pizza a lot, so it was hard to find me wasting it. I'd probably have them for supper or something.

"Hey Cry, where's your PS3?" Pewds sauntered into the kitchen from the adjacent room, placing his own stuff down next to mine before turning to me. "I looked for it, but it's not in the living room." I casually took a can of 'V' from the fridge door, staring over it at him with a vacant look. "Huh? What PS3? I didn't know we needed a PS3."

PewDie grew rigid, crossing his arms and glowering at me with a flat expression. I laughed at his face, snapping open my can and raising it to take a drink. "You're such a retard, Cry." PewDie moved forward as I lowered the can to speak, snatching the lime-green canister off of me. "Hey!" I exclaimed, reaching out for it as he threw his head back and took down huge gulps. "I was only joking, you asshole! Give me my drink back."

Felix pulled away from the can, pressing it back into my hand and offering a burp, to which I scowled. I could feel by weight that hardly half of what buzz I had was left. "Teaches you not to 'joke' with me next time." He taunted, blowing a raspberry in my face before drawing back and returning to the living room. I glared after him, and then looked down at my drink, staring at the rim of it. Despite knowing we had both drunk from the same edge, I lifted it again to finish it off.

Indirect kissing, huh. Funny that I didn't complain.

"Alright, so where is it, Cry?" I sighed as he asked the question a second time, pegging the empty container at the trashcan in my kitchen and shifting towards the lounge-room. He stood idly beside the couch, looking expectantly at me as I came in to address him. "It's in my room." I responded, leaning against the doorway. "I'll go get it and set it up here. You just… Stand there and look pretty." He laughed, taking me seriously and striking a dramatic pose to which I had to roll my eyes. "Sure thing, Cry. Standing here…" He stretched and exhaled, fixing himself in another front, brushing his blond hair back with a sexy grin. "…looking pretty." He winked at me then, and strangely I felt my face heat up before snickering at him. "You scare me sometimes, man."

From the way my heart beat, I'm pretty sure he did more than scare me.

I pulled away from the weird Swede, heading to my room where I went to untangle the net of wires set about my PS3 and attempted to find my second controller. It didn't take too long, my hands were quick when it came to electronics, and in no time I was carrying the lot bunched up in my arms over to living-room TV. When I set down on my knees in front of the television, Pewds was no longer standing there.

"Where'd you disappear to, bro?" I called out, leaning forward and checking the jack system on the monitor before inserting the right plugs. "I'm in the bathroom." I turned my head swiftly towards said place, seeing the lights were on but the door wide open, then looked distractedly back at the console. "'Kay." I sorted all the wiring out and made sure the batteries in the controllers were fine, turning everything on and flicking switches everywhere. Sure enough, the familiar purr of my PS3 console began, several indication lights lit up in green and I was giddy to be able to grab the case we had bought and insert Crysis 3 into the CD port.

"It's ready, Pewds!" I announced excitedly, getting up and lightly tossing both controllers on the couch, reaching over to turn the above light-globe off. The room was overcome in the familiar shadow I required to play videogames in, and the flicker of blue and white lights about the place set the best of moods indeed. I grabbed the blanket I had given Felix for sleeping, spreading it out so we chill under it if it got cold, and sat on the couch, grabbing a controller and flicking through the menu screen.

He still didn't come out for sometime, and I turned my head to eye the open door he was behind suspiciously. "You alright, PewDie?" His response was delayed.

"Um… Um, yeah..." I blinked at his sluggish and uncertain reply, slowly lowering the controller on the couch. "You sure?" I got up this time, sidling into the illuminated room to see him standing in front of the mirror, examining his arm. He had unravelled the bandages I put on him yesterday and piled them on the vanity, and was prodding at his raw skin as if to test how much it hurt. I moved forward to myself observe the forming cicatrix. "I forgot to ask you about that. Is it ok?"

He stared at it for a little bit longer, before glancing at me. "Yeah." He said conclusively, holding it out for me to see. "It doesn't really hurt much anymore. Reckon I still need the bandages?" "Not those ones, no. I have something else though." I squatted and pulled open the vanity drawer, and I saw him raise an eyebrow as he crouched next to me, watching me rummage through the medical contents.

"Why do you have all this stuff?" He questioningly lifted the pair of scissors I had used yesterday, then dropped them as if they were despicable barrels. I laughed. "Oh, just in case I need it. Doesn't everyone have a first-aid kit?" Felix sat down on the tiled floor, his back to the wall. "Yeah, but they don't have a hospital in their bathroom… What's that?" He pointed at a blue box in the back of the drawer, and I looked to it after finding the bandage I needed. "Um, that's…" My eyes widened as I realised what it was, and I shut the drawer swiftly. "Just gloves." Pewds frowned, cynical. "Those weren't glov-" "Shut up and give me your arm."

Felix handed me his arm at my tone of voice, and I peeled the back of the band-aid patch off, setting it over the healing wound briskly. I smoothed it out, unable to ignore the fact that my face was still radiating so much heat.

Nor could I possibly tell PewDie that what he saw were condoms. I'm thinking how the hell they got into the medicinal drawer in the first place, but making sure he didn't ask questions was most definitely my main concern.

He didn't bring it up again though; he looked a little more observant, but he sat there quietly until I was done fixing his injury. "There. You're all good to go, sir." I stood and grabbed whatever used bandages there were on the vanity, and threw them into the bin next to the shower. PewDie just sat there, staring off at the wall opposite to him with a preoccupied look. After clearing up, I looked at him and sighed, nudging my head towards the bathroom door. "Come on, man. Let's go play some." I stepped over his out-stretched legs, heading out when I felt my arm being grabbed and yanked backwards with sudden force.

I yelped, unexpectedly falling over and onto my butt. Damn, and it had to be tiles.

"Ow… Dude…" I turned my head to look dazedly at Pewds, who hadn't moved much except he now had a grip on my arm which he refused to let go. He was staring at his lap, probably thinking something over, and I slowly pivoted my body so I could hear what he had to say. He could have just asked to talk though, now my ass hurt.

His hand slackened on my lower arm, sliding down to take my wrist. I felt myself hesitate. "Cry…" He started off slowly, gradually raising his gaze so he could look me in the mask with those intelligent blue eyes. "Do you…" I felt my heart tremor as he gently thumbed the tendon along my wrist. "Do you trust me?"

Whoa, entire atmosphere change. I didn't turn my face away, continued staring at him with my mouth pressed into a tight line. I had the immediate answer to that, yes, but I wanted to know _why_ he was asking it and what brought it on. He seemed very morose, and I felt that if I responded incorrectly or in a hurtful way, I might truly damage him.

But there was really nothing better than the truth, was there?

The bathroom floor was cold underneath me as I responded, my words careful. "I don't trust people, Pewds. You know that…" I trailed off purposefully, watching him for his reaction. He averted his dejected gaze downwards, slowly nodding as if expecting my answer to be as so. I hugged the knees of my jeans with my free arm before finally continuing to speak. My words were soft, honest. "You know that, but… I trust you more than anyone else in the world."

It was true, regardless of how cliché it sounded. I didn't even trust my own family anymore, and friends I could hardly distinguish from strangers. But Felix had always been different to me, ever since we had our first chat on the internet, and it seemed even more predominantly so within the time he had stayed with me.

And it wasn't a case of who I decided to show my face to. My trust wasn't defined by how much I spilled about my personal life. No, it was about how much I depended on that person, how much I was my true self in front of the other. About how much I cared for them, that I would do whatever I could to make them feel secure. It was about someone who affected me, as much as I affected them.

And evidently, Felix was the only one who had kind of bond based upon trust with me. Why that was, I didn't know at the time, but he did mean more to me than the average best friend. I thought the reason for that was solely because of me, since my beliefs obviously ascended the straightforward prospect of 'friendship', so surely he had that greater a status to me than a simple 'best friend'. But how much greater, I didn't really well comprehend. Mind you, I hadn't been truly 'in love' before, so if I had been falling for him at that point, I wouldn't have known it had it hit me square in the face.

I was able to conclude, though, that those feelings were the reason why I liked the feel of his hand over mine, the reason why my heart beat fast when he made suggestive jokes, the reason why I didn't pull away when he held my face that day. It was the reason why I felt so spirited when he supported me, and it was the reason why I couldn't get angry at him without knowing that I would forgive him later. It was the reason for a lot of things, a lot of the ways I acted in front of him that I would never act in front of any other person.

I just didn't know what it was yet.

"It's real nice to know that, Cry. Thanks, I... I really needed that." I refocused on Pewds, and he was smiling faintly to himself. I knew I had moved him, and I still didn't know why he had asked the question, but I honestly didn't mind. Maybe the fact I had been short-tempered with the box in my drawer had his mind going, or maybe something I said inspired him to ask the question that might've been lingering on his mind. Maybe the way I had been acting towards him made him want to clarify what he meant to me, or maybe it was what had happened with Marzia that induced him to ask me the question. I really don't know.

I was no doubt glad he asked though. It verified my own feelings, and brought me a step closer to him too.

I grinned at PewDie through my ''Sup?'-face, lightening the mood. "You're always welcome, friend. Now, come on, don't leave Crysis waitin'!" He let go of me then with easy laughter, and I stood, dusting off my still-sore butt and holding out a hand to help him onto his feet. He looked up at me, his smile becoming more solid and promising, then accepted the hand up and looked to me with renewed eagerness. "Alright, let's do this, Cry. Adventure!"

Felix gently shoved me towards the door, and I snorted in laughter, leaving the bathroom and letting him turn off the lights as I moved to settle on the couch. "Adventure." I repeated in concord, handing him his controller with an amiable grin. I grabbed the blanket, throwing it over both our legs as he sat down. "Ooh, comfy. Come snuggle up to me." "Shut up." I laughed, though I did scoot over a bit and most definitely relished in his warmth beside me.

We loaded the game up then, editing the controls and making stupid choices over who got to possess the top-half of the screen and who would bottom, who got to try out the tutorial, and hence game, first, and who got to have what colour uniform. Finally we had the first map on multiplayer loading, and I tilted my face towards Pewds as he spoke quietly to me.

"Hey, Cry." I turned my face on his side, relaxed. "Yeah?" "Really, thank you." I hesitated briefly, then smiled at his second show of gratitude. "It's cool." Silence resumed for a bit. Loading was 64% complete when he spoke again. "Hey, Cry." I didn't move to look at him this time, but of course I answered. "Yes, Pewds?" He didn't reply for a bit, but I felt him shift beside me.

And I definitely felt something brush against the side of my mask.

I twisted my head then, looking at him. PewDie was resettling himself into the couch with his mouth curved into a smile, watching the inert TV screen. I blinked several times, wondering over the purpose of his call and what I thought had just happened. "Hey, man, did you just…?"

I trailed off, feeling my face warm up beneath my mask for the umpteenth time that day. Felix shifted his gaze onto me, understanding apparently vacant. "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow at my prolonged silence, and I looked away. "Nevermind." I said quickly, clearing my throat and feeling overcome with relief when our game loaded on 100%.

My blunder was eventually forgotten as we were lost in the intrigue of the game, and soon enough we were hooting and teasing each other as we played Crysis 3 for hours on end. It was great.

But I still felt it though. Especially afterwards.

I swear Felix had kissed my cheek that night. Through the mask, sure, but I could swear it.

_(A/N: Yeah, that ends that day. By the way, I don't know why Cry had condoms in his medical drawer either. Ask him, not me. :) )_


	13. Update (18-04-13)

My Obsession: Update 18/04/13

Alright, so...

*drastic sigh*

Skip to the bottom of this if you don't want to hear the details and get the main message. The bold paragraphs are fine. If you read this whole thing, thanks, at least you care.

Ok, life is really sucking for me at the moment. Typing this is a flippin' effort for me right now, I'm like /THIS/ close to the edge.

**Alright, so two nights ago or something, I was going to start typing up the next chapter for My Obsession. My sister had been using my laptop earlier in the day, and when I went to put the charger in cos' the laptop was on 5%, the laptop wouldn't charge. Turns out the port is broken and will cost a bloody hundred bucks to fix it. And that's coming from my pocket, so that sucks. And guess what? My laptop is where I do /ALL/ my fanfic writing. ALL of it.**

My shirt just ripped. That's nice. Real flucking nice. ... *grabs pillow and screams into it*

Ok, seriously. Do you know where I'm typing this? In the family room, in a straight-backed chair, staring at a monitor which is this gross yellow that is burning my eyes out because the display cabling is broken, with my entire family behind me watching TV, which is causing me severe paranoia, hitting on a keyboard with keys that keep jamming.

I can't update a fanfiction on this ugly potato. I just CAN'T.

And my parents are /THIS/ close to finding out I'm publishing a Yaoi fanfic and putting me under house arrest for life. I've been there before for roleplay, and if I'm caught this second time... Dear God, help me.

Yeah, I'm almost 16, still being watched over. It's what happens to the best of us.

My school work is haunting me. There's a part of me that will give up my study for a fanfic, but there's also this thing in me that screams, 'You're gonna fail math because you got distracted by your hobby and if you get below 80 for your term exam, you know you won't forgive yourself', and sadly that thing is true. I don't often work hard for school, but I want to keep up there. And I hope that mistake I made a week ago hasn't resulted in a below 80%, because I've been having nightmares.

Yeah, and I'm so behind on roleplay. Really far behind. And tonight, I tried to post on a certain wolf RPG site, and my entire page and a half post deleted itself. And then what? I do it again, and it deletes a second time. I want to flip. I still have to do things on all these other sites too, and it's just freaking horrible. I don't even social network nor run my own site. Can you imagine how bad it would be if I did that too?

It's just really bad. Writing is one of the only things that makes me truly happy, and I can hardly do that anymore. It's so bad. I feel so bad. I can hardly write when I'm feeling bad, and I'm so sorry to let you all down who want to read my fanfic because you honestly love it.

**I'm not giving it up though, oh, no. I'm just saying it'll be delayed for the next two or so months. Maybe an update every 2 or 3 weeks, a week at its shortest. I'm sorry. I don't plan for it to stay like this. I will resume my 24-48 hour update when my laptop is returned to working condition, and my school work I can deal with. Screw roleplay, I'll do that whenever, this matters the most to me right now.**

**I'm so sorry. And just when I get almost 2500 views, and my most reviews, favs and follows too. Just, I love all you guys. You really motivate me, so I'm not giving up. I'll get out of this, slowly, and I'm not letting you down, 'kay? So please attempt to deal with my shit.**

I should have said this earlier, but with everything happening, and the fact that I didn't have connection these past two days has been really frustrating. It's really bad. But I want to commend my reviewers now instead of next chapter because there is stuff to say and I think you guys deserve it.

Wowwy, thanks so much, your regular reviews make me smile regardless and I know I just can't give this thing up because of you. Love how you positive my story, makes me really happy. ^^ About your smut question, I'm considering it seriously. I haven't written it before, no, and if I do I'll have to take... precautions, but I know the kind of thing you're looking for and I'm considering it. If I do write it, I'll include it as a bonus chapter or link it as another fic to this story. I know some people here don't want one, so heads-up to them, it won't affect the plot if I do write one, so those who do want it can enjoy it separately. It's not certain yet though, don't get too excited, but I'm thinking about it, and will be experimenting. Thanks for the suggestion, I love you, bro.

Alexis, dude, so bad to hear that you're sick. I feel so FrUKing bad cos' I know you look forward to my story and if this is like chicken soup for you, I can't send it everyday as I might have before my laptop broke and it makes me feel so bad inside. I'm so sorry, Alexis. And I just want to say I love your reviews soooooooo much. You're so hilarious, and I don't care if you get off-topic, it makes me laugh so much and I really, really appreciate it. I'm sorry not to be able to post for people life you. You really motivate me you know, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna try hard to get my laptop fixed for you, I swear, so bear with me, gurl. Thanks so much, I haart you. xx

xXRanger'sApprenticeXx, new reviewer I see. I'm just gonna call you Ranger, if you don't mind. :) Thanks for reading my fic after wowwy recommended it, I'm happy you love it bro. About your thing about updating more, meh, it's ironic now, isn't it? I'm sorry. When everything is in order again, I definitely will be updating faster. Thanks for taking the time out to review though. You're great, thank you.

sasuko365, hey there. I'm so glad my story makes you laugh, that's always a good thing. I'll be making you laugh more, sasuko, not too long now. Still got 27 or something days of fun for them, so keep checking back, ok? Thanks.

Last, but not least, Christian, love the enthusiasm, mate! Not too long now, they'll make out soon enough. Patience, bro, treasure it. :) I'm really touched by your comment saying this is one of the best fics you've read. That's really inspirational, thanks. Won't let ya down.

**Ok, so that's it, guys. Thank you, and stick with me. Later, then. Expect the next chapter maybe this Sunday. Maybe. Love ya, BeautysHarlequin/Cammy xox**


	14. Chapter 9 B

**My Obsession: Chapter 9 (B) :**

_A/N: Ok, I'm gonna be strong and do this.*turns off all lights in the room to make ugly yellow screen more tolerable and sits on the family computer* I shall type this now because I have sudden motivation because all you guys are awesome. Let's do this._

_I'm going to make this A/N short because this monitor really does hurt my eyes, so I won't do individual replies. I do, however, want to say thank you for all the nice words and encouragement. It doesn't go to waste, I tell you. I really want to do this for you guys, so thanks for telling me what you think and supporting me. My heart goes out to Wowwy66, CaroTheVamp, xXRanger'sApprenticeXx (or App, I got it ;D ), nadiamirah and 1411zulyANDalexis._

_And it's funny how a lot of you are also having charging problems. Maybe it's an epidemic all laptops are catching. I dunno. I hope the computer store can cure my laptop soon. And then maybe cure the revolting screen on this one._

_And I'm so paranoid of my family right now. I'm taking all the necessary precautions- private browsing, all docs hidden, working early morning or late at night, yeah, I'm pretty secure._

_But thanks you guys, really. I love you all. And hearing about your problems tells me to stop being a whiny butt, suck it up and DO IT. Even though I don't think that's what you all intended. But yeah, here I am, doing it, so enjoy!_

**PewDiePie's POV:**

I opened my eyes to see a long corridor, of hardy brick walls and a coarse floor of concrete. It was filthy, black grit layering the ground, an overturned cockroach here and there, puddles of tainted and murky liquids spread stagnantly about. I would take a step, and would hear my breathing echo off of the oil-smeared walls, consumed by shadows unperturbed by the lantern light thrown from my shivering hand. The shattered light-globes above me failed to illuminate what lay ahead, and I would occasionally hear a subtle crunch as I walked over a new pool of splintered glass and through the dingy air of the sickly hallway.

I was walking through this corridor, and I couldn't stop. There was no need to stop, but no reason to keep going. I don't know where I was heading. I didn't have anything to expect. I don't know what I was doing there. I was just there, and I was walking.

I felt like I was in Amnesia, but there was a difference. There were no doors. This wasn't a game formed of pixels, but real matter. Just a long corridor, and I was walking through it, endlessly, searching for an opening I'd likely never find. My lantern swung in front of me, fuelled by oil that never ran out. I didn't look back, didn't know how. The stench of kerosene was strong in the air, my silent stare trained steadily into the dark abyss I was heading into.

And then? Had it been hours, months, days, seconds, minutes? I was walking, my gaze spinning about the dank brick-walls and skittering over the cold, grimy floor, when I felt another presence. I looked up to see a dim, yellow glow suspended ahead; the first globe I had seen that hadn't been broken, and produced, however weak, its own light.

And then I looked below it, to see a dark figure standing there, bathed in flickering yellow. I stopped walking, the hollow sound of my steps echoing into stillness, and watched the figure, the unmistakeable figure of a man, turn his hooded head to the side to assess where I stood behind him. I squinted through the shadows that silhouetted and contrasted against his pale face, trying to distinguish his upper features hidden behind a matted fringe of brown and obscured by black where the light did not illuminate.

And then he smiled, and I recognised that smile.

"Cry." I whispered, my voice uneven.

He giggled, husky voice familiar.

And I took a step towards him.

And then he ran.

I refused to lose him from my sight, but Cry was fast, nothing but rippling shadows dashing across the moving ground. My lantern clinked sharply, wildly casting light about my feet as I pursued him. I heard the rapid echoes of footsteps, my own, his own, footsteps that did not exist. I breathed hard, but I was not tired. I heard him laugh, short fits that would spur me on, and in flashes I would see him moving swiftly in front of me, closer and closer, caught in the light I shed.

And then he was there, in range of my grasp, and I reached extensively towards the material of his jacket, leaned forward, fingers stretching, stiff, poised over the navy blue of his back, and I clamped down hard onto nothing.

I grunted in disbelief as Cry disappeared from me, the force behind my desperate chase throwing me forward in a loss of balance. My knees hit the wet ground, the lantern fleeing my grasp and clattering as it spun off and battered against the wall furthest from me. The light was put out, and I was alone in the dark, breathing heavy, but never tired.

I was very confused though.

When I shakily stood again, I was lost and had little idea on where to go. Where was the start? Where was the end? I couldn't see, my hearing trained on the drip, drip, drip of water somewhere about me. Where was I? What was I doing there? My eyes, despite having easily adapted, were blind to all blackness.

"Found you."

And then he was there again.

I felt arms wrap around my abdomen from behind, and his embrace was cold. I shuddered as he slid his chin over my shoulder, pressing up against my back. I couldn't see him, I could only feel it. But I knew it was him. It had to be him.

It was an affectionate gesture, I could tell from the way he curled into me. I raised my own arms and settled them over his, content, and I wanted to warm him up, wanted to share my heat with him.

And then we were alone, alone in the dingy air of the sickly hallway, and everything was quiet but our steady breathing, his breath so cold at my neck, and the continuous drip, drip, drip of the water somewhere about me, somewhere about us.

And strangely I was satisfied. Strangely I was happy just standing there with him, not knowing my purpose, not knowing why he ran from me, not knowing why we were there, not knowing what we were to do, and simply not _caring_.

Our hearts tremored, and he nuzzled into my neck, and I leaned back against him.

I loved it. I loved _him_.

"Pewds..." He mumbled in that deep, wonderful voice. I felt him kiss my neck, I relished in his touch, wanting more, needing more. Those gentle lips, so cold, nipping at my skin, they were breathtaking. I craned my head back, exhaling, hearts tremoring. "Pewds..." Wanted it, needed it. My hold tightened on his arms as he licked teasingly up my jugular. His whispery words flooded my neck and I moaned. "Pewds..." He was so enticing... So God-damn enticing...

"PEWDS!"

I jolted hard, the black of my sight and the pleasurable feelings suddenly (and, need I say, undesirably) whisked away, replaced by the bright white of Cry's living room walls and the dark brown of the wooden floorboards eye-level to me. I groaned coarsely, caught in the aftermath of the fantasy world, and managed to roll over with my back to the timber floor, clothes and hair askew as I glared tiredly up at Cry's smiling mask towering above me. "What...?"

"Hi."

Annoyed, I flipped him the bird and growled through my nose again, shuddering as I realised just how unpleasantly cold the floor was. I rubbed my eyes, uncomfortable. "Damn it, Cry, how did I end up down here?" My half-lidded gaze shifted to the couch, to the blankets wrapped up in Cry's arms. There was a horrid, oily smell in the air.

Cry shrugged, throwing the sheets into a heap on the couch. He had already gotten changed, into a cotton V-neck sweater and a pair of black skinnies, and appeared to have been up for a while. I noted that his shirt fit him very nicely.

"You fell off the couch when I tried to wake you." I managed to sit up, leaning back against the foot of the sofa and stretching before realising my stomach was exposed. I pulled the hem of my shirt down, expectantly looking up at Cry with a yawn. "And?"

He huffed with a shake of his head, gesturing to the digital clock inbuilt on the DVD player situated beside his TV. I recognized the numbers vacantly. "It's two thirty, man. Even I don't sleep until that late. Usually." He extended a hand to help me up then, and I took it without thinking. His skin was surprisingly warm, and I hesitated.

It was then my dream gradually came back to me. I absently remembered how cold he had been when he hugged me, and it was weird, because Cry was normally really warm. And when he had been kissing my neck like that, he...

Wait.

Uh, wait a minute.

_...What_ had I been dreaming?

I blinked, staring blankly up at Cry, unmoving with my hand stiff in his, the contents of my subconscious mind dawning on me. Could I seriously have dreamed that he...? That's just... _I_ just... Seriously, Felix?

Ohhh, shit.

"Pewds? You okay?" I felt my face heat up, responding to the questioning tilt of his head with an eager nod. "Y-Yeah!" I pulled myself up with his help, then let go of his hand quickly, flustered. I think he noticed I was acting strangely, but he didn't bring it up to scrutinize. "Cool. You want to get changed first, or attempt to eat my epic fail of a brunch?" I settled a little, enough to act on what he said. I crumpled up my face, pretending to be repulsed as I noted the source of the greasy odour in the air.

"Definitely getting changed first."

Cry snorted at my response, pivoting and nonchalantly waving me away as he returned to whatever was burning in the kitchen. "Suit yourself then, sir." I humoured his heavy drawl, scratching the back of my neck and looking around the living room before moving to my suitcase near the storage closet, picking out some fresh (or so I like to think) clothes and heading to the bathroom.

I locked the door and stripped quickly, deciding to have a fast shower so I wouldn't leave Cry waiting for too long. I was so caught up in my thoughts again that I hardly monitored the time I was going to be in there anyway. I turned the temperature up high, letting clouds of steam engulf me, and sighed as I closed the fogging glass barriers and leaned against the tiled wall, piping hot water drenching my body. I closed my eyes, screwing them up as I tried to recall my dream from earlier.

It was very weird. Maybe because I realised that I liked what had happened in my head. While it was happening, and even now too. I think the idea of... touching Cry should have been repellent to me, but thing was, it wasn't. Should I really have been against it? I don't know. Maybe I was just going a little sick in the head. Or was it the after-effects of my break –up with Marzia that caused this?

Because apparently I craved something more from my best friend than his friendship. And maybe not because I _loved_ Cry either, but only because I wanted him, only because I found him undeniably attractive.

And _that_ idea was just _wrong_.

"Actually liking the guy, or wanting him because he's cute? Really, I can be such a..." I trailed off, muttering to myself as I picked up the soap bar.

Hell, I hated how suddenly sure of myself I was when it came to the fact that I liked him. I must have been truly, horribly confused.

And when I thought about it, really, _liking guys_? What would my mother say to me if she knew? Or maybe I didn't really like him. Maybe it was just all in my head, a stupid dream that had me wondering... Maybe my hormones were going crazy.

Or maybe I really didn't care what gender he was, and found Cry to be dating material regardless.

Hey, wait a second... Did that make me bi?

I screwed the water off then, thinking harder than ever. And if I'm bi, and since the girl from the other day said Cry was bi, then maybe he felt the same way too. So did that make it okay for me to like him? But then again, I still had no idea how he felt. Except that he didn't mind if I hugged him, or held his hand.

Was that good enough of an indication?

I really didn't know, and I just couldn't ask him either. So what would I do? Continue to have odd and pervy dreams about him and just let things slide by until he possibly made a move? _If_ he were to make a move? I mean, that was just stupid and...

Yeah, probably.

...Or maybe not.

I stepped out of the shower, drying off and getting changed, all the while contemplating and forming decent plans. I stood in front of the vanity, looking narrowly in the mirror at my face. It was a while before I bothered to do anything, still consumed by thought, but I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and put on some cologne, before deciding that now was a good time to give myself a motivational speech.

I cleared my throat. Talking to myself helps me, I do it in every YouTube video, and I do it when I'm alone too. You can call me insane for it, but I already know now that I most likely am.

"Whatever you do, Pewds," I warned myself quietly, stern voice muffled within the confines of the bathroom, staring at my reflection with serious blue eyes. "You better not fuck this up. For Cry's sake. Because you know if you screw Cry over, you screw over big time." I shook my head knowingly. "You _do not_ want to screw up. Otherwise, bro... Have fun, and good luck. Go get some."

I winked and bro-fisted myself then, drawing away from the mirror, unlocking the door, and leaving for the kitchen.

Have fun? Huh, definitely.

(A/N: Yeah, that dream was a small tease, a little snippet of what I might do. So treasure it. ;) Also, I dunno. This chapter was weird, not the best. I'll strive for more action, less thought next chappie. Thanks, friends.)


	15. Chapter 10 A

**My Obession: Chapter 10 (A):**

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm picking it up again, despite the crappy computer. It moves me that you friends don't want my eyes to fall out, nor for me to get busted, but I'm prepared for that, bros. This story means a lot to me, you guys mean a lot to me, so hey. Let's forget my problems for now, unless something else arises that I need to warn you about, and enjoy the following chappies._

_Yes, that's chappy with a 's'. I planned the next 7 chapters, peoples. A lot of them are going to be in Parts A and B, but no worries, they're pretty long and eventful. Only reason why they're in parts is because I require Pewds or Cry's POV for certain things. Oh, and there's a violent scene coming up, a nice part or two based on angst and understanding, and a slow play over desire and love. Might be a subtle bit of Mad!Cry in there too. I'll also say in advance that the first kiss they'll share is more of a thing of passion, not honest love, more of an acceptance of the fact that they're bi. I know love is the main theme of this fic, but it will be much more prominent later, okies? I think it's the best way not to take things __**too**__ fast for some of my readers, but keep you other romancers occupied with descriptive make-out scenes. __**This one chapter is a bit of a filler though, I've had writer's block, but I'll get over it. Stuffs will happen next chappie for sure.**_

_Also, I want to suggest this amaaaaaazing PDC fic I read. I've been in desperate love with it, and you really have to check it out, guys. It's called 'My Beautiful Creation' by jazz Phoenix, and it's a sci-fi/romance, like a play on Frankenstein but instead an AU where the monster is a ''Sup?-Guy' and Pewds is a modern-day scientist. So, you can find it in my favourites, or just look for it in the search bar, but I can tell you, if you want to cry tears of love as I have, then do go give it a shot. She updates regularly, her writing is great, and Cryaotic is just adorable, so yeah. Go look at it, review, favourite, follow, recommend. Her fic deserves more than it's getting. So, please and thank-you._

_Oh 'n', Goddamn, over 6000 views! Yesh, thanks friends! *hails pirate mug of tea* And many thanks to... *takes deep breath* ...Wowwy66, The Gone Angel Gives Brofist, 1411zulyANDalexis, spinjitzuemastergirl, CaroTheVamp, nadiamirah, xXRanger'sApprenticeXx, TotaltotheMax, wolf of infinity, WheredidIputmyfuckingbike, Lia Alcona, MeggieBuUu and Neko for all reviewing on the latest chapter! Hell, you guys are heartening. I want to reply to you all in this one A/N like I usually do, but I tried and replies themselves went over one page. O.o As a result, I will select 4 or 5 of the best reviews (ie. Longest, earliest, best-written, most inspirational and most interesting/entertaining) to reflect on. Cool, yeah? Check it. :)_

_Longest/Best-written: Wolf, I really liked your review. It's been my longest yet, and was full of constructive content. I loved to hear your side-notes as I take them down as focus points and am able to heed what is best to concentrate on. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you understand that I honestly love taking things slowly, but have become familiar with the differing preferences of my readers, and am trying to alter and quicken my style for them as well. Sometimes I feel like I haven't accomplished an event well enough, but the time intervals between my posts, the availability of my writing equipment, the length of my chapters, life-stress and other factors all effect my end result and frankly my updates aren't as perfect as I might like them to be. I make do though, trying to maintain this fluff-angst balance, satisfy all my readers, make things realistic and pretty much keep this story A-grade. Then again, I feel like I'm constantly improving in these conditions regardless, so I'm not too perturbed, but really, thank you for taking the time out to write all that. I'd be exceedingly glad to hear from you again._

_Earliest: Dear wowwy, nice to know that you liked the dream, and the development on Pewds' character. I thought I was a little weak in that part, but hey, you seem to have liked it, so I'm happy. Thank you, I look forward to your future reviews! ^^ _

_Most entertaining: Alexis! :D This smiley contains all my appreciation and love for your reviews. You flatter me too much, bro. ;w; Hell, I WISH I knew you personally, you're so uplifting! You're a really wonderful person, never change that about you! And I listened to Cry singing Firework, it was adorable, aha! He can't sing but he's amazing! xD Thanks for the laughs, friend!_

_Most inspirational: Ok, now, last, but not least, WheredidIputmyfuckingbike. I'm going to have to call you bike, I'm sorry, tell me what I should call you for future reference in another review. I think it's a pretty slick name though, aha. Anyhow, to quit beating around the bush, thaaaaaaank you for the lovely compliments. You make me feel whole, bro, to be on your top list for PewDieCry authors. Hell, that's an honourable title, I love you for it! I'm glad you enjoy the story structure and plotline, and generally the way I write. You're very motivational, and I relish in your support. I hope you, and all my other readers, enjoy the following chapter!_

**Cry's POV:**

You know, I have never cooked before in my entire life. But, in sudden inspiration, I realised that now is always a good time to start.

I returned to the kitchen as Felix had moved off to the bathroom, and immediately checked the lit stove top. Upon it sat a decent-sized stainless steel cooking pot, lidded and emitting heavy steam. Or smoke. I couldn't tell. It was dribbling vomit-brown liquids from under the rickety lid, and I would amusedly watch the substance trail down and solidify along the steel base as it dried. It didn't really occur to me to turn the heat down, or to wipe away the forming crust. The scent about it was pungent, heavy and gross, and I felt so proud. I had made something edible. Or at least semi-edible. And I didn't even need a recipe.

I felt like a wizard.

Hearing the shower turn on in the bathroom, I decided there was not much to do now but grab a bowl and wait for PewDie to return so he could try out my prepared ambrosia. It was almost done, and with a short whiff, I supposed now would be a good time to turn the heat off and let it simmer. I lifted the lid for a swift peek and grinned at the broiling muck, before quietly covering it over again. I could tell my Swedish friend was going to appreciate my efforts. A lot. Because, Jesus, it smelt so good. Like a dead cat. Delish.

With a sly, little chuckle, I left the kitchen to sort the mess out in the living room. We had played Crysis 3 until pretty late last night, maybe even into the early hours of the morning, I hadn't checked. Eventually, Pewds had fallen asleep with the controller dangling out of his hands and despite my similar fatigue, I moved off the couch, turned my console off, collected the gaming equipment and had him lie in a better position. As soon as I reached my room, and consequently my bed, I was snoring just like him.

I'd admit I had a lot of fun playing with Pewds, at least more than I could have expected. Perhaps even so enjoyable that I've planned to suggest to him that we record a co-op today. In all honesty, the idea of a live co-op had unnerved me a little before, but I hadn't really protested against it when I had met him at the park. I knew playing videogames with him was fun, but I wasn't too sure about how great it would be when broadcasted from the same room. It was a stupid doubt because, thinking about it now... How bad could it be? We just wouldn't use a cam, that's all, but people would still appreciate our joined efforts, right? I sure thought it was great. And if fangirls happened to draw conclusions about it, then Hell, let them! It's not like we even had that kind of attraction in the first place. At least not on his side. Maybe.

The fact I was bi... Doesn't that account for why sometimes the little things Felix did made me all jittery inside? Nervous, almost bordering... Paranoia. It was a weird kind of attraction, if it were an attraction. It left me confused, immobile, my face warm, body stiff, heart beating, and frankly, I didn't often feel that with other people... Then again, Felix was the first person I'd ever bothered to let live with me in my home. I didn't really have much to compare to. I didn't really know how he felt either. He supported me, I trusted him, yes, but I'm pretty sure I had imagined that kiss on the cheek from last night. I was flustered, surely. And this morning, when I had tried to wake PewDie up, it's not like he affectionately muttered my name while he was sleeping. And he _definitely_ wasn't embarrassed when that sort of realisation crossed his face and confirmed my thoughts on the possible contents of his dream either. And that, in turn, didn't make me blush mildly under my mask, nope.

Yep, not at all. I didn't notice a bit of it.

And I knew I should just stop worrying about it already. I had banished the chances of anything actually happening between us from my mind. Nothing would happen. It just wouldn't. We were friends, nothing more. I shouldn't feel hopeful. I _didn't_ feel hopeful. But I did wish those lingering thoughts would just leave me alone. I don't know why I was thinking about it. It was like... a little seed of unknown and dangerous desire planted down deep inside of me...

And everything Felix did just happened to add fertiliser to it.

The sound of the shower being turned off brought my eyes away from staring idly at the couch, and- remembering what I was there for- I moved forward to set the bundle of sheets a little neater on the side of the sofa, and carefully unwired and placed my PS3 gear on the TV cabinet for later use. I sighed then, stretching and inhaling largely only to be made aware of a sickly burning stench in the air.

I smirked, fiery spirit lifting again. My concoction was complete.

Re-entering the kitchen, I lingered there about the pot until Felix made himself present. He groaned stridently upon approaching the counter, raising a hand up to his face. "Damn Cry, what the fuck is that smell? It's digusting!" I turned my masked face to grin at him, and he leant on one side of the counter, a look of repulse overcoming his freshened appearance. His dynamic blue eyes were clear, but withheld a cynical trait. With good reason, too.

"I told you, friend. I made _brunch_." I said proudly, and his eyes narrowed even further at my playful tone. He looked interested, in a dismayed manner. I loved it. "What? Show me..." His Swedish accent was heavy, a clear indication that he was being cautious. With eagerness and unhealthy vigour, I removed the lid from the pot (laughing when he gagged on the putrid air that was released) and scooped out a lovely bit of gunk and slapped it in a bowl I had retrieved from my almost-empty cupboards. With a grin, I smoothly slid the bowl on the counter over to him and he yelped. "Holy shit! What the fuck did you do, Cry?"

I couldn't take it anymore, erupting into loud breathless laughs as he examined the mess I'd made, aghast. Attempting to ignore the horrid smell, Felix slowly took up his spoon and poked at the steaming, gritty brown slop I had set in front of him, his expression one of absolute terror. He dropped his spoon and backed away, and I almost died at his reaction. "Cry, have you EVER cooked in all your life?" I shook my head, still giggling but recovering enough to respond to his strained inquiry. "Nope! Do you, heh, do you want to try it?" I leaned into the corner between the counter and microwave oven, revelling in how scared PewDie looked. I twirled the bowl towards him, and he shook his head aggressively.

"No. I am DEFINITELY not hungry. Why did you do this? Can't you smell how bad this is?" "Not really." I admitted, tapping the side of my ceramic visor. "But from what I get of it, it's lovely." Felix stared at me for a bit, before reluctantly taking the spoon and prodding at the stuff again, sighing. His words were apprehensive. "What is this, Cry?" There was a pause before I dropped on my elbows in front of him, and we examined the greasy substance in short silence. I chewed on my lip in thought. "Hm, I dunno. It could possibly be porridge." "Cry, there's gallon of oil in it." "...They don't put oil in porridge? Shock horror."

I looked up into those wonderful blue eyes. They were not impressed with me. "You don't even know what you've made...?" I nodded honestly, although I didn't intend to tell him I used no recipe. That might have been obvious though. "It's the sad truth, eh? It was all I had left in my pantry. I just chucked whatever it was in the pot and cooked it. I think it was there from before I moved in, too... The pot isn't mine, at least. You won't test it out, though?" Pewds glared exasperatedly at me. "Do you want to poison me? Why did you even..." "I was feeling creative." I clarified in a straight-forward tone, grabbing at the spoon and lifting a bit of the lukewarm mixture towards his mouth. He darted backwards with an unappreciative scowl.

"No! What the Hell are you on?!" He asked with a growl, slowly coming forward again only after I dropped the spoon with a pout. I looked up at him, innocent and impassively faced. "Three cans of V and a Wicked. I need to buy more." "Are you crazy, man?!" "I was thirsty. Now, are you gonna try this or not?" "NO." I stared at him, and then slowly clutched and grappled at my chest, his short rejection mockingly hurtful. "But... But I made this for you, Felix. This is my first time cooking something!" He appeared unamused, expression flat. "Is it really?"

"Yes!" I said, extravagant. "I poured my blood, sweat and tears into this thing! It-" "It sure looks like it." "...Dude, just one spoonful?" I lifted it up at him, and he scowled. "No." "...For me?" I had adopted a small and feeble voice, seemingly on the brink of tears, and was rewarded with a flicker of hesitation across his face. He looked down at my spoon, to the ''Sup?-Guy' taped to my fridge, and then back at my still expression. "...why, Cry?" "...Because I made it for you?" He stared blankly at me for a long time, and I stared back. Believe it or not, I managed to produce some crocodile tears by repeatedly blinking, and the glistening slivers trailing from under my mask caught him on edge. "...Goddamn it, Cry." He snatched the spoon from me, and believing he was going to actually ingest the stuff, I whooped. He glared at me at my immediate response, and quickly I simmered down, shying back into my corner of the counter.

A bit too late though.

He looked at the spoon, then back at me with narrowed eyes and a thoughtful smirk. I felt my stomach drop at that mere expression, however of a turn-on it actually was. I could practically see the cogs turn behind his irises. "Alright," He claimed briskly, "I'll have a spoonful." He scooped up a good bit of the gunk, and I stared at it, unbelieving. "...really?" I asked quietly as he took his time to collect the best of it. He sighed, moving around the counter. I didn't respond. "Yep." Standing next to me now, he placed the full spoon down carefully then turned, staring me straight in the mask.

"I'll have a spoonful, if..." My eyes widened as he slid a muscular arm around my waist without expression, pulling me up against the counter. I felt my breathing cut immediately at his warm touch, my face burned, muscles seized, heart hammered. Nothing good, why did this keep happening? My brunch was forgotten as I was trapped into the bend of the counter, a hand held over my shoulder to keep me in place and his knees caught on either side of me. His face wasn't too close, but his expression was smug. He knew... He knew what he could do to me. I hated it, and tried to squirm, to complain, but he was so warm and my lower back was pressed into the wood behind me, torso immobile in the grip of the only person alive whom could make me like this.

How vulnerable did I look? Pathetic. "Pewds-" I managed, an unintentional plea that sounded just as pathetic. Why was he doing this? I saw the cognizance of how I felt in him, the look in his eyes when I mumbled his name, but he enjoyed it. He was... He was experimenting with me. He knew it. Why did I become like this only with him? Why couldn't _I_ do this to him? No, I didn't want to do this sort of thing to anyone. I didn't want him to... To do it to me.

I felt so God-damn vulnerable.

He gently pushed my shoulder into the one of the pantry doors, his other hand toying with the hem of my thin sweater. My breathing constantly hitched and unhitched, the predator was taking his time to scope out his prey. Don't, I wanted to say, Let go, but nothing of value would come out of my mouth. Everything I did, my thumping heart, biting my lip, my hands fidgeting nervously at my sides, would egg him on. I felt his hand leave my waist; I didn't, just couldn't move. His other hand skimmed my shoulder, took my chin, tilted my head upwards.

No, no, no. Not again.

Sometimes, I feel PewDie is more scary than some of the R-18 horror games I've played.

He studied me from an angle, smouldering eyes trained on my parted and hesitant lips. I bit them, looked away. I was praying he'd let me go like he did the other night. Make some joke, back off, and let me calm down and hate myself for falling into that pitiable state. But there was his thumb, settling over my bottom lip, coaxing the soft flesh forward with little pressure, exposing my incisors. His fingers were warm at my neck, and I remained speechless and confused as he leant back a little, pushed his thumb in further, in between my two sets of teeth, and effortlessly levered my mouth open.

...And then?

He stuck a silver spoon into my open mouth, let go of my face, stepped back, and flashed a wholesome smirk.

I spluttered immediately as my body grew involuntarily rigid, an awful, oily taste flooding over my tongue, immensely disgusting, gravelly in texture and beyond revolting. I felt grit spread from the cold spoon about my gums and crawl towards my throat, and began to choke. I clutched at my throat as I flung the spoon out and dropped it on the counter, dashing to the sink and hacking over it.

The wizard had realised that he has defective abilities.

"You sure you still want me to try that?" I heard Felix indifferently ask behind me; I had turned the kitchen tap on, and had my mouth suspended to the side below it, gargling and trying to rid myself of the dreadful feel and taste of the gunk. I didn't respond, and I was sure I would start crying in repulse if I didn't get over the products of my work soon. Finishing with the tap and ridding myself of most of the horrid flavour, I wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my shirt and moved to grab the pot of what I had conjured, not hesitating once as I took it directly to the bin and emptied it all out in front of Felix and straight into the bag.

"Hm." He leaned against the fridge with his arms crossed, approvingly watching me discard the empty pot in the sink. I stood at the other side of the room, stopping for once and attempting to recover. We didn't say anything for a while; I just stood there and kept wiping at my mouth until I was sure none of the muck was left. I sniffed, and Felix finally decided to speak.

"So... You wanna record a co-op?"

I just nodded.

_A/N: I'm such a tease. I didn't want to make Cry too much of a uke, 'et I'm doin' it. It won't last, I swear..._

_Oh, funny story! I was in the library at my school the other day and I asked my good friend JimStar, whom I mentioned in an earlier chapter, to join me and watch some 'Pewds does everything' videos. So I was sitting there on my phone, reading a fanfic or whatever, when she crept up on me from behind, wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear in an imitation of Cry from my previous chapter. Yeah, I freaked the HELL out. I fell off the chair and hid under the desk, screaming at her in shock. It was soul-shattering guys, we seriously need to keep these kind of scenes to the fanfic world. Regardless, the next day, I crept up on her in math, hugged her waist and whispered 'found you' in her ear. You can PM her ya'self, after that she was sitting with her back to the wall, curled up. Funniest shizz ever. We called a truce after that, decided we'd never jump each other again, aha. I don't suggest you guys try it with your mates, though, it'll emotionally scar you. Really._


	16. Chapter 10 B

My Obsession: Chapter 10 (B):

_A/N: _

_Hey there, guys! I'm ba- Well, not really back, I just updated this story, that's all. I guess I should attempt an explanation concerning this late update, huh..._

_I bought the next book in my favourite WarHammer 40K series (the best anthology of books in the world, and the only ones I care to read), so I kind of got distracted from PewDieCry. The past 4 or so weeks I spent reading, wasting time (on school-work) and writing an insignificant 9,000-word Yaoi one-shot, letting you guys down in the process. Yeah, I'm a total bummer, I know. That, and writer's block might explain the month-long delay. However, My Obsession has gotten well over 20,000 views, so- _

_Wait... 20,000?! That's like... I think I was just over 6,000 views last chapter, I mean, wtf? This new figure is like... a thousandth of Australia's total population or something. How did you guys even...? THIS 'FIC ISN'T EVEN THAT GOOD. O.O_

_Regardless my worthless opinion, I love your support so damn much, and I'm feeling good enough to tell you wonderful people this. Sometime in the imminent future, an interesting literary work is born... I've planned a Cry-cest one-shot called 'Narcissist', which I know you guys will love because it involves Cry making out with mirrors. It's very likely going through, so I'll give you a tingle when it's complete. Otherwise, I'd like you to check out those fics I've faved (for I fave only the best), and ask you to give KittiKat97's 'Love Sneaks Up Behind You And Tackles You Full Force' a shot. She's an absolute darling, so marvel at her lovely work with me, won't you?_

_Oh yeah, and reviews! Thank-you to (here goes everything...) 1411zulyANDalexis, JimStar, Wowwy-chan, Lotusbear, nadiamirah, wolf of infinity, xXRanger'sApprenticeXx, The Gone Angel Gives Brofist, Sakuyoung Suh, ThatSexyAngel, ChibiNekoJenny, libcaro, LyraHikaru, LunaTheRuler, InternetFiction, Guest (lol), PewDieCryandothershizz, Mikumiku, Wafflegirl0304, Scarfi, Sup, TweedleDee29, Mk, SupPewDieCry, Babygirl073, NeonLovesYou, Ashikari, BreakingPatterns, WheredidIputmyfuckingbike, Kuolonenkeli, Guest ('nother lol), Lecoffins, Ivy, Misssissi27, Elli and TheScribbleFish, WhiteEye and Guest (LOL XD) for reviewing. _

_What._

_Dear flippin' God, how did ALL THAT ^^^ *flails arms* happen? How do I even respond to all that?! How do I choose who to respond to? It's impossible, you're all so great to me! T.T Damn, I'm so sorry for not being able to update often like I used to- you guys deserve SO much more. I really never thought this story would get far... Excuse my lack of response this chapter, I'm blown away..._

_Meh, well, anyhow, if anyone has questions, requests or suggestions, feel free to PM me! I'd love to discuss this 'fic with you all, or just have a pleasant chat. Nothing has been set in concrete, and I'm still sort of altering things and improvising as I go, so let's have fun, yeah? Oh, and just an itty-bitty request...Would someone make me a cover? I could myself, but I hardly have time these days. ^^' Do give me feedback, though- I love you all, so enjoy!_

**PewDiePie's POV:**

Cry is very cute when he's embarrassed. Irrefutably cute. And I can't even say that word out loud.

I leant back into the cushions of his couch, watching the fidgety American with an eager grin plastered over my face. He sat (at a notable distance) beside me, quietly setting up his laptop and recording equipment on the coffee table we had dragged over from the corner of the living room. His hands fumbled with the microphones and jittered over the keyboard, uneasy under my unrelenting Jeff-the-Killer stare, his lower lip assaulted by a mass amount of chewing.

And just what can I say? It's his own fault for being like that.

You see, I've noted two very important things about Cry so far. One of them is that he has zero talent in cooking. Absolutely none. And just how apparent is this? The magnitude of this problem has come down to a point where I seriously doubt he can even make toast properly.

Second to his crappy food, I have affirmed Cry's greatest weakness.

In order to literally deal him a taste of his own medicine, that morning I ended up taking advantage of Cry's apparent uneasiness by getting... _physical_ with him. It worked, didn't it? I don't think he'll approach me with a pot ever again. The way he was, I knew the incident would probably leave him in the quiet of shame and fairly obedient for a while. Eventually he would recover from what was intended to be my embarrassment, but that didn't stop me from enjoying myself while it lasted. Upsetting Cry was one of the most amusing scenarios ever, and I loved it.

The thing that was on my mind, though, was that the first time I had teased Cry by touch, I had only thought of it as a sly, little way to mess with his head. It was nothing serious, just an experimental thing of glee. This second time I had a motive, sure, but from what could have been considered a desperate joke...

...Cry's lips look really soft up close, you know? What if I had just... I don't know, leant down, gave him a little kiss, and then shoved the spoon into his mouth? How bad could that have been...?

Well damn, there's an opportunity gone by...

"Take the headphones, Pewds."

I blinked a few times, Cry coming into focus as he brusquely held a set of electronic gear out in my direction, still refusing to look at me. I glanced down at the highlighter-green headphones, slowly reaching out and taking them with the same creepy grin. He must have seen my expression from the corner of his eye or something, because it made him flustered and he snatched his hand away as if I was some sort of monster.

Funnily enough, I don't blame him.

He sighed, settling his own set of headphones around his neck, making certain the jacks were securely in and the equipment set before navigating around on his laptop monitor. "Any idea on what we should play? I'm thinking Crysis 3. It'll only take me a second to hook the PS3 up, and we both can handle the controls pretty well now so... Can you stop doing that?"

"What?" I asked innocently, inching away with a smirk. I pretended to be captivated in putting my headphones on, toying with the volume scroll as he glared at me, and then back at the laptop screen. "The weird grin, and you going all cross-eyed. It's freaky. Stop."

"Sorry Cry, can't hear you over my headphones. Or maybe not... I think the fumes of your shitty cooking are getting to me..."

"Shut up."

I snorted in laughter, far more amused by my own lip than Cry was of it. I suppose you take things hard when you've had firsthand experience, as in his case. I couldn't help but feel he was starting to hold a grudge against me, but I knew that if I ended up getting my ass kicked out of his apartment for the day, it was still his fault.

"We're playing Crysis, alright? I don't want any complaints." He pulled his headphones off, stood up and edged around the coffee table, grabbing the PS3 and setting it up. I just stretched back on the couch, heartily and lazily, and waved a hand in nonchalance. "Wasn't planning on one, Cry."

"Whatever." He mumbled, and I felt a tinge of regret in his blunt reply. I liked this tentative version of Cry, sure, but I wished for a bit of his light-hearted self too. It's not too funny when you're the only one laughing, so I consciously toned down a bit. In the same effort, I asked a more serious question.

"Hey, do your fans know I'm living here?" Cry hesitated, and then shrugged, continuing to unravel his leads as he gave a careful response. "I don't think anyone knows, except for those kids we met at GameStop. I don't think they told anyone, considering it hasn't gone viral on my side of the net. What about you?"

"Nope, but the bros know I'm currently in Florida. A few of them guessed I was living with you before I even knew it myself. Reckon we should tell them?" Cry brushed off the legs of his jeans as he stood up, pressing the Crysis 3 disc in place, making his last few adjustments to everything and moving back over to the couch. I watched him closely as he sat down and began to muck around with the recording software, his mouth curled slightly in thought. "Well, um..."

He didn't answer for a while, distracted in the organisation of his gaming equipment, but soon enough there was nothing else for Cry to fix- the game had finished loading, the system was ready to record, the gear was deployed as how it should. Cry shook back his long fringe and settled next to me with a huff, and I couldn't help but notice him to be a little closer than he was before. "I suppose so... I mean, I can't see the big deal in it. We'll just tell them in this recording; it'll probably be something of a surprise, right?"

Cry seemed pretty unperturbed by the whole thing, and although I still somewhat wondered whether he really was okay with the whole thing, I didn't attempt at pressing the matter. If the guy really didn't want to do it, I knew I'd be able to tell. He did nothing but shrug though, and quietly look to me for an opinion. "Yeah. Let's tell them then." I nodded eagerly and reached over to manoeuvre the mouse, hitting the record button to which Cry quickly started.

"Wait, Pewds, my headpho-"

"Ha-ha-ha-how's it goin' bros, my name is Pewdiecry!" My introduction stopped for a pause, then broke out in genial laughter as Cry fumbled with his headphones, cursing at me, his bangs tangled and the battered microphone twisted as he attempted to set it properly over his head.

"Sorry guys, Cry's suffering some technical difficulties..."

"S-shut up, man!"

And just like that, we were doing what we did best.

We started off with a few customary jokes first, Cry mumbling things and giving his blithe affirmation to the different settings of the multiplayer game I had taken to setting up. We got into the game before deciding to talk about the whole co-op thing going on. Cry distractedly gave his version of our meeting whilst shooting rapidly at enemy targets.

"Well, you see, friends, to explain the absence of PewDie's cam will take quite the explanation. Just the other day I was walking along the dusty streets of Florida when I saw... I saw this figure hunched over by the side of the road. He was dirty and starving, and I felt such great pity for him. Of course, being the gentleman that I am, I couldn't just leave him out there and so I decided to take him in..." Cry paused to snort at his own tale, and I chanced an exasperated glare at him, to which he only grinned.

"That's a lie, Cry. When you found me I was perched on top of a glorious throne of golden awesomeness. Florida had declared me the 'King of Awesome', and you... You were jealous."

"Me? No..."

"Yes, you were! You were so jealous you begged me to come live with you. And... And being the gentleman that _I_ am, I said yes! Because I am generous... and so I was happy to share some of my golden awesomeness with you."

"You just totally exaggerated, PewDie. I'm pretty sure it was the other way around."

"Nah, I'm definitely right. In fact, I'm producing more golden awesomeness right at this moment... Can you feel the awesomeness radiating off of me, Cry-? Oh, fuck, I died." Cry sniggered, and I just shook my head amusedly, talking into the microphone whilst waiting to re-spawn.

"Well, whatever, at least you bros know why I'm living with Cry in Florida for this month now. Wish you could see my golden crown of awesomeness, it's so cool..."

We played for quite the while after that, just randomly out-bursting at the stupid things we did, or the dumb things we would say. It was pretty funny, and Cry had been restored to his old self again for the most part. I guess I really did enjoy his cheerfulness far more than when he was off-put... And I realised, being in the same room as him whilst he recorded...

I realised that the kind of person Cry was on the net was the part of him that I loved the most, and I didn't want that to change, because of me, or anyone, or anything else. I loved Cry for the kind of guy he was, and I wouldn't bother to deny it. Cry's personality was simply the most beautiful part about him, and I don't ever want that to change.

The recording did get rather long, so we ended up wrapping it up and setting it aside to edit later. Instead we just continued playing, still joking in the same manner even if we weren't on mike anymore. It was early evening by the time Cry ended up getting bored, and insisted on editing the video. He turned the PS3 off, stretched and looked to me, before grinning.

"I just totally kicked your ass at that game."

"Shut up, man, I'm the King of Awesome here."

Cry laughed with a shake of his head, and realising just how dark it had gotten in the room, reached up to switch on the light. It brightly illuminated the room, enough that I almost winced. "Damn, is it late already?" I complained as I stood up, helping Cry by gathering the PS3 stuff up. I just wanted to watch TV, to be honest.

"It's only something like 5 PM..." Cry shrugged as he checked over his phone, squinting at the battery bar before pocketing it. "And my phone's almost dead, too."

The lights of the laptop screen were bright on the porcelain white of his mask, blankly scanning the display before his fingers began to rap quickly against the in-built keyboard as he set to editing the video. I only grinned as I switched some off the leads on the TV monitor, finally converting it back to its usual mode. "You need the phone to call for pizza again, don't you?"

"What? No... ...Ok, possibly."

I blew a raspberry in mirth of his predictability, standing up and moving back to the sofa. "Do you ever even work out, Cry? You eat enough junk for a bro and a half."

"Don't need to." He replied, absently patting his stomach. "American gut, remember?" "Sure..." I crowed, rolling my eyes and lifting the remote to see if anything of interest was on. Cry was focused solely on the video, and I let him do whatever he wanted with it. I already had a few videos already prepared, so I wasn't too worried about getting this one out under my channel. My bros were usually Cry's fans too, so it wouldn't really matter where they saw it.

It was well into nightfall when my beloved Adventure Time marathon started, and it was with eagerness that I reminded Cry of his yesterday's promise. At least I had made it a promise... Cry _was_ going to watch Adventure Time with me, regardless.

"Come on, Cry! It's already started!" "But I need to finish editing this video!" "Who cares? Edit it later!" "Just give me a second! Geez, man... It's almost done. Just wait." "But Cry... You promised, bro..." "Heck, just wait a freaking moment..." "..." "Ok, it's almost done uploading, wait... Okay. Okay. It's done."

I slammed the laptop closed with vigour, to which Cry scowled at the prospect of his beloved electronics getting damaged. It didn't matter though; soon we had settled back on the couch, Finn's voice blaring, with myself yelling 'Adventure Time!' at any appropriate moment, which was quite often. Cry wouldn't necessarily join in, but he'd laugh, and seemed to be enjoying himself. I wonder if it made him feel young all over again, like it made me feel. I honestly hoped so.

Before we knew it, the fourth episode had started, and I was laughing at how blunt the characters could be at times. I snickered loudly, shaking Cry's arm with enthusiasm. "Did you see what he did?! Holy crap, man, this show is unreal!"

Cry grinned, pulling his feet up on the couch with an amused nod. "Yeah, tell me about it. He was all up in her face one sec, and then..."

I glanced at Cry in his abrupt silence, only to be distracted by the irregular flicker of the light above the two of us, to which we both lifted our chins and observed dubiously. The fluorescent light-bulb was wavering in erratic patterns, and I wondered if I should be concerned. "That happen often?" I asked, slowly averting my eyes towards Cry.

"Not really..." He cautioned, before lowering his face to the TV and giving a shrug. "I wouldn't be too concerned, though. It'll probably stop in a bi-"

It did stop in a bit. I yelped as the light buzzed and spluttered in response to Cry's carelessness, before throwing a fit of light everywhere and going out completely. The TV soon followed- a blinding sliver of a flash and Finn and Jake were cut in half, stolen from the screen and replaced with the blue-black of an empty monitor. Everything was black and silent the moment after that- I could hardly even make Cry's shape out in the eerie gloom. No device proved to have wanted to come back on, and it was with a sort of quiet fear and subtle irritation that we realised what had happened.

"Power's out."


	17. Chapter 11 (Spec) Part I

**My Obsession: Chapter 11 (Spec.)**

_A/N: Eshays lads! How's you goin'?_

_Hey, fast update! :D Lol, I know, I'm just as excited. Anyway, this chappie is a special, because for one, it's REALLY long, and two, it's all in Cry's POV. I was going to do it in both, but I wrote ¾ of it in Cry's POV, and after getting carried away, I was like… Yeah, long chappie in Cry's POV for no reason. Enjoy._

_Most unfortunately though, I must warn you guys that my exams, like, my BIG exams, are coming up again, and I did swear to myself that I would study properly this time. So after this one update, I'm going to have to break it for about a few weeks. I apologize, really, but it's necessary if you still want this happening and if I still want to attain that marks that I'd like. Thanks for persevering though, with the amazing amount of __favourites__, follows and the bloody over-the-hundred reviews I've gotten. If you're bored, check out my other stories, the authors and fictions I'm following, or just listen to some DubStep. Cos' that's cool too._

_Also, a jovial thanks to… Breezykins, Wafflegirl0304, LunaTheRuler, 1caaake, nadiamirah, NeonLovesYou, TotaltotheMax, Lecoffins, OblivyChan, TrappedinNeverland, 1141zulyANDalexis (cos' writing your entire name shows you how much I care, Alexis ;w; ), Wimey, Babygirl073 ChibiNekoJenny, Scarfyre, wowwy66and Kasari A for reviewing! I really appreciate the comments, friends; they're all so heartening and funny. I end up just sitting there giggling… Every one of them has made me smile, whether in satisfaction, humor, incredulity, or just because I simply see that number go up and it makes me feel loved on the inside. So seriously, thanks to all of you, you're the best. Now stop making me cry out of joy, lol._

_Oh yeah, concerning my laptop, it is still broken, but I'm actually typing on it right now…_

_OHMYGOD, CAMMY, HOW?!_

…_Magic. _

_Well, truth is my dad bought another same-brand laptop, and although he made it clear that none of us kids would be using it, he lets me charge my battery in that one and then put the charged battery in here for 3 or so hours until it runs dead again. Then I just switch it. :) So it does work, except I can't really take it up to my room anymore in the dead of night to work on it, because it dies on me and I can't do anything about it. Too frustrating. Funnily enough, I do most of my more recent updates on the potato in the living room. I've developed a sort of immunity to the screen, or something. I think I've stared at it long enough that it looks white. Which, in turn, makes me wonder if that's a good or bad thing…_

_Anyhow… Enjoy!_

**Cry's POV:**

My living room is possibly the roomiest part of my apartment, but it isn't necessarily a large place either. Apart from the couch, coffee table and TV cabinet, it's all open space that actually gives the room a unique sense of comfort. I often like the wider space, but that's when things are normal- normal being that I'm alone, all appliances are in order, and I'm entirely calm.

When faced with a power outage, however, the situation becomes… different, uncomfortable even. When faced with a power outage, with a very confused Felix whining beside you, things become admittedly worse. But when faced with a power outage, with a very confused Felix whining beside you and you're being no better than he is, shit hits the fan.

In that one moment, I hated my living room with a passion.

"Where are you, Cry? I… I can't feel… Oh, there you are." I couldn't help an irritated snort as I felt a hand go wandering over my mouth, palming me in the mask several times as Felix tried to make out where I sat on the couch beside him. Quick to complain, I shoved his questing limb away and tried to make out my own bearings as well. "Get off me, man. Just… Just stay calm, ok? I'll figure out what happened in a sec."

"Well, I know what happened. The power went out." Rolling my eyes, I leaned forward and felt for my laptop, hoping with every ounce of my being that it held enough charge. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've already understood that part of it too. Just give me a moment to see if I can…" Managing to lift the screen, I found the power button and pressed at it firmly- only to be shunned with a stubborn flicker of orange that pronounced it dead. "God-damn, it's completely out. Uh…"

I heard Felix shift beside me as I leant back again, looking around for any possible source of light I could use in this dire situation. The only three windows on my floor were the ones in the kitchen, which I couldn't distinguish from my seat on the couch, in my bedroom, which was an ugly mess at the time, and in the bathroom, which wouldn't prove much use anyhow. I could only just make out the very faint shape of the doorway leading into the kitchen. The TV monitor was still glowing dark blue from its recent use, a blurred rectangle that gave me the faintest sense of direction, but the coffee table might as well have not been right under my nose. Especially with a lack of solutions, things seemed hopeless.

PewDie's voice was quiet and unbidden in the dark, thoughtful. "Haven't you had an electricity cut before?" I shrugged, although I knew the questioning blond couldn't see the blasé gesture. "Not in this apartment, no. I don't know what to do, to be honest. I'd call the landlady and ask her what's going on but my phone's fu…" I trailed off, hesitating in thought. "Wait, where's _your_ phone?"

There was a moment of silence before the Swede caught on. I heard the leather scathe beside me as he searched his pockets for the smart-device, but was only disheartened when I heard him groan in awful realization. "It's not on me. It's, um…" "Where?" "I think it's next to the TV. I might have put it down when I changed the monitor back into TV mode."

So the only live mobile in the room was beside the TV, huh. I stared at the blank, blue screen, and felt Felix stare with me. It was quiet for the slightest moment, before…

"You get it."

A silent pause followed our synchronized command, and I snickered at our unwillingness alike. Doesn't mean I was the one getting the phone though. Heck, no way was I was going to be the person tripping out there. "You should get it. It's your phone, not mine." I clarified promptly, ignoring Felix's groan.

"What? No… I don't want to get it. You go." "You know where you left it better than I do, Felix. Just get it; it's only a few feet away…" I heard him snort in disbelief, answering me in a sardonic tone. "I know, just a few feet away Cry, that's all. So you go."

Shaking my head in stubbornness, I blindly shoved him in response. The sudden contact proved how warm he was in the cold, bleak atmosphere… I felt myself hesitate when I drew back, but managed to respond evenly anyhow. "I'm not doing it. Leave."

"…Fine, I will. Jesus, Cry. You're such a wimp." He sighed in relent, and I allowed myself a subtle smirk." "Say what you want, sir." I replied airily, folding my arms with a sense of satisfaction when I heard him cautiously rise. I think he was trying to feel himself around the coffee table- I heard things skitter and shift under his hands, the careful and slow shuffle of his feet as he inched himself across the floor.

I drew my feet up from the ground again, straining my hearing until I could hear his every exhale and gasp when he accidently bumped into something. I could audibly hear him calm as he came to the middle of the room, by far the most open part of it, and squinted at the vague silhouette he now made against the TV in front of him.

"You alright?" I asked quietly as he neared the TV. Yes, he was right there now- I saw the open palm of his hand as he warily touched the screen. "I think so. I feel sort of like a blind man though." I grinned, giving a knowing huff as he bent down to feel around the television. I studied the moving shape of his body, an aesthetic kind of slender. The kind of body you could just curl into and…

Actually, that's probably the worst thing to think about in a situation like this.

"I… I found it!" I perked up at his exclamation, crossing my legs and squinting at his moving form in the dark, obviously excited. "Sweet! How much life does it … Very funny, Pewds." White phone-light suddenly flooded the ceiling as Felix held the screen under his chin, highlighting his features in a grotesque display of expression. I was relieved to see the contours of the room about me in the bright glow, although PewDie's face was nothing pretty.

"How much of the battery is left?" I requested with a hint of exasperation at his childishness. The light wavered hugely as the phone moved fast in his hands, bringing sight to his shirt, his face and the cabinet behind him as he checked the status. "It's almost full." I nodded in approval, and saw Felix grin. "Great- we have a flashlight!" He swung the light around again, illuminating my form to which I gave an unwelcoming wince.

"'ey! That's bright, damn..." "Hah, you look kind of scary, Cry. You know, with the mask and all, and then the shadows…" I stuck my tongue out and waggled it at him, to which he snickered. "Sexy." The light flickered again as he turned it away to shed radiance on the rest of the room, and I relaxed. "Well, ok, there's a start. Now we can actually call the landlady. I just need the phone number, which I think is… Hey, throw some light over here, man."

I took to getting up, carefully making my way around the coffee table and next to PewDie with his phone's help. I shivered in my thin sweater, pulling the sleeves down around my fists and directing my gaze in time of the moving light. "Alright, we need to go to the kitchen. I have her number on my fridge so if I call her, we can at least find out what the Hell is going on. Here, give me the phone." "Wha-?" "The phone. Pass it over." "But it's mine, and I'm the one who found it…" "Seriously, dude, whose apartment is this?"

After some deep thought, PewDie handed the phone over.

"Screw you, Cry."

"Love you too, Pewds."

With the light in my possession we kept close and shifted out of the living-room, edging towards the kitchen whilst illuminating our immediate pathway to ensure that we wouldn't trip. Our breathing was surprising loud in my ears; the otherwise ignored creaking of the floor-boards far more menacing in sound. 'Shit…' I breathed in agitation, a sort of involuntary response, but Felix's lack of a derisive answer told me he felt the same way.

We entered the kitchen, moving around the counter and in front of the fridge. The blinds on the windows were opened in slits, the streetlight that filtered through casting ugly black-and-yellow shadows onto the wooden everything. I grimaced before turning to the fridge, shining light on the ''Sup-Guy' who smiled gleefully up at me from his fixed position. "Hello, friend..." I mused, and heard PewDie chuckle beside me. I shifted the phone again, easily finding the labeled list of assorted phone numbers.

"Here it is." I triumphed as I located the sequence next to the name of my landlady, muttering the number several times as I took the device into both hands and opened up the keypad, inserting in the right characters. Verifying shortly, I looked to Pewds whom only watched me with faint curiosity.

I glanced down at the phone, hitting the green icon. "I'm going to call her then." He nodded understandingly, moving towards the counter to lean on it. "Sure. Make it quick." "Yeah." Still facing the fridge, I lifted the phone to my ear, the dial-tone somewhat eerie and loud, and toyed with the corner of my paper meme's foot. It rung once, twice, thrice, four times, five… I mean, come on-

"Hello?"

I found myself relieved by the familiar feminine tone at the other end, my voice subconsciously mellowing as replied. "Hello, Miss, um, it's your tenant on the first floor, flat B." There was hardly a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Oh, right! You're calling about the electricity, aren't you?" "Well, actually, yeah…" "I've already had a few other complaints concerning that. It's gone out in all sections, apparently. We think a fuse might have blown. It's alright though- I've already called the electrician and power should be back on in say… half-an-hour. The outage isn't too much of a problem for you, though, is it?"

"Oh, no, not really." I reassured her. "We- I mean, I can wait. Thanks for clearing up the issue though." "No problem, love. Call if there are any other concerns, ok?" "Alright, thanks. Bye." I lowered the phone and cut the call, sighing as I turned to Pewds with a brief synopsis ready. "Power's coming back on in 30 minutes. It's only temporary, so we just have to wait it out for a… Pewds?"

Felix was gone. Where he was standing by the counter, he no longer stood. Swearing to myself, I flashed the light around my kitchen, into every corner, at every door. Nothing screamed blond and stupid, and I found myself just standing there for a bit, in the dimness of my kitchen, staring at the space where he was supposed to be. "Not funny, Felix." I intoned, folding my arms in irritation and leaning back against the fridge. "I'm the one with the bloody flashlight, and yet you…"

Something made me pause in my bored admonition. From a different room, I heard a noise… A repetitive noise.

_Boom, boom, boom_…

It was a staccato of bass, of something being beat manually against another without relent. It gave me the most ominous feeling, the same feeling I got when I was playing…

"Slender." I drawled, though with an edge of fear. "You want to play Slender. Felix, you are Goddamn kidding me…"

I guess I'm just too hardheaded in the face of a game though. I gathered what I like to call my courage and held the light out in front of me, deciding to find PewDiePie and then beat the idiot upside the head for being dumb at the worst of times. But do you really know how dark my apartment is at night, without any lights on? It's fucking creepy. And frankly, my best friend's attempt at humor wasn't making it any better.

I was scared I was going to either trip on something, get jump-scared or drop the phone but I managed to head back to the lounge-room with my head intact. It was pitch-black in there, without my light. I was annoyed and afraid in equal proportion, but no way was I going to willingly show the cowardly side of me. "Pewds…" I growled, deluding myself into pretending that I was the predator and not the prey. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" My eyes narrowed on the bathroom door- it was open, it was not open before. Not only so, but it seemed the recurrent beating was coming from around there.

I huffed to myself, cautiously approaching the smooth wooden door and pushing it open further. As if by cliché, it creaked the slightest bit; I cussed at the unnerving sound. The moment I removed my palm from the doorway the steady thumping stopped, and I froze to listen. Nothing. It had stopped. It didn't make me feel any better though; the only thing that silence meant was that the enemy was close by.

"Felix?" I breathed, at this point just wanting to hear a voice not my own. It's phenomenal what a few days of living with someone can do to a person whom normally prefers to be alone. I realized that I wanted to hear that stupid Swedish accent of his, because as dense as it was, it was calming. "Come on…" I flashed the light about the bathroom, and porcelain tiles glinted maliciously back at me. The shower was empty. The toilet was closed. Nothing surrounded the vanity. There was a very slow, occasional drip of water from the showerhead but that was all.

"No." I swallowed hard and shook my head at myself. No way was I turning around. NO WAY. I steadied the phone light and stumbled back a step, and felt something caught beneath my shoe in the process. I glanced uncertainly downwards, took another step back and fixated upon the object between my feet. It… It was…

It was PewDie's more recent Band-Aid. The large one I gave him the last night. It was face up and almost fastened to the ground, and I don't know when it got there but its coincidental presence positively freaked me out that much more. "Just…" I took a breath and looked away. This was so dumb. This was so bloody dumb. My heart should not be hammering, I should not be scared. Horror movies and games are supposed to make you tougher, so why the Hell was the opposite happening for me? I had to suck it up. I had to suck it up and…

Turn.

Turn back. I tilted my head slightly to the side, attempting to assess the area behind me without turning around. It was too dark though… It was clear that my sights were set only forward, so I knew I should just turn around already. Turn around… Turn and it'll be ok.

So I did turn. Extremely slowly, but I shifted my feet in the most sluggish pivot ever attempted. You could not estimate the ridiculous amount of relief I felt when I found the doorway empty. I gave the shortest, most erratic sigh, and quietly examined the area I had previously walked through with the phone's help. It appeared empty, so I was ok… Yes. I was ok.

I probably should have a little more self-confidence, huh? It'd probably do me good. I guess I'm just way too paranoid for a person.

Wrong.

I stepped out of the bathroom, still somewhat wary but calmer now that I was heading forward. The living room was empty, so that was good. Well, good depending on the way you'd like to take it. I took a few steps, and glanced around in the silence. "PewDie?" I attempted once more, finding it a struggle to keep my voice smooth. "Pewds, I've had enough. I…"

I paused to think. Wait, doesn't calling the chase off count as giving up? I didn't really want to lose… And I don't ever question my own pride so… No, I didn't want to give up. I'd prefer to shit myself than to have him crawling out to gloat.

I think he knew that, though. He didn't come out.

"Ok, um…" I considered moving back to the kitchen. It was the brightest part of the apartment, so I figured it'd be easier to watch my back in there. I began a slow walk again, sliding past the coffee table… And that's when it started. It fucking started AGAIN.

That soundly _boom, boom, boom_, it was behind me, again. I froze, clenched my jaw, shut my eyes. He just can't be freaking serious. I think I was so fed up at that point that I just turned, I turned around without thought and stepped forward.

One of the worst mistakes of my life.

There was nothing there, ok? At first, there was nothing there. The sound had stopped, but there was nothing standing behind me. I think I might have seen a shadow move, or the door to the closet might have twitched, but there was nothing there. I was being scared for no freaking reason. I rolled my eyes, reassuring myself that a game of hide-and-seek was different to that of Slender. I had to just take a breath, calm down and… What was it that I was going to do…? Kitchen, right, head back to the kitchen.

So I did just that. Took a breath, and calmed down.

Second time I turned, however, I wasn't so lucky.

You know, I've screamed plenty of times in the past. Especially while playing horror games, when mucking around, or naturally when I've been angry. But I have no record of a time I screamed louder than that day I turned around, and saw PewDiePie standing right freaking in front of me with the most sadistic grin taut across his face. I don't know why. Maybe it was because his expression was so near and real, or maybe I managed to reassure myself so well that I honestly hadn't expected to see him when I turned the following time. When I did see him though, I yelled at the top of my lungs, and I don't think I was very sweet about it…

I wrenched backwards from his apparent figure with a shrill scream ringing in my throat, falling down in shock only to clamber up again. I stumbled backwards against the wall (mind you, the same wall I was scared against last time), and dropped the phone without a break in demeanor. That's when all my fears and thoughts left my mouth, in that one explosive moment, and there was no part of me, no constraint, holding them back.

"HOLY SHIT, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU SIR, GET AWAY FROM ME! GET- GET THE FUCK AWAY! STOP- JUST- I HATE YOU…. NO… NO… You, YOU DID NOT… No. NO, I hate you… No. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." I kept swearing as if it were a mantra of some sort, scared out of my wits. I felt my whole body shudder, and I just slumped back against the wall. I think he might have stopped laughing then, when I grew faint, but I was way too past it to care. Seeing him approach in the faint light the fallen device continued to extend, I reacted badly.

"Don't you… Don't you DARE take another step. Don't touch me. Don't! DON'T TOUCH ME. STOP, NO, STOP-" "Cry, calm the fuck down, man!" I hissed at him; he was standing in front of me now, and I garbled something unintelligent at his sudden concern. He took my shoulders and I writhed, blinded by fears and distress. "Cry, calm down," I heard him repeat, "It's alright. Nothing's going to happen to you. It was just a joke, ok? Here; look at me."

How could I look at the face I had just suffered a heart attack from? I shook my head, lifting my hands over my eyes and trying to calm down- a response near impossible. He stayed quiet for a while, didn't remove his hold from my shoulders but didn't say anything. I was able to overcome the initial shock, but it was really just too much. The phone's light timed out by the time my sporadic breathing settled to something loud and hoarse. I managed to curse him in a way far more calm, though.

"You are… such an asshole." "Yeah, I know." He didn't even bother to fight my quiet accusation. I guess he was feeling at least a little bad about what he did, and it didn't exactly relieve me all that much but it was good to know. I drew my hands away from my mask, taking a deep, shaky breath. I couldn't see him in the replenished dark anymore, but I knew he was right in front of me. I could feel him, his hands brushing gently down my upper arms as if to soothe me. I didn't know how to react, but I knew what I wanted.

"Don't do that ever again. Never… Please." "It was just a game, Cry," I heard him verify softly; "I wouldn't actually hurt you." "I know. But please, I don't… I really don't… Not like that." There was quiet for a moment, as if he was considering something. I heard him sigh, his voice gentle. "Ok. I'm sorry. I won't do it again… I swear." I nodded my head slowly, taking his words for truth, but didn't reply. I guess I wasn't really expecting much… I was granted it regardless, though.

"Hey… Cry?" "Yeah…?" "Can we... hug…?" "…Hn." "Yes?" "Ok."

At first consent he pulled me to him without hesitation; all I knew was sudden warmth, much like that other night he'd wronged me. If I didn't feel like I deserved it then, I definitely relished in the affection now. There was no reason to repulse, really. I didn't want to. I was cold, and this was the warmth I was looking for. Why resist? No one could see us, and even if they did… unusually enough, I wouldn't care.

Well, they do say that after a terrible shock or tragedy, a victim will often seek affection as a form of recovery. I'm usually very skeptical about these third-person 'facts', but I have to say, put in the victim's shoes, affection was actually the thing I craved the most at that point.

I sighed tiredly against him, tucked my head against his neck. I swear I could almost hear him purr... I curled my arms around his waist, just as I felt his loop around mine. Was it a casual touch? No. Did I care yet? Not really. Felix rubbed my back, and I only settled further into him. "Cry… You forgive me, right?" I didn't really have to think it over much; in an absent mumble I affirmed no grudges were held. I could almost feel him grin against my mask, his breath fragrant and warm against my skin. "You know…"

I felt him pull away a little, and slowly, maybe even reluctantly, I did too. I wasn't too sure where I was supposed to be looking, considering everything was still cloaked in black, but very gently an arm left my side, a hand took my chin and set my face upward. With subtle realization was I able to relate what was happening with what had happened before, the motion all too familiar… Part of me was hesitant now, unresponsive, but I still couldn't see anything…

With my senses tuned in the most vibrant way, I felt my chin flood with his hot, compelling breath. His mouth was much closer than I had thought, but I couldn't move at that point. I was still confused, my mind cloudy, and to be frank I didn't know if I wanted to stop. My weary mind was awfully suspicious but my body knew otherwise, instinctively melted in his embrace. His grip was secure on me, his body was so warm. A myriad of questions that subconsciously dwelled in my head, ignored. I felt my jaw lock…

Felt it lock and then…

It was the slightest caress. It was the slightest, most gentle touch on my lips, so slight it might have not been there, or I might've imagined it. It didn't linger… it was just there one second, and gone the next. There was a considerate pause, before… I felt it happen again. Another stroke across my mouth, further, a little slower, just as soft, before it too disappeared. The hold under my chin slackened a little, and there was another touch… gone… and another… gone… and another... gone. Longer, more confident, still gentle, so gentle that I could hardly keep up...

Those individual strokes gained substance… they merged and became real upon my mouth, they didn't disappear anymore. I don't know when I did realize it, but it wasn't just a sensation. There was a mouth on mine, and it was warm, like fire, but it was still and it was testing me out. I didn't know how to react, but the touch was enticing, without thought my eyes had closed. That careful mouth began to move on mine, and it was slow with a hint of desperation, a touch of desire. There was no break in contact now, just the intriguing feel of parted lips sinking against my own, hot breath settling over my skin and between my teeth. I was blind to everything, everything but this wondrous, sensuous feeling of lips capturing me, softly molding me, lulling me and guiding me into the slowest, most perfect encounter.

And I wanted it so bad. I had been given a taste of something far more incredible than anything I had ever felt, and I was drawn in mindlessly, but wholeheartedly. Caution I would normally exercise was casted aside in my lustful plight, for my body knew the truth my mind just couldn't deny-

Felix was kissing me, and I loved it.

The pace quickened, his mouth ventured freely over my lips, along my jaw, under my chin. He exhaled, and his breath extended like flames licking over what was exposed of my skin, sending shudders that tremored through my spine and had me reeling in tactless pleasure. I pressed up against him, wordlessly asking for more, and I let him kiss the fine edge of my mask, run his hands along my sides. He was just… everywhere, and almost frantically I sought his mouth again, felt him knead at my lower lip and graze my skin with his teeth in enticing strokes. It was so calming, but my heart jumped in my chest, an adrenaline rush welcomed far more than any fright.

It was beautiful. Something grand and intricate, something I wish never had to end. But it did end, and the end is when reality hit me square in the head.

I was startled by the sudden whirr that killed the silence: the gradual flicker of light everywhere, the TV displaying imagery and the sound of digital voices bursting into life. My eyes shot open in quiet shock, and from what I could distinguish in the blinding light I felt Felix's mouth pull away, and I abandoned his loose hold. When I recovered from squinting, I just stood there for a second, trying to register what was happening. No, that wasn't right, I knew what had happened. My mind, only just starting to function normally again, wouldn't believe it though.

I just kissed Felix Kjellburg, I thought, staring at the blond as he rubbed at his eyes with a grimace. I just kissed PewDie-fucking-Pie. I just…

I didn't even give him time to recover, or say anything. At that point, I just stumbled back, found my balance and ran. I heard him call after me, but I couldn't hear that desperate voice, couldn't just…

I slammed the door of my room shut behind me, shoving my back up against it and locking it . I grabbed at my hair and slid down against the wood, tried to find silence in my jumbled thoughts and self-accusations. What… The hell was I… Why...?

No.

I pressed my hand to my mouth, looking away.

I did not just kiss my best friend.

_A/N: Too long a wait, or worth it? I finally present to you __**real **__love. ;D And yeah, I know, I should've had a ninja dive in through the bathroom window and disrupt them right at the last moment. xD Express your appreciation/criticism in a review, won't you? Love y'all!_


	18. Chapter 11 (Spec) Part II

**My Obsession: Chapter 11 (Part II) (Spec.)**

_A/N: So I'm guessing some of you read Cry's most recent vent on Tumblr. Just to be safe, I'll make it clear that this story is not a presumption on the real lifestyles of either PewDiePie or Cryaotic. This story is entirely fictional, a fake perception of things that will never assume reality. I write this story as a mere source of entertainment, a plot-line channeled into a modified subject of interest- two awesome YouTubers. This story is warped by my own interests and is in no way to be used as a representation of the real people. In this fic, no matter how much they may seem like it in the similarities I choose to adopt, my characters are not the real characters we know and love. Please understand this._

_Also, I did not write this fiction for PewDiePie and Cry to read. They were not, and are not, my intended audience. I wrote it for the fanbase, and for my own personal entertainment. As much as I have made it clear that this story isn't real, fiction can be an awful thing. I don't want my literary works to offend them because I am forming a false insight into their lives. For that, I beg you not to take my perception of these characters for truth, as I requested earlier. Read on, but know these characters aren't real. Love Cry and Pewds for what they truly are, for their sakes._

_But finally, here's the next part. This chapter is basically last chapter… But in Pewds' POV. I felt like I owed it to you guys in knowing Pewds' reaction to the whole thing, but also because I need to regulate the POVs for the next chapter. Hopefully by the time I have this uploaded all my exams will have finished and I'll be in my term holidays for a week or two, which will be pretty sweet, because I'll have hardly a thing from school to worry about. So no worries, Chapter 12 should be coming out very soon after this. Also, I finished Narcissist, my Cry-cest story, so go check it out, maybe leave a review and a favourite? The more love it gets, the faster its sequel comes. And that sequel very likely has Virus!Cry and more contact in it, so yeah… You know you want it!_

_Oh, and you guys, you're so funny and your comments are so cute. :) I read them ALL and I want to give a huge thanks to 1caaake, Guest, MikiKitten, nadiamirah, LunaTheRuler, Wafflegirl0304, OblivyChan, Lecoffins, Wowwy-chan, 1411zulyANDalexis, Flufferz, IamDonuttheWalrus, bltea, TrappedinNeverland, Misssissi27, ChibiNekoJenny, 11121x21121, Ashikari, TotaltotheMax, Scarfyre, Meilandt (for all three of your reviews :) ), Yingyang, Gay is okay, Melissa B.G, Babygirl073, LyraHikaru, ucrazysquirrel, TheScribbleFish, Amy, Gerrycraft, Apple, renilia, 3, AnonymousFan, BlackfireForney, Tsubaku and Ligh, derpyDivila, Yoanka, SapphireBlueEyes7799, Mikumikuleeklove, Semi Coleman, Rochelle Alvis, WithoutWaxVivian, Ghovie, TinySheep, Madame Ara, Isabelle, Guest, Kylee, Hi there, Crean, Allison, CryGirl42, WalkTheDarkAlone, Hi there, mikimiki, Sam,Samoa27, Breeeeeeeee, WheredidIputmyfuckingbike and Guest for reviewing. Also, the over 40,000 views and 100 follows. Wow, you guys are awesome. I hope this chapter makes you really happy, you great people deserve it. ^^ Love you all and enjoy!_

**PewDiePie's POV: **

You know those awkward moments when you completely aren't expecting something until it happens, and then you have hardly any idea on what to do? You just sit there and wait to be directed, because in those moments you just want someone else to take control, a solution to come about because there's no way you're going to be the one doing the problem-solving. You just want it to go away, because you're confused and you'd like things to be nice and normal again. Yeah, those moments.

That's exactly what it's like when you're trapped in a power outage with Cry.

I only sat there idly for a moment, my breathing somewhat steady but loud in my ears, staring blankly forward and seeing nothing but pitch-black and a wide midnight-blue rectangle where Cry's HD TV monitor was positioned. Our silence was overwrought, our thoughts quiet but unstable. I couldn't help the slightest feeling of anxiety sparking from within me, but tried to ignore my discomfort by fidgeting, finding that the sounds of my movement disrupting the quiet were the most soothing.

"Where are you, Cry?" I echoed out in the dark, blindly leaning over and searching the length of the couch at my right. "I… I can't feel… Oh, there you are." I found his face finally, his breath coming out in hot snorts over the palm of my hand. I grinned in genuine contentment, slapping his mask several times before he got irritated enough to shove my arm away.

"Get off me, man. Just… Just stay calm, ok? I'll figure out what happened in a sec." His voice was a little strained in thought and perplexity, but comforting all the same. It was much like Cry to take over in these kinds of situations, and I didn't mind him doing so either. He was the thinking kind of person, the problem-solver, and I was the one who lightened up the situation and freaked out when all was lost. That, really, is just the way things worked between us, so I was fine with settling back into the couch and letting him take the lead.

It didn't mean that I wasn't going to try to help him out though.

"Well, I know what happened," I stated matter-of-factly, crossing my arms and delivering myself a curt nod of certainty. "The power went out." Cry started to move then, and I assumed he was reaching for the laptop in feeling the weight on the sofa shift as he leant forward. Although I thought I was great moral support for the witty American, his response to my contribution was rather sarcastic.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've already understood that part of it too. Just give me a moment to see if I can…" I stayed quiet as Cry trailed off, letting the guy do his thing. A miniscule orange light flickered once or twice in the dark, and Cry voiced his laptop's response with some disappointment. "God-damn, it's completely out. Uh…"

Feeling him lean back again, I curled up further to allow him more room. I figured he needed space to think, and if we wanted this matter resolved, I might as well grant him what he required. Silence quickly assumed again as Cry thought deeply on what to do next, and I stayed stationary without unnerving myself too much. We could've made this a joint effort, but this was Cry's apartment, and I had little idea on where things were, let alone what efforts and solutions would be available. I could assist him, but I needed his direction, and right now he seemed a little lost. I wondered though… Maybe talking to him about the matter would encourage him to think of something new…? I could give it a try.

"Haven't you had an electricity cut before?" I asked quietly, in case he was already formulating a plan. He didn't sound too much perturbed by my interruption, leaving no delay in his answer.

"Not in this apartment, no. I don't know what to do, to be honest. I'd call the landlady and ask her what's going on but my phone's fu…" Cry trailed off again, to which I gave a slight tilt of my head in question. He was quick in rounding onto me in his sudden realization. "Wait, where's _your_ phone?"

My phone? I said nothing for a while, thinking over before understanding the importance of his question, and assumed it was in one of my side jean pockets. I sat up then, my hands roaming my thighs in a rigorous search for my smart-device, but failed to find the familiar rectangular shape. I groaned, remembering where it was moments before I panicked at its absence. "It's not on me. It's, um…"

"Where?"

Cry's impatience hurried me a little, but the situation was quite clear to me now. I responded in a sure and even tone, looking ahead of me. "I think it's next to the TV. I might have put it down when I changed the monitor back into TV mode." Staring at the monitor, I waited for a quick rejoinder, but his silence drew out and hastily did I voice the burden that I knew Cry would otherwise force upon me. Our synchronization indicated that I was a tad too late though-

"You get it."

I heard him snigger in amusement, but I only folded my arms to ready myself for his dandy excuse as to why he should keep his ass glued to the chair. It came with his usual obstinacy. "You should get it. It's your phone, not mine." I couldn't help but groan, knowing he would say something trivial like that. I was quick to retort with my own unwillingness.

"What? No… I don't want to get it. You go." I couldn't really think of an appropriate excuse just then, or at least I didn't know how to put the fact that Cry was a lazy idiot into words whilst convincing him of it. His reasons came about like wild bunnies having sex though, one after the other.

"You know where you left it better than I do, Felix. Just get it; it's only a few feet away…" I snorted, knowing the first part to be true with the sort of rationale that could land me into being the one getting up and finding the phone. His second argument, however, just as well counted for him too!

"I know, just a few feet away Cry, that's all. So you go." I altered my tone into one of mockery, and I felt a sudden shove from my right as Cry, the _proclaimed smarty-pants Cry_, resorted to violence to make his point. That, or he was just starting to get really annoyed with me.

"I'm not doing it. Leave."

I guessed it to be the latter.

I didn't really want to have to give up to him, but Cry was the sort of guy to drag things out for the sake of things. It was a habit that was annoying in many ways, but then that was why I, the brave, mature one, was there to reprimand him, and get things done. "…Fine, I will. Jesus, Cry, you're such a wimp." I sighed in eventual concession, but the smile in his voice told me he was hardly offended by my perception of him.

"Say what you want, sir." Rolling my eyes, I steadied my feet on the ground, my hands positioning over the sofa to heave myself up and keep me balanced without stumbling into anything. I lifted up from the couch, my back a little sore from sitting in the same position for some time, but I managed to get and stay on my feet whilst starting to feel around me. I was made aware of the coffee table brushing against my knees, my hands finding the wires, controllers and such strewn about there, and gradually I began to edge myself away from the couch and around the table.

It was a little hard, having stubbed my toes a few times in trying to find the right footing, but slowly I moved out of the narrowest area and made my way into the open between the sofa and television. I sighed in some relief, taking a few more certain steps toward the dull blue rectangle until I was sure I was right in front of it. I almost forgot Cry was in the room until he had spoken. "You alright?"

I hesitated, stretching an arm out to feel the smooth surface of the TV screen. Of the few things I was able to perceive, it was noticeably warm. "I think so," I replied truthfully. "I feel sort of like a blind man though." I bent down then, feeling around the base of the monitor. My hands glided along the leads I had set up only just before, patting around the area in a sightless search for that one device we so desperately needed…

I was about to give up when my fingers landed on the edge of his television box-set, and swiped over it in a last half-hearted attempt to find the phone. That's when I heard the familiarly-shaped object slide across the metallic surface, and heartened by this I searched the plane again. I grinned when I located and grabbed it, picking it up with recognizable ease and bringing it towards me to feel its contours. Yeah, that was definitely my smart phone. "I… I found it!" I informed Cry with some relief, standing up and turning my back on the monitor as I felt for the lock button at its side.

"Sweet! How much life does it…" Cry's excitement dwindled as I turned on the light, purposefully holding it up much too close to my face. The sudden flare of light made me wince, but I repressed the nervous response enough to stare Cry down with one of my famous awkward expressions. The guy wasn't too impressed though, his tone of voice somewhat unbothered. "Very funny, Pewds. How much of the battery is left?" I drew the phone back to check, the white-blue screen almost painfully vibrant but still helpful. I glanced at the empty sliver in the otherwise charged battery bar.

"It's almost full." I reported, assessing the device's display settings before adopting a lively grin in our first step to salvation. "Great- We have a flashlight!" I flipped my phone around, brightly illuminating Cry whom visibly recoiled with an aggrieved scowl.

"'ey! That's bright, damn..."

"Hah, you look kind of scary, Cry. You know, with the mask and all, and then the shadows…" I grinned at my best friend, making vague motions in an attempt to explain how he came off to me right then. Fairly amused, his slight smile warped into a wiggling tongue, the ridiculous gesture making me laugh. "Sexy."

I panned the light around then, relieving him of the glare and instead looking to see where everything was and if anything noticeable had changed. Sensing no difference with exception to the eerie atmosphere his apartment now possessed, I focused my hearing on Cry as he relayed our plan of action. "Well, ok, there's a start. Now we can actually call the landlady. I just need the phone number, which I think is… Hey, throw some light over here, man."

Turning the light around again, I watched him stand up and carefully make his way over to my side. Cry continued to speak when he reached me, his masked face gyrating to follow the movement of my phone. "Alright, we need to go to the kitchen. I have her number on my fridge so if I call her, we can at least find out what the Hell is going on. Here, give me the phone."

Confused, I interjected on his demand. "Wha-?"

"The phone. Pass it over." He reinforced, with no change to his commanding tone.

"But it's mine, and I'm the one who found it…"

"Seriously, dude, whose apartment is this?"

I glared at Cry for a moment, and couldn't help but feel that he really would do anything to get his way. Besides, his arguments were so stupid. _I_ was the one who had gotten up to get the phone, while that lazy bum sat all comfortable perched up on the couch. It wasn't my fault his phone was dead either; in fact, I was the one smart enough to make sure my phone always had at least some charge for situations like this. And now he wanted to take the reins and proclaim all effort his? That's not fair. I would let him take the lead, sure, but I _was_ helping. He couldn't just ignore that...

Unhappy dread settled into the pit of my stomach as I held the phone out to him, and that broiling rage augmented when he brusquely took the device without thanks. There was a subtle hint of detestation laced within my following words, masked to sound casual. "Screw you, Cry."

"Love you too, Pewds." He replied carelessly, without realisation, and his attention was already lost.

And it was that particular snide remark that decided that I deserved some revenge on Cry.

Now don't get me wrong. I love and trust Cry far more than the majority of people I know, but sometimes even he can get a little irritating. Not my kind of irritation, where I just constantly annoy you with my loud voice or brash attitude, but his is this hidden sort of a domineering persona. It brings out an unbidden arrogance in him, and I'm not sure if it's a manifestation of something he's experienced in the past, or if it's that little bit of leash he abuses when he's with those closest to him, but it's not nice to be on the receiving end of his conceit.

I guess you could say that I'm somewhat in the wrong too, because revenge is and will never be a good mannerism. _But_... If it taught Cry a lesson or two (which I'm sure it would, as it has done so before), certainly my offended self couldn't be too much in the wrong, could it? Not only so, but I wouldn't have to hold any long-term grudges if it all cancelled out either... So isn't that the better thing? It's an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, isn't it?

It better have been, because that's what Cry had coming for him.

I stayed close to him, only so much that I could share enough of _my_ light without tripping, but otherwise remained silent as I formed a devious plan of my own. The imposing nature of the dim apartment was lost on me as we walked, irritation having clouded my vision of fear and my sights now only set on getting back at Cry. The floorboards groaned beneath my feet, and I heard him in his nervous state utter a cuss-word. Although I said nothing as opposed to having scorned him, I allowed myself a subtle smirk in mockery of his fear, and allowed us to be on our merry way.

By the time we entered the kitchen, I still hadn't entirely figured out what I wanted to do to Cry. I wanted to scare him, I think. His apparent fear beforehand told me that a jump-scare would serve as a great idea... But how? Cry turned towards the fridge and I allowed myself to stare at him, encouraging my mind to think. What could I do? How could I set this up? I needed it to be perfect... This needed to be the most perfect scare... But how?

"Hello, friend..." Cry cooed at the paper '''Sup?'-guy' taped up on his fridge, and I laughed at his naivety, both when it came to such innocent things and the fact that I was about to give him one of the worst scares of his life... Not that I was too sure on how I would do that just yet...

I let Cry search the door of his fridge for what I assumed was the landlady's number, and at this point I was only wracking my brain for a simple method I knew wouldn't be _too_ cliché but still sufficient enough that it would really scare the American. I figured that actually doing the scaring, as compared to indirectly frightening him, would probably be the more gratifying method. That way I could get both the first-hand experience and Cry wouldn't be able to find reassurance in my being there. And as to how I would jump-scare him... Maybe if I sneaked up on him again? It could work, and the darkness of the apartment would help, but...

But that meant that I would have to sneak off when he wasn't looking...

"Here it is." Cry pointed out the number and keyed it into my phone, attention drifting from the device towards me when he had finished verifying it. The white-blue lights glanced off of his mask, giving him a sort of expressionless appearance, a little bit like... Slender.

"I'm going to call her then."

He looked back down at the phone, initiating the call, and with an eager nod I drew behind him, towards the counter. I tried to conceal my sudden excitement as I realised what it was I had to do, casually leaning back against the microwave. "Sure. Make it quick." I responded in a level tone, and he remained facing the fridge, emitting a half-interested 'yeah' before raising the phone to his ear. I waited for him to start speaking before I launched into action.

"Hello, Miss, um, it's your tenant on the first floor..." Leaning forward, my gaze became frantic as I surveyed the area. I needed something- something to make noise. I needed to recreate the bass from Slenderman. Was there something Cry had in here that I could use...? His kitchen was dark in all corners and rather empty as well. I remembered that, with good reason, Cry hardly cooked, so pots were out of the question. "Well, actually, yeah…" Damn, I had to work fast! I crept silently around the kitchen, and thank God I was only wearing my socks. It was hard enough not to alert Cry as it was. My gaze ravaged and strained against my dimly-lit surroundings, searching, searching for... How about that? Yeah, that wooden spoon, that could work.

I lifted the cooking utensil from beside the sink, and with a grimace I realised that it was the same one Cry had used for making that inedible stuff that had no name and would never be graced with one. It was still oily and bits of gunk were stuck to its scoop, but it would have to do. I took it by the length and glanced back at Cry. "Oh, no, not really." He spoke quietly with his head bent, his husky voice mellowed out in reassurance. It made me want to huff in anger. He could treat other people all nicely, it seemed, but apparently I was the happy exclusion.

Oh, I'd show him.

At that point, I had to leave the kitchen before Cry got off the phone. I would have to find some other equipment to make the perfect sound later. Silently I approached the oblivious lad, my eyes always trained on him. "We- I mean, I can wait. Thanks for clearing up the issue though." I began to slowly edge my way past and behind Cry, holding in my breath and sidling into the darkness that would lead me into the living room. I had to remain as quiet as possible. If he saw me in that moment, I'd only look like a fool and then I might have to resort to more... _violent_ methods. And I didn't really want to get forceful just yet.

"Alright, thanks. Bye." By the time I heard Cry utter his parting words, I could no longer see him, let alone anything else. The living room was the same pitch-black, and I was blind once more. It took me some very careful manoeuvring to avoid the coffee table, utilizing the almost faded rectangle of light of the deadened TV monitor for bearing. I had gotten to the bathroom door (I think), when I heard Cry call out my name. "...Pewds?"

Shit. I grinned despite being found out, finding the doorknob and slowly opening it inwards. Half-way through the door uttered a minute creak, so I stopped, not wanting to give my position away. The bathroom, I realised, was a closed-off space anyhow, so if he were to find me in here my jump-scare wouldn't be that great of a success. With a light grimace I took a step back then, deciding to instead just leave the door open as a false lead and find a new vantage point instead.

But where should I have gone? I knew the best thing to do at this time was to hide. But where? "Not funny, Felix." I ignored Cry's bored tone, instead trying to imagine the layout of the apartment. Not his room, no... The closet, maybe? The storage closet? I hesitated shortly before turning in its direction and moving fast for it, finding the doorknob with surprising ease and silently swinging the door open. I climbed in, almost tripping over what I believe was my suitcase, and gently closed the door until all that was left was a mere gap.

I slid down the wall into a crouch, the pungent odour of mothballs and dust repulsive in my nose, but I kept my head and tried to resume my scheme. I needed to somehow convince Cry to find me, and _this_ I had indeed thought through earlier. At normal circumstance, the guy would probably just stick to the kitchen and wait for me to come crawling out from boredom or find me when the lights came back on, but I knew that if I presented to him a game...

I raised my hand, still clutching the forgotten wooden spoon, and felt around for something to beat it against. Now that I thought about it, to get the basic sound that I really desired, light-weight wood might not be the right utensil. Putting the spoon down, I searched the area with my hands, only finding dust-bunnies, what I assume was a broom, and my suitcase. Nothing in my possession would help, and the broom would be too much of a nuisance to use, so how would I...

I shifted, my elbow bumping into the wall with a prominent thump as I did so. Worriedly I begged that Cry didn't hear me mucking around in here, because then I'd likely be cornered and... Wait a minute. That sound... That sound could work. I paused for a moment in consideration, before experimentally raising the back of my fist to the wall, lifting my knuckles, and beat it solidly against the surface. Once... twice... another time...

_Boom, boom, boom..._

I grinned in triumph. The sound was perfect. _(A/N: I seriously had to experiment with this on my bedroom wall. Needed to make sure it sounded realistic. xD )_

I continued hammering the closet wall, loving how familiar it seemed, a little briefer than but comparable to the beginning sounds in Slender after you recover the first page. I could hear Cry mutter unintelligible things from beyond the door, likely recognizing the loud, incessant thuds. Straining my hearing until I was sure those were his footsteps that were approaching, I started to recognize flashes of white that illuminated the lounge-room as Cry began to search. In all my excitement, I barely recognized the fact that my wrist was getting sore from the continuous motion, instead maintaining the noise without thought of a break.

"Pewds… Come out, come out, wherever you are…" His voice had been lowered into a growl, and I wondered if he was attempting to sound irritated or if it was a mere effort to mask his fear. Rolling my eyes, I leaned closer to the door, watching Cry approach the bathroom through the gap in it. He must have noticed it to be open where it wasn't before, because it did well in distracting him. He pushed slightly on the door, swearing at the recognizable groan it emitted, and for some reason I found immense satisfaction in his uneasiness...

Well damn, to think I'm becoming somewhat of a sadist.

Realising that he was about to enter the bathroom, I consciously lifted my hand from the wall, pausing to relish in the absence of sound before dropping my arm into my lap. Cry too froze, listening out for the beating to continue but instead I only watched him carefully for his reaction. "Felix?" He warily called out, to which I obviously didn't reply. I saw him disappear into the bathroom, his tone slightly perturbed. "Come on..."

And now I only had to wait. I heard him mutter words that betrayed his trepidation, and he took the longest time in searching the bathroom. It was kind of fun, and I was so glad it had all worked out so far. Drawing him out here, generating the sounds, making him nervous... It was all working. The plans I come up with hardly follow through in the way I'd often like them to, but this game of ours was an exception. I just needed to be a little more patient before the grand finale... And who wouldn't love what came out of that?

It took a little bit of time but the light that flooded from out of the bathroom and drifted over the floorboards told me Cry was moving again. I watched him edge his way out slowly, and I swear I could sense a tremble in his step. I swung the door open just a little further, enough for me to see him as he stood in the middle of the living room and called out to me again. "PewDie?" I said nothing in response to his desperate tone, my hearing however keen. "Pewds, I've had enough. I..."

He trailed off, but he didn't need to continue. I had heard everything I needed to hear. He, big guy Cry, wanted to give up. He was THAT frightened. My expression developed into a full-out grin, fuelling my pride in a way unimaginable. My plan was so great that he wanted to stop playing! Well, well, well, who's so awfully tough now, Cry, huh?

I wasn't going to come out and call it off, though. No way. This declaration only served as greater motivation, the fact that when I did scare Cry, it would be a genuine fright and couldn't be passed off as acting or whatever other dumb excuse he'd like to provide. I would scare him, real good, and _then_ maybe we could call it a day... Maybe. If he's lucky.

Cry hesitated a little, but he must have decided to continue playing because he kept moving. It was with a slight panic that I realised he was walking in the wrong direction though, towards the kitchen. There was little possibility that he would return to the living-room if he revisited that area of the apartment. In the dark was where I needed him to be, for full effect of the jump-scare. I needed to recover his attention without betraying my location, so how would I...

I quickly raised my hand to the wall, banging against it whilst trying to maintain the same tempo as of earlier, and easily I regained his attention. He tensed up and I dropped my hand before he could turn. As if by instinct, as if by some compelling force, I knew that now was the time. I silently widened the doorway and loped out, sticking close to the shadowy walls as I circled Cry with surprising agility and stealth. He pivoted and shone his flashlight over the wall he had turned his back on, his breath heavy with frustration. As he sighed in an attempt to calm down, I readied myself, knowing now was the grand moment.

This was the pinnacle of my revenge.

I felt my mouth curl up something between too wide of a grin and a scowl, my eyes widened and I leant forward, just in time for Cry to turn around hastily, catch a glimpse of my unexpected appearance and freak the fuck out.

Success.

I couldn't see his expression, obviously. Not only was the light directed on my face alone, hence shading his figure, but his mask was also much of a visor to his visible horror. The way he reacted though was more than anything I could have asked for. He screamed, louder than I had ever heard him yell, and retched backwards. I began to laugh when he fell over, but just as quickly he pulled himself upwards again to pull even further away from me, his breathing strident and erratic. He would have gone further, I bet, if the wall hadn't been in his way. What made me the most ridiculously amused, though, was when he lost it and started to swear.

"HOLY SHIT, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU SIR, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I burst out into another fit of mirth, becoming as breathless as Cry if only in a different way. It came to the extent that I was hardly disturbed when he dropped my phone, the possibility of damage absent from my mind. "GET- GET THE FUCK AWAY! STOP- JUST- I HATE YOU…. NO… NO…" Along with fear a sort of disorientation began to dawn on Cry, and call me mean, but I found it freaking hilarious how one so cool, calm and collected only minutes before in my presence was now swearing at me in a tone uncharacteristic to him.

And still he wasn't done. "You, YOU DID NOT… No. NO, I hate you… No. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." He collapsed against the wall, and in something of genuine concern I quietened my ecstatic chortles to survey his condition properly. He was extremely pale and was visibly shuddering, and a fleeting thought, that I might have just mentally scarred him, overcame the humour of the situation with some anxiety. I took a few steps towards him, jerking back in slight shock when he yelled at me to stay away. "Don't you… Don't you DARE take another step. Don't touch me. Don't! DON'T TOUCH ME. STOP, NO, STOP-"

I frowned, ignoring his enraged threats and coming up close to him. Damn, he was taking this _really_ hard. "Cry, calm the fuck down, man!" My admonition didn't settle him very well him at all. His movements were frenzied, shoulders jolting in the aftermath of his fright, words tangled in his throat. His response was sort of scaring me now... He seemed far too dreadfully serious in this reaction, although I hadn't really meant to hurt him... What might I have just done...?

I reached for his shoulders, having to hold the frantic brunette tightly when he immediately thrashed at my touch. "Cry, calm down," I voiced in a more level tone, an attempt at soothing his aggravation that I myself had caused. I was worried now, worried that this game had by far surpassed being a joke and an attempt at the settling of scores. I was afraid that I had crossed the line once more, but this time strayed further than I had the other night. I was scared that this time there would be neither acknowledgement nor forgiveness.

I had to suppress the disquiet within my following words. "It's alright. Nothing's going to happen to you. It was just a joke, ok? Here; look at me." Why the Hell don't I think these things through? I felt a bitter regret claw at my chest when Cry covered his face with his hands instead, the only response I got from him a negative shake of his head. I could sense him shivering under my hands, and I hardly responded when our only available light failed us. Overcome in darkness once more, I realised just how much I had fucked up.

This was no trifling matter. I hadn't realised it before but all this revenge bull-shit gave Cry all the more reason to doubt me. It was he himself whom said that he trusted me more than anyone else in the world, and what had I done? I had let my hubris take over, only to deal on him something far worse than what I ever tolerated from him. I was a horrible person, and I could have very possibly just ruined everything between us. That terrible realisation didn't show through in my expression, more prominent was my own subtle shock over what I had just done. I was a very, very sorry person when Cry spoke again, his voice a quivering mess, but I hardly knew how to show it. What had I just done?

"You are… such an asshole."

I closed my eyes in remorse, not needing to be told. "Yeah, I know." I wanted to pull him to me again, just like I did the other night, but I had already done enough to bother him. I'd have to think through things by the manyfold before I would even attempt to affect him in any way again. He moved a little, gradually removing his hands from his masked face and taking a profound breath. All the while I gently brushed my hands down his upper arms, something of an effort to alleviate him of his uncharacteristic cold. It wasn't working much, though.

Trying to look at the positive side of things only made me feel fake. I had done all this in a way of bringing him back down to earth, but it was hard to recognize limits with Cry. I thought I knew him well as my best friend, but truth is the guy I knew was the one I learnt about indirectly, through the internet. Where Cry could recover from a jump-scare thirty seconds flat in a videogame, I now realised doesn't necessarily stand for a fright in real-life. The whole issue was a reminder to the fact that Cry, unlike myself, was somewhat of a different person as according to the situation he was in, and if I didn't acknowledge that reality soon, I was probably going to screw up worse than I had just now.

I don't know if it was so relieving that he had started to speak again, but the fact he was talking to me was something of an indication that he probably wasn't going to ignore me. Although I doubted I deserved it, maybe if I could explain myself or at least repent he would forgive me. All I knew was that I would never do such a thing to him again. I had said it before as well, but this time, THIS TIME I had learnt my own lesson. My purpose here wasn't to anger or upset Cry, it was to protect him and make him feel appreciated, no matter the way he acted towards me in turn. At the end of the day, he was both my host and my best friend, and the man I adored the most. All I needed was a last chance so I could prove to him how much I really did care, because his feelings mattered just as much to me too.

"Don't do that ever again. Never… Please."

My heart burned in another wave of regret at his hushed words and I hesitated, considering trying to explain my actions. At least I had to tell him that I did not set out with the intention of harming him, I needed to make him to see some of the truth. Ironically, I was one feeling scared now, scared that he would fail to exonerate my actions wholly. "It was just a game, Cry," I murmured. "I wouldn't actually hurt you." I could feel his shallow breathing on my neck, and although I couldn't see him, I knew how close he was to me. God damn, I wanted to hug him so bad. I wanted to relieve him of what I had only just put him under. I wanted to show him that I was truly sorry.

I wanted to show him that I actually loved him.

"I know. But please, I don't… I really don't… Not like that." I'm such an idiot. How can I have not realised? I love you, Cry, I love you so much. Although sometimes he made me angry, although sometimes I could be really mean to him, did he know that hardly anyone matters more to me than he did? Wasn't it obvious that if he didn't forgive me, I would fall apart more than he ever would? The words were lost in my mouth, deadened by my selfish actions. I needed to tell him...

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again… I swear." Cry stayed silent and I wondered if he was considering the authenticity of my apology or ignoring it. Despite my best efforts to remain patient, he said nothing still, and the desperate need to express my sorrow kept me apprehensive but still brave enough to prove my sincerity. "Hey... Cry?"

"Yeah...?"

I took a short breath, praying that he would be accepting enough. "Can we... hug...?"

"...Hn."

"Yes?" I asked, worried but hopeful.

"Ok."

My fears collapsed somewhat when I pulled him firmly into my chest, wrapping my arms protectively around his waist and settling him close to me. He was rather stiff at first, cold too, but I sensed his acceptance as he adapted to my touch, sighing when he rested his head alongside my neck and tightened his own hold on me. It was the best kind of reassurance to see him relax against me, to know that he still felt safe with me. He wanted my affection, I could tell, and it relieved me greatly. I rubbed at his back and relished in the lack of distance between us. I was so happy he was in my arms, but... I needed one more thing. I needed to hear just one last thing from Cry, and there'd be no man more secure on the face of this Earth.

"Cry…" I began gently, my mouth at his ear. "You forgive me, right?" My tone was thoughtful and with ease he replied, a quiet mumble of 'yes' setting free all grudges and returning us to the usual relationship we cherished. I smiled, beyond all means relieved. Cry had just given me a chance I hardly deserved. He had forgiven me, and there was no feeling better than the fact that I still had him to depend upon. I was the most closest to him, and I wasn't going to get kicked out of his apartment, and he knew that I had done wrong, and yet he had shown me _mercy_.

Cry was amazing.

Whatever bad trait I had nitpicked at earlier paled in comparison to the splendour of his personality. I could never truly thank him in words for this. I could never truly say how much I adored him for his open-minded lenience. Cry was most simply amazing.

"You know..." I pulled back a little bit, still holding him by the waist. I wanted to tell him all that I thought and felt right now, to tell him how much I wanted to revel more in that endless compassion of his. I wanted him to know everything about me, if only to show him how much I trusted _him_... But I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say it all in only a few words; I just didn't know how. But I had to, I HAD to get it my feelings across somehow...

Cry's breathing was still shallow but rather audible as he waited on me, and just knowing how close those soft lips were from mine... In remembering just why I cared for Cry in the way I did...

My fingers flexed, finding a will of their own and gliding their way up and over his torso, finding his chin and gently tilting it upwards. I set his face at the slightest gradient until I knew it to be aligned with my own, not questioning my actions, only knowing what I wanted the most at that moment and what I would do to coax Cry into it too. This time... This time I would show him exactly how I felt.

I slowly moved my face closer to his, making sure that my grip on him was tender but secure. My hearing remained keen, listening out for any sort of rejection that could possibly derive from him, whether verbal or a change in breathing. Sensing nothing drastic, I lowered my eyelids and tipped my head very faintly, using the heat of our mingling breath as a guide through the dark until I... Until I was able to just...

My lips brushed so softly over his, the delicate touch short-lived but profound in the sense that I felt my heart suddenly skip a beat, an experimental caress that Cry neither drew away from nor leant into. I hesitated, not wanting to force him into something as grand as this; no, I needed his approval, if not willingness. My mind was starting to cloud with zeal, the prospect of losing myself in him imminent but too precarious to ignore. I did my best to keep my head straight, to do this properly and with full intent before even considering relying on impulse alone.

It was for that reason I allowed him a considerable moment before ghosting my mouth over his again, this time a better insight into the alluring feel of his sinuous lips against my own. Perfect, I tell you, the most perfect set of lips I had ever kissed. They felt as lovely as they looked, that although I would continuously pull my mouth back from his to allow Cry time to adjust, I felt myself desperately leaning forward again for more. The hiatuses between my whispery kisses became shorter as my confidence grew gradually, but the force behind them remained feather-light and cautious. I felt excitement begin to course through my every nerve, considering just for how long I had wanted to do this. And now that I was doing it...? This was better than any dream I would have perceived, or any touch I would have otherwise enforced upon him.

This was reality, and my reality told me that I was kissing Cry.

And heck, was it fucking wonderful.

Regret was a word unknown to my vocabulary as my mouth settled against his, unmoving, only relishing in the exquisite feeling of kissing Cry. I felt his fingers curl into my shirt, his body pressed up along mine as we exchanged heat in both our breath and every contact glanced along skin. He made no move with his mouth, and after a relatively short moment I assumed that I would be the one guiding our kiss. Carefully I altered the pressure and figure of my lips against his, manoeuvring my mouth in fluid motions that complemented his own. I urged him into a slow but dynamic encounter, our thoughts lost and nothing existent but this amazing sensation I found immense pleasure in having initiated.

Cry has a most tempting taste, all the more suiting when he relaxed and began to react confidently to my every movement. Our lips merged together as if practiced and entirely natural, no motion seemingly out of place or misjudged, no. Everything was perfect, far greater than what I could have ever imagined kissing a guy to be. As I felt Cry become more accepting, I hastened the pace, allowing my mouth to venture lower over his chin, parting my lips to capture his soft flesh in wholesome nips. Nothing occurred to me but the desire to make him feel good, the bottom set of my teeth often grazing the underside of his jaw and revelling in his every gasp and wistful breath of pleasure. I planted butterfly kisses everywhere over his mask, my nose brushing against the warm ceramic and my lips gliding along the rounded edge where the visor met his supple skin. My hands mastered enticing patterns over the small of his back and along his sides, feeling his incessant shudders and senseless desperation when he pressed the length of his body further up against my own, reducing any space between us.

And how I loved that I could manipulate Cry like this. I could scare him out of his wits, make him wholesomely afraid of me, make him hate me, or I could touch him in ways that made him melt in my grip, make him give in to that which he otherwise refused. It wasn't a domineering sort of pleasure I relished in, more of an understanding that there was so much I could do with this ability I had over this incredible person. And I have to say, of the things I had so far experienced, kissing him would most definitely have been the best.

My lips had been moving against his again, enthused in a mutual passion like no other, when my beautiful reality was ruthlessly shattered.

I hardly noticed the electricity had been restored until loud electronic voices punctured our appreciated silence, my eyes firmly shut in unthinkable bliss snapping open only to register a blinding flash of light. I grimaced and drew my mouth back from Cry's perfect one, shutting my eyes to the painful glare and covering them over with the palms of my hands. From one of the most memorable moments of my life came an interruption I cursed with all of my being, far too profound to resume what we were doing without some gaucheness. A little disoriented, I rubbed at my eyes, wondering why I felt so empty and cold until I realised that Cry wasn't holding me anymore.

And I hated that his warmth was gone. It was like he was meant to be in my arms... I was honestly considering reaching out for him again when I heard sudden frantic movement, drawing my hands away from my face only to see my best friend dash straight for his bedroom, no telling of good night, no admonition on his part, no acknowledgement of what we had just done. Nothing but notable fear in his flight.

Fear and thoughtless abandonment.

Startled, I failed to suppress the dread that began to build in me, killing the remnants of our moment.

"Cry, wait-!" His door was slammed shut was a resounding bang, the click of the lock echoing out, another thud and then silence from that area of the apartment. I just stood there, my sight having adjusted to the now illuminated lounge-room and deaf to the chortling of people on-screen. The pulsing sensation lingered on my mouth, but all those wonderful feelings were dead. All that I had used to build up to that one well-expected moment were declared false, all of my confidence and my thoughtful compassion dwindled into that of despair.

Why? I just didn't understand.

I quietly made my way over to Cry's door, but even leaning up against it I heard nothing. He was silent, thinking things over perhaps... but that didn't explain why he had to run. It didn't account for why he had to leave me hanging like this, feeling like I had done wrong. He had enjoyed it, hadn't he? I could've sworn he liked it... LOVED it, even! He had responded to my kisses, he had kissed me back, he was bi, there was nothing wrong with it, and he loved me, didn't he?

He loved me.

Or maybe not.

Subtle realisation made my knees tremble, and soundlessly I lowered myself to the floor, pressing my back up against Cry's door and staring off into desolate space. How did I not realise? Cry was bi. He was bisexual, I knew that, but maybe not bisexual for... me. All this time, my self-proclamation of being interested in men was for Cry, and for Cry only, because I cared about him. I had slowly come to realise that I wanted Cry, now of which I was fully aware of, but before I even showed up in his life...

I couldn't say Cry had wanted only me.

I couldn't say Cry's intimate emotions for me mirrored my own for him. I couldn't say that what I had just done was something Cry had desired all along for _me_ to do. I couldn't say that Cry wasn't caught up in the moment, that he was entirely secure with it and so he kissed me back. I couldn't say that our relationship would ever be the same again.

No.

I buried my face in my hands, disbelieving.

I did not just fuck up that one chance Cry had granted me.

_A/N: Oh, PewDie, such a spur-of-the-moment person I make you... He doesn't mean any harm though. Sorry if this part was too long and all you dudes were expecting the next chapter. I didn't hint this repeat, but this chapter __**was**__ a special. Also, I typed most of this while listening to Falling in Reverse's newest album, Fashionably Late. –squeals- Might explain anything irrational. Lastly, I don't get why, but I'll answer a few questions I get often as to the progression and ending of this fic-_

_**Firstly, no, this fic will not have that sad of an ending. No uncalled-for deaths, break-ups, self-harm, but possibly, only POSSIBLY, a departure. I don't know yet, I'm still figuring everything out. Secondly, are you honestly expecting their relationship to be all jolly from first-base? NOPE. The proper romance has not even begun. Cry is still insecure about the whole thing, but you'll get your moments and kisses and such until I set to sail this ship. It'll still be interesting though, and I love all of your opinions, but don't make assumptions so fast, okies? I don't want you disappointing yourselves. Also, I said this before, but this fic is going to be LONG. Hence, slow progression. You hardly get these kind of fics that take their time and have a lot of description, and I literally describe every action, so it's a lot to write. Hope you can persevere whilst enjoying yourselves. Lastly, I know my updates are slow, but I said I was busy with exams guys, and I'm trying to enjoy my break too. Fanfiction writing is fun, but it's most definitely tiring. I don't want to feel guilty if I end up wasting time on Omegle or watching 'The Hangover' instead of writing this fic, please don't make this a stress or chore for me... You do realise a good chapter takes me something like 6-18 hours in total for me to write, yeah? And this is my longest update since. :/ So anyone who said I'm abandoning this fiction, that I'm going to end it in a cliffy, that it's too short or that I don't update fast enough, yeah, I hope you understand that I love this fic, but even I still have a life to attend to. At the end of the day, all fan-fiction authors are human! xD I love you all though, so thanks for sticking around. I'll see ya!**_


	19. Chapter 12 A

**My Obsession: Chapter 12 (A)**

_**WARNING: PREPARE YOURSELF. FEELS. LOTS OF THEM. EVERYWHERE.**_

_A/N: 'ello again. Sorry about the late update. I fell sick, and my attention has been as fickle as that of a kitten with a ball of yarn. Meow. I also had the worst writer's block I've had in some time. I re-wrote the beginning of this chapter like four times before I was tolerant of it. Oh man, you don't even know... At least it's REALLY long though. Did you notice that? My chapters are becoming progressively longer and more detailed. That's a good thing, right? Huh._

_I got quite a few questions this time. About the fic, about meh characters, about a couple of things that I'll answer right here and now. So, firstly, the smut question. I swear if I keep getting this I will eventually crack under the pressure and the smut I conjure will probably blow your minds. The answer is simple: If you get smut you get smut. Now let me continue my research in the M-rated section. Secondly, ya, Pewds is the dominant one. Cry has a tough personality though, I'll set that straight. He's still a guy, so no icky feminine stuff there, but yeah, this is PewDieCry, not CryDiePie. Let the confetti rain. Thirdly, about adding new characters to this fic... I wasn't planning on it but I suppose you could drop me some suggestions. I'm not too keen on adding other people if not in passing, though. I plan to do more of that in my chapter stories to come. Fourthly, did Pewds actually break up with Marzia? Hah, as far as I'm concerned, no way. This plotline is ENTIRELY fictional, friends. I'm sure Felix and Marzia are a very happy couple, and as a fellow human I respect that. So yeah, no actual break-ups going on in real-life relationships, for this here is all plot-building. That goes for the fifth question too- is Cry actually bi? I doubt it. In one of his older videos, about the weird stuff he did as a kid, I think he said that he was straight. I'll keep on fantasizing though. Lastly, about the fic ending so they both move into the same apartment... I'll consider it, ok? Most people want it, so I'll probably do it... Cheers._

_Other than that, we've hit 200 flippin' reviews, which is just too cool. I got some really amazing comments, and longer too. Some of the best I've seen since the beginning of this 'fic, and they're all so motivational and nice. Also, thanks for being really supportive of me, even when I don't update as fast as I should. It means a lot when you understand. The biggest thank-you to bircado, Stardust98, IamDonuttheWalrus, Yoanka, Shizuka no Taisho, LyraHikaru, ImagineNames, onekind53, 1411zulyANDalexis, wowwy66, Gerrycraft, WheredidIputmyfuckingbike, SapphireBlueEyes7799, Mouse, Mary, ucrazysquirrel, Guest,CroOkedTwiSted, Cryaota, Emily, TheReaderReviewer, Leeann, Peejah, mask, Rie, PewDiePie, Ashlee Descant, Guest, MissHunni, Guest, Guest, Cupids Bow, (another), Allison, , Miwa, Melissa B.G, Chelsea, HowlAtTheStars, Camp, Lilingppg007, Kate, Ali, ANON, TheUnknownRenegade and CIAKat. We also topped 100 favourites,100 follows, and 50,000 views, so thanks so much for your dedication. Your feedback is phenomenal, and it all really does count to the progression of this fic. I mean, even if its criticism, as long as it's for the betterment of this fic, I'll take it. __**Also, inbox me some suggestions as to the things these guys should do together- I only have a few, but I need activities to fill in the days and build up their relationship.**__ So say what you will, and I love all you guys- enjoy!_

**Cry's POV:**

I wanted to pretend.

Pretend I didn't kiss Felix.

Pretend I didn't kiss PewDiePie.

Pretend that I hadn't kissed a guy.

The morning after that bitter-sweet incident I refused to get up for the longest time. I remained buried underneath several thick blankets whilst scrolling sullenly through cyber content on my smart-phone, dragging out my absence and pretending I was asleep.

Because that's my manly way of dealing with shit.

I kept my attention and eyes glued to the screen, revelling in the warmth and soothing quiet of my bedroom. I knew it was early afternoon, I knew I should be out there facing him and sorting things out, but I didn't go, because I couldn't bring myself to do so. I was far too reluctant to find out what PewDie was doing whilst I whittled time away alone. I wanted to remain in my own peaceful, secluded mini-world for as long as I could... I didn't want to have to deal with what happened between us, and so I distracted myself from him for as long as possible. It wasn't so hard to convince myself that ignorance is bliss.

I blew at my bangs in slight exasperation, struggling to roll over onto my back without strangling myself in the cocoon of sheets. Nothing online had necessarily captured my wandering interest, and that which actually required my attention I didn't bother to show concern for. I lingered on Tumblr for a while, soon getting fed up with it and exiting several pages. With social networking a waste of time, I instead did what I normally do when I have a little bit of free time on my hands, or when I need to get my mind off of things- I hit YouTube and checked out my many video comments.

The commentary I saw in response to my recent uploads wasn't too great of a help to my situation, though. The Crysis 3 game-play I had recorded with Pewds had gotten plenty of recognition among my fans, so with some apprehension I loaded up the commentary to get a perspective on a few of their reactions. My eyes flickered over the many hundreds of comments, an absent grimace forming the further I scrolled down the page, for the crazier they would get. Every message I read, especially the highest rated ones, only happened to cause a great tumult of mixed feelings in me. I snorted apathetically at one particular remark-

'Wait a second, Pewdie... If you're the 'King of Awesome'... Does that make Cry your Queen?'

Just wonderful.

With a resigned sigh I locked and tossed my phone onto my pillow, worming my way upwards into a sitting position. Cool air drifted through the open window and settled over my shoulders and back as I drew my blanketed knees up to my chin, staring vacantly ahead at the door. I don't know how long I sat there, focusing only on the movement I heard from beyond the white wood; the opening and shutting of doors, quick footsteps that paced steadily around my apartment... The audible activity piqued at my curiosity, almost tempted me out there to see just what was going on, but my embarrassment overruled all of that. I just wasn't ready. There was really no way I could see him. No way...

"Cry?"

I froze up in some anxiety at the brief knocking at my door, my wandering gaze settling on the moving shadows below it. Despite his pause I didn't respond, my breathing purposefully quiet as I waited for what he had to say. The shadows swayed a little, his following words muffled by a relinquished sigh. "Come on, Cry, you have to come out soon..." My intended silence was the answer to his hopeless request, pressing my mouth into the sheets and curling up tighter. Closing my eyes, I waited for him to leave, ignoring the guilt that grazed at my heart and instead desperately seeking relief the moment he gave up and drew away from the door. I didn't find respite when the shadows left though, only a faint sense of shame.

It was just a kiss. You could call me a coward, but I just didn't know how to face Felix after kissing him. I was scared of what would come next. I was afraid of what he would expect me to say, or do, or act towards him after that one short, seemingly meaningless encounter. Far too caught up in the moment, I didn't consider what would happen the moment our lips parted, the moment we caught our breaths and looked each other in the eye again. I didn't think it would be this awkward, because...

Because PewDie was my internet buddy. He was my best friend, and I trusted him and knew him like no other, but kissing him put everything we had at stake. Whole new prospects were born the second we saw each other in a way that transcends simple friendship. At the end of the day, it really was far too much to consider. After all, that _was_ the first time I had kissed a guy. Saying I was bi was one thing, sure, but following it up with an actual kiss was explosive. As if that was hard enough to register, I knew Felix had only just broken up with Marzia, and I had never been in a proper relationship before, so how the Hell would that work? I was hardly prepared for that sort of thing in the first place. And if people did happen to find out about us... because with his popularity people likely would find out about us... what would they do? With my mask it was bad enough, but if they realised just who I was dating... Publically, there's potential danger in that. I would never want to expose him to the sort of judgemental treatment I go through every day because I doubt he could handle it too. It's just far too much for us to tolerate, so why bother to struggle?

And still I know what you're thinking. Love conquers all, right? That if Felix really did mean something to me as I say he does, then I should follow my feelings through regardless the consequences because our relationship matters most. You're thinking that I should probably storm out there right now, take him boldly into my arms, declare my love for him and kiss Felix so passionately he wouldn't know what hit him moments after I'd pull away. Heck, had I been so oblivious to reality, I bet I would have dove back at him for more... But I've lived on this heartless little Earth long enough to know that those kinds of fairy tales, where lover gets lover and they live happily ever after, don't exist. Life is fucking mean and you'll get kicked up the ass if you once think it to be wholesomely perfect. I know that isn't how things work, that a kiss doesn't make everything better, and I know there would be imminent problems if Felix and I were to get together, so at this current point in time, I just didn't have the audacity to face him or them.

And even if I were to avoid the negatives...? Say we did start dating. That would be undoubtedly wonderful. I could very well feel about Felix in that way, because I was drawn in by him and attracted to him in every way imaginable. He was funny, amazingly good-looking, caring (at least most of the time) and really, to whom else could I so closely relate? Sure, I'd love to date him, and he, in having initiated that kiss, I feel would agree to such a relationship too. But then comes expectation, and I don't want to have to hurt him if I refuse to take my mask off. I don't want to have to become his second Marzia either, to live up to what she did for him. I don't want his fans to hate me, and I didn't want him to pity me for it. I didn't want to feel used and discarded again if only in a different way... I love him, but I didn't want to be hurt in the least. I was so afraid of that kind of pain.

And it didn't help that I was lost, confused in how to go about the whole issue either. I felt like I was missing out on something big, like I was doing something wrong, because... Although I was scared of change, I still wished we were something more. I wanted to feel his soft, reassuring touch, his gentle, experienced kisses, but I really didn't want the things that came with it. I didn't want the gaucheness, the hassles, the bad publicity. I didn't want to have to open up, I didn't want to think about changing, I didn't want us to be something I was only going to be frightened of. I didn't want the insecurity I felt in having parted from that kiss. I just wanted my best friend, and I wanted us to be happy with what we had. Something greater, as appealing as it was, just didn't settle right with me at the moment. I wasn't prepared to face those kinds of things...

But I didn't know how to tell him that.

I couldn't sit around forever though, even if I wanted to. I might not feel comfortable in facing him, but I couldn't ignore him for too long either. After all, he was probably just as confused as I was, and ultimately it would be wrong of me to leave him stranded out there in my own apartment. And besides, considering I really had to go to the bathroom... Yeah, it was about time I got up.

With a light grimace I slid out of bed and stood, shivering as my bare feet hit the floorboards. Stretching, I leant down and took up my mask from my bedside table, lifting the convex surface towards me to absently study it for a moment before strapping it on. Scratching the back of my head, I plugged my phone back into the charger (learning well from yesterday) and grabbed a pair of faded jeans from somewhere nearby before padding quietly up to the door, listening carefully for movement on the other side. Sensing nothing, I slowly unlocked it, making sure to lessen its loud click by holding tightly onto the brass doorknob. I paused before silently turning the door outwards, slipping out into the lounge with a wary gaze...

But he wasn't around. Not in the living room at least... The TV wasn't on, and it was rather quiet. A little chilly too. I only hesitated a moment before loping quickly for the bathroom, shutting myself in and starting for the shower almost immediately. Maybe he was in the kitchen, I idly thought as I stripped down and closed the glassy shower doors behind me. Then again, there was nothing to do in the kitchen, and if he wasn't in the living room, where was he...? I considered this in a confused and thoughtful silence, staring at the soap bar in my hand as the hot water pelted senselessly down upon me.

Did he... leave the apartment...?

I frowned worriedly at that, dropping the soap and cutting what would otherwise have been a lengthy and reflective shower short. No way, he wouldn't have gone without saying anything. He definitely would have talked to me about leaving first...

That is, unless he had already tried to...

A subtle dread hit me as I remembered him having knocked on my door earlier on, only now pondering on what he may have wanted to say.

Had he been... trying to say good-bye to me?

The more I thought about it, the more likely that awful explanation became. My apartment was far too quiet, the sort of quiet it would have been a week ago, before he had come over. That wasn't the kind of silence that would assume if Felix were in the house, regardless the situation. And normally, if he had been waiting for me, he'd be on the couch watching TV or something, but no-one was in the living room when I went past. God, was his suitcase still there...? I don't remember seeing it...

Why would he go anyway? Surely it wasn't because I had been ignoring him... He didn't get so offended that he would have thought to leave, right...? But I knew PewDie, and I knew that if he felt he wasn't welcome somewhere, he was the first to up and go. I knew that he was very well capable of moving out and into a hotel, and I also knew he wouldn't feel bad about it if he assumed that was what I wanted for him to do as well. But... I never wanted for him to go. All I wanted was a bit of time of my time on my own, not abandonment. Of course I didn't want him to leave. Heck, I never meant for him to leave me at all!

"Felix?" I yelled out anxiously, tapping off the water and scrambling out of the glass doors. There wasn't but one thing on my mind now- I couldn't let PewDie leave! I dried down in haste, shrugging on my jeans as if my life depended on it. Throwing the used towel over my bare shoulder, my mask was desperately fixed to my face before I pried open the bathroom door and sprinted for the kitchen, glancing around wildly with hopes of seeing the tall blond. "Felix?" I registered everything at a lightning-fast pace; living room was empty, kitchen was empty, front door was...

I froze in both dawning shock and dismay, suddenly idle in my frantic plight.

The front door... It had been left open.

Oh, no. No, no, NO.

Realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks. "Goddamn it!" I slammed my fist down on the countertop, fuming through gritted teeth and glaring at the empty doorway in disbelief. PewDie... He was gone, wasn't he? He... He left me! He left me...

Felix fucking left me, and it was my entire fault.

My hands slid up to grip my hair, dark and still dripping with water, my torso hunkered over the counter in frustration. My anger towards him quickly subsided as regret and hatred towards myself began to pile on without relent. The imminent loneliness began to bore into me, the possible mistakes I had made suddenly became far more prominent. The longer I stood there, in my empty, lonesome apartment, without Felix for comfort, the worse I began to feel...

Because I can't believe I had been such a pussy. In hiding from him like that, I had made a fucking mountain out of a molehill, and now he was gone. My idiocy alone was what forced him to the point of leaving, and I should have anticipated his departure too. What the Hell did I expect from him anyhow, to keep tolerating me and my stupid antics? He had no reason to put up with me, and I'd been so damn selfish lately that I hadn't even thought for a moment that he might just get fed up and leave. How could I be such an idiot? Shit.

Dully, I focused on the droplets that fell from my bangs and hit the counter, emitting a painful sigh when I felt that tears might soon be joining them too. If I did start crying, it would have been with good reason though, because I was a fucking coward. What a horrible friend I had been to PewDie... The guy had every right to leave. Every single flippin' right... I felt the dejection sink in, not bothering to resist the hot and uncomfortable prickle at my throat.

This was my fault. I had been such an idiot lately, and if only because of a mere kiss, too...

"Shit!"

My shoulders seized up in hearing a strident thud sound somewhere behind me, shaky breath snagged in my throat as I heard a recognizable and much-loved voice abruptly yell out, muffled within the confines of another room.

And now I'm not too sure why, but when I hear a certain man cuss, it's always a good sign. Maybe that would explain the impulsive relief I felt as my head snapped up and around then, the possibility of abandonment increasingly banished from my mind as I realised that Felix was still here, still alive, still_ living with me_ in my apartment. He was still here and I... I had honestly thought he had left me.

Damn, have I ever been more grateful to have been proven so wrong.

I wasted no more time in confirming his presence, my tone a tad hoarse as I quickly hollered out to him. "Felix?!" I darted away from the counter, rushing out of the kitchen, through the stupid living-room, past the open storage closet (which still contained his suitcase, if only I had properly checked!), and into the steaming bathroom, glancing madly around for him but finding nothing but the clothes I had slept in tossed everywhere. My movement faltered in response to his prolonged absence, a slight frown upon my hidden features as I moved slowly to collect my clothing, glancing around in subtle confusion.

"Over here, Cry..." I heard the familiar accent both groan and sigh, soon removing myself from the bathroom and following the intensity of his voice, much unexpectedly into my own bedroom. I entered with some caution, my eyes first landing upon the gleaming window, its glass screen askew and tilted up a far bit too high, then gradually below it to the mess sprawled underneath.

That mess namely being PewDiePie.

For a moment I just stood there, the strong wind that drifted in from the broad window held ajar causing me to shiver in my toplessness, but I was otherwise oblivious to all else but the man lying on the floor below me. His posture was dorsal, his bronze hair flipped much too carelessly over and beyond his forehead, his dynamic eyes a vivid cerulean as they gazed up at me without a hint of worry or guilt as to what he was doing, but showing apparent pain being in his current position. Even then I could tell he only very innocently wanted my attention, and what could I say to that? Such efforts definitely earned it.

"Hey there, Cry," He grinned, the expression appearing upside-down, flailing his limbs in what might have been an attempt at a wave. "Your mask... It looks really funny like this, aha. Oh, and your ground is pretty hard. Did you know that?" He tried at lifting himself off of the floorboards, grumbling when he failed and let the back of his head emit a soft thud as it stubbornly returned to the floor. "Yeah, really hard... Anyhow, what's up?"

He smiled up at me as if the situation was entirely normal, as if he belonged lounging about crookedly on my bedroom floor, and I decided to just play along with him. Discarding my clothes in a pile somewhere, I seated myself by his head and amusedly looked down at him, adopting a cheerful nature quite different to that of before. "Oh, nothing much, Pewds. Thought I'd check on you to see how you were, but you seem to be doing _juuust_ fine. I guess I shouldn't worry so much about you then, huh?"

His eyes brightened, giving his whole face, despite being upside-down, a lovely appeal. I tried not to let into my mind the fact that those exact lips were on mine yesterday, that I had run away from him, that I, not even five minutes previous, had been so afraid of losing him. He hadn't brought a single serious issue up in the least, maintaining the hilarity he had built, and I knew if I lingered on our more recent problems, there was no way that I too could upkeep the childlike facade. For his sake, I would play along with him.

"Actually, I climbed through your window so I could check on you too! But then this happened, and you weren't here, so..." His lower lip curled up uncertainly, forming too cute of an expression.

"Alright, tell me... How did you manage breaking in this time?" I lowered my head on my hands and my elbows onto my knees, a slight smile turning up at my mouth in anticipation of what tale he had to spew. His narratives were always colourful things to hear, and he seemed overly glad in being asked to share his story too. To be honest, I just wanted for him to keep talking. I wanted to hear that one heavily-accented voice I thought I would never witness in my apartment again. Words that were probably meaningless to him were doing absolute wonders in being rambled, for in hearing that perky Swede talk there came my one sanctuary, my only relief.

And this sort of relief, the type that healed over that horrid feeling of potential abandonment, was the sweetest thing I could possibly experience at any point in time.

PewDie squirmed a little, his head bumping against my leg as he very impossibly struggled to get comfortable on hardwood. "Well, this time your bedroom door was locked, and I really wanted to see you... So I thought maybe your window was open. I left the apartment to check, and it was..." He trailed off into a pause, looking to me for a response I didn't yet have. At my unremittent silence, he gradually continued. "So I climbed onto the ledge under it and pulled myself up, and I thought maybe you could help me get in but you weren't here... I crawled halfway though, but there was nothing inside for me to climb onto, so I kinda just fell in... It hurt," He admitted with a slow but honest nod. "Sorry if my yelling startled you; I think I bruised my hip or something. Anyhow, I managed to roll over, and that's when I heard you yell for me, so I called you here and... And here we are."

In concluding his valiant attempt at trespassing into my bedroom, Felix fell silent and stared intently up at me, perhaps for a reaction of some sort. I can't say I was too greatly surprised by his story, and I admittedly wasn't mad at him for doing what he did either, but instead I spoke the first and most obvious thing that came to my mind-

"You are so lucky that I live on the first floor..."

I ran my fingers through my wet hair and adopted a half-smile, knowing this little joke of his just wouldn't be the same if had he torn up more flesh than the last time. Felix only hummed in understanding though, as if he knew he could have possibly killed himself and yet didn't mind. As if he would vault through windows everyday if only because he wanted to see me. I hesitated a little in thought of his following reply.

"I know, right? Good thing I didn't fall out. Ah, but... I have to ask," PewDie furrowed his brow lightly, smirk dimming a little and his gaze wandering to the side as he did so. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

I dipped my head a little closer to his, avoiding the glare of the sun through my now very open window. Surprisingly, my tone of voice was even and my mind unnaturally blank as I responded to his concern. "What makes you think I'm mad at you?"

Eyes as vivid blue as tumultuous oceans and glimmering skies stared back at me, relaxed and sincere in appearance, but with an ultimate perceptiveness that overcame those cooler features. His tone was calm but measured, and by no doubt thoughtful. I felt the puerile atmosphere he had purposefully built fade away in place of his honest worries.

"It's just that you didn't laugh this time."

I blinked, a little surprised by his vigilance. I hadn't thought he would notice nor compare the way I reacted back then to the way I had now, but he was right. It wasn't that I was angry with him though... No, I wasn't mad at him at all. If anything, I was furious at myself. I was furious for making him have to do this... Furious for straining our relationship like this.

"I'm not mad at you, Pewds," I clarified quietly. "I'm just feeling a little..." My justification trailed off, for lack of wording. What _did_ I feel? Shock? Relief? Guilt? Confusion? Although I appreciated his little stunt, which I know he intended only as an ice-breaker, I was just far too emotionally exhausted to react in the manner he had probably wanted me to. Where I had been hugely amused by his antics a few days ago, I only now felt relief and guilt in knowing that he hadn't left me and that I had caused him to do this. It was so hard to tell him that, though. I couldn't admit I had done wrong without addressing what we had done, and I just couldn't face that aspect of it yet. I like him, but I can't like him, because I'm scared we'll lose everything we have and I just can't take that right now. There was no way I could face him like that. I just couldn't tell him 'no'.

"I'm sorry."

I tilted my mask towards PewDie as he slowly hoisted himself upwards into a seated position, using the little friction of the floor to swivel around to face me. His expression was contrite, his sudden words soft-spoken in the sense that he was being sincere with me. I hung on to his every remark following the apology, weighing the emotion and heeding him mutely.

"It was wrong of me to do that to you yesterday. Everything... Arguing with you... Scaring you..." His gaze wandered and he gave a slight sigh. "Even kissing you... I know it made you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry. I got too carried away and... The whole situation really just changed me. It made me selfish, and I wasn't considering your feelings at the time but... I never really meant to make you angry. I'd honestly never want to make you hate me, because... You know, you're my best friend, and sometimes you even feel like more than a best friend to me..."

I stared at him, lapsed into silence as he sheepishly rubbed at his dishevelled locks and glanced back up at me again. "I'm so sorry Cry. I'm just scared that sometimes I might lose you, and over stupid things too. And even though you gave me that second chance yesterday and I did something stupid with it, I really, really couldn't stand it if you didn't forgive me again. I... I just want to start over, because I care about you, and... I just need you to know that... I really am sorry, Cry... Really." His speech came to a faintly gauche end, quietly awaiting my judgment as he fiddled with his sandy-bronze hair, crystalline eyes nervously averted.

And I? I could hardly believe what this guy had just said. Surely I had heard him all wrong, because apparently, _he_ was apologizing to _me_? He was the wrong one, he was the selfish one, he was afraid, he wanted forgiveness, he wanted to start over, he was the one cared about me... And I? What the heck had I admitted to?

"Why the fuck are you sorry?"

PewDie glanced up in a startled fashion, anxiety evident on his face as he registered my brusque words and tone, likely the opposite of what he expected to hear. When I didn't do so, he attempted to elaborate for me. "What do you... mean? I'm sorry because... because of everything I did... I mean, if you really don't want me here Cry, I'm not going to fight you... I will lea-"

"Don't fucking say that," I interrupted hoarsely, felling him into silence. My throat burned as I lowered my head into my hands, a further attempt to hide my face. The weak, emotionless cage I had subconsciously tried to build between us crumbled when I began to speak, unable to hold back on him any longer. "I thought... I thought you had given up on me. When I didn't find you, I thought... I... I was so fucking worried."

I drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm my nerves. It didn't work so well though, for my words still trembled as I spoke on. "I thought that, if you had gone... Then it would have been my fault, because I've been such a dick to you lately. And then I knew that if you had... left... then I would have lost my best friend... And I can't fucking deal with that. I just can't..."

My words choked off unto an aggravating end, but I couldn't bring myself to say anymore. It was too much for me to grasp, and while I did regret having upset and ignored him, I just couldn't do this. I couldn't apologize in the same way. My inability to speak my sentiment admittedly made me envious of PewDie, because when he relayed how he felt, he was fluent in thought and so confident... like he had nothing to lose. Felix could clearly say whatever he'd like, to anyone he'd like, and still he'd appear honest as he said it. But I...

I couldn't even say sorry.

In my peripheral vision I saw him silently shift beside me, lowering his torso slightly for a better look at my face. Feeling far too dejected to move, I let him stare in anticipation of his reply, whatever the Hell it may be. I only received a fairly obvious question though, mildly curious in tone.

"Are you crying?"

I snorted at him, articulating a noise that closely resembled a muffled sob. "Of course not," I crowed, lifting my head up from my hands. I attempted to wipe my face on my drawn-up knees before remembering that my mask was in the way, so I instead turned away from him. "Men don't cry."

Pewds gave a knowing huff, annulling the uncomfortable stillness by finding his feet and emitting a groan as he stood. "Well," I heard him sigh after stretching his presumably sore muscles out. "Does that make you a woman then?" He dropped his arms by his sides, grinning when I lifted my chin to scowl at him.

"Do I look like a woman to you?"

He shook his head with a laugh, offering a hand that I hesitantly accepted into lifting me up from the floor. "Well, no, although I do personally think that it would be great to be a woman. Can you imagine me as a female?" He ran his hand through his hair with a wishful sigh, fluttery blue gaze wandering off. "Felicia, the Queen of Awesome... Or even better, the Queen of Fab..." He started to make weird gestures with his hands, grinning distractedly at me. "The Awesome Queen of Fab. There. You know you like it."

I managed to smile at him, tilting my shoulders in response. His childish tendencies had started to dim my worries again, and consciously or not, I let him take over. "I do like it, but you were born very much a man, so... "

He blew a huge raspberry at my words of contrast, batting me away as if I was spewing poison. 'Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Cry! You might never understand my innermost dreams, but they will forever live on! In here," He pointed to his head, sticking his tongue out while he was at it. "And here," PewDie dropped his hand to his chest, looking me in the eye. "In my heart. My dreams always make me happy, even if they aren't going to ever come true... But who knows, hey? Maybe some of them will..." He smiled then, and for a reason I don't quite understand, it sent shivers racing down my spine. I somehow got the feeling that becoming the Queen of Fabulous wasn't all he was referring to.

"Well..." I started, trailing off when my stomach abruptly emitted a loud growl of hunger in protest of our senseless talk. "Uhm..." PewDie's amused gaze wandered down to my exposed midriff and stayed there, suddenly making me feel a lot more self-conscious than I had previously been. He had never seen me shirtless before, had he...? I had hardly noticed having been caught up in all of this morning's drama, but now my lacking of clothing had become rather apparent, to the both of us. This here had become a little _too_ embarrassing...

"I... I'm just a bit hungry, ok?" I defended myself in curling my arms around my stomach, sheepishly glancing around for a shirt. "And this... This is..." My eyes landed upon a white top, darting for it and clutching it close to my chest. I felt my face heat up as he snickered. "Get the fuck out so I can get changed."

I would've thought that he would hang back just to tease and make a fool of me, but he actually complied with my wishes, laughing as he sauntered out and gripped the door handle behind him. I followed him with a surprised but silent gaze, focusing on him as he paused just before he shut the door. He turned his head to speak to me. "If you're hungry we should probably go grocery shopping, because your kitchen is completely empty and it's probably a sin to eat fast-food every day. I think you should know that I'll be the one doing all the cooking around here, though. I can buy the food but you won't be touching it." He narrowed his eyes at me in case of objection, but I hadn't been planning to argue (for good reason). "You just make yourself pretty so we can leave as soon as possible. I'm hungry too, you know." And with that the door was shut and I was left alone.

I chuckled lightly to myself, glancing down to the cotton t-shirt in my arms. That guy, seriously... We didn't even finish talking about what had happened yesterday, or the reasons for why I had ignored him this morning. Did he even realise that he had forgotten? Felix had that ability, in that he could very easily change a heated atmosphere into one of ease, and while I was uncertain that dropping the conversation was the best thing to do, he had achieved exactly what we had both wanted.

Frankly, we had started over. We were just two guys, two best friends, whom were heading to the shops to buy some food and probably hoping to get back home in time to play a marathon of videogames. We had never kissed, never ignored one another, never felt like we should never see each others' faces again. We were restored to our prime, to that friendship we both loved and treasured, and really... I was so grateful to have my best-friend again...

I stared at my shirt for a few moments before shrugging it on and moving towards my wardrobe, slowly sliding the disorderly cabinet open. Humming quietly in thought, I scanned the racks and reached over, drawing out a white 'Portals' hoodie, one of my utmost faves, and pulled it on. Satisfied, I then went on a hunt for my only pair of Vans (which I found hiding under my bed with countless other things), and donning those I grabbed my phone and left the room.

I wandered out towards the kitchen, glancing around for Pewds. He was standing by the counter, absently looking over the scrape on his arm again. As I approached him I could tell that the skin was restoring well, no longer a thing to worry about nor an injury requiring another bandage. Seeing the wound did remind me though...

"Hey, does your hip still hurt?"  
PewDie glanced up at my sudden inquiry, disregarding his arm and instead reaching for his wallet as he answered. "Nah, it's fine. It was a bit sore before but I can hardly feel it now. Don't worry about it, Cry. Let's just go." I nodded contently, catching the keys and wallet he tossed me and following him out to the door. He turned towards me as we stepped outside, glancing down the street and enjoying the fair weather as he spoke. "Oh, by the way, what supermarkets do you have around here?"

"Uh..." I locked the door and checked it before shoving my keys into my front jeans pocket, trying to recall the different stores situated around my home. "I dunno... There's a Walmart up the street. I grab things from there sometimes. Is that ok?" I glanced at him and he shrugged, padding down the single short flight of stairs. I followed beside him closely, directing us with slight movements of my arm.

"I haven't shopped at Walmart much... Maybe only a few times when I was in LA. I'm not even sure if there are any Walmarts in Italy or Sweden at all. It should be alright though, I'll manage." Felix trailed off, squinting before he smiled up at the yawning blue sky, relishing in the cool breeze that tussled lightly at our hair and clothes. I'm not sure if it's his eyes, or his smile, but something about his blissful expression really settles me. "This is pretty awesome weather, huh? Florida is cool."

"It is," I agreed with a satisfied grin, brushing some hair out of my mask before shoving my hands into my pockets. "But Sweden is cool too. You guys have snow." PewDie chuckled and turned around, walking backwards for a little bit before dropping behind to spin and walk beside me again. I bumped shoulders with him playfully, my smile widening when he returned the gesture.

"You're right; the snow is a lot of fun. One day, you should come back to Sweden with me in the winter months, and we'll play in the snow together!" I glanced sideways at his lopsided grin, his arms stretched out in front of him in a dreamy manner. The sight made me laugh, but he only turned his head to look at me in all honesty. "I'm serious, Cry, it's the best! You have to make a snowman with me! That, and we'll ride on my snow-sled too!"

"Pewds, aren't we a little too old for all that?" I cautioned, although pure amusement was evident in my voice. "Can't we play SSX: Deadly Descents on PS3 instead?"

"Fuck no!" He crowed, kicking a stray can in the middle of our pathway far out in front of him. Mirthfully, I watched it ricochet over and onto the road. "Gaming is hardly the same as the real thing! _Herregud_! You have no idea!"

The way he huffed and crossed his arms in exasperation was really just too cute... I almost felt guilty in thinking so. "Alright, alright... I'll ride your snow-sled..." I laughed again, the idea actually rather enticing, before I noticed the sign overhead that indicated my usual 7-11 corner-shop. The neon-hued logo reminded me that I needed to pick up some more energy drinks, as well as other junk. Thinking about it, I considered hanging back and buying what I needed from here whilst PewDie went grocery shopping... 7-11's specials were cheaper, and splitting up would probably quicken the trip too. It wasn't a half-bad idea.

"Hey, PewDie," I started as we crossed the road, keeping close to avoid any incoming cars. "Maybe I should stay behind at 7-11 to grab all the junk food while you get the groceries. I'd prefer to buy what I need from here; better deals. Is that fine?" We stopped in front of the corner-ship, Felix firmly nodding at me in response.

"Sure, if you want to. My trip might take a little bit longer, considering I have to grab more stuff, but it shouldn't take me more than half-an-hour though. How about we meet up in front of here again?" I glanced around at the shady exterior of the shop, kicking gently at the ground. Seeing nothing wrong with the place, I smiled at him in the affirmative.

"Alright."

Quick to respond, he fished out his wallet and started to draw away, waving lightly as he did so. "Great! I'll see you soon, Cry. Bro-day everyday!" He stuck his tongue out at me before turning around fully and loping off. I laughed, staring off after him before entering through the automatic doors myself, grin still in place.

"Bro-day everyday..." Wandering off towards the confectionary section with those cheerful words on my lips, I made good use of my time in relaxedly picking out my favourite flavours of chocolate, as well as the candies I thought Felix might like. I ended up with a tonne of Hershey's chocolate (I had to replace some of it because I had taken far too many bars), and grabbed a lot of those banana lollies because that shizz is fucking awesome. Following that, I gathered a few bags of Kettle potato chips and made my last stop at the beverage aisle, stocking up on numerous cans of Monster and V. Satisfied with what I collected in occupied arms, I approached the counter.

I really did have no idea on what PewDie was planning to cook, but I was going to return home prepared regardless.

I absently noted that it was a different guy who served me that day, one I hadn't really seen before. I set the food down in front of him, feeling pleased with my choices, before looking up and meeting his pointed gaze. For a moment I wondered why he was staring at me, why he would run my items through but keep glancing up at my face, before I rather sluggishly remembered that this man had likely never encountered a customer whom waltzed quite so finely into a corner-shop and raided its confectionary section before, albeit whilst wearing a mask. It made me realise that hanging around with PewDie for extended periods of time can sometimes make you forget that the majority of society still thinks you are a freak... A good thing, if you ask me.

Although his expression was a little unsettling and brought that sense of self-consciousness about me, it wasn't enough to lower my mood and so quietly I waited for the clerk to check out the rest of my things and hand them to me so I could bolt again. I paid him the cash he required, being quick in offering my thanks and tucking my wallet away before I grabbed my bags and headed for the glass door. I could still feel his eyes on me, and felt them burn deeper when I accidently bumped into someone on my way out.

I turned my head towards the unfortunate person, quick to apologize. "Sorry-"

Apparently not quick enough for him, though.

"Watch where you're going, loser."

"Fucking freak."

I hesitated as the individual brushed irately past, followed by what I assumed what his friend whom purposefully knocked into me in the same manner. I said nothing, letting them through, before quietly moving off to the outside of the store again, where I told Felix I would wait. I was never one to start a fight, no matter the reason, but it didn't mean what those guys had said hadn't annoyed me in some manner. They didn't have to be such dickheads about it... It was an accident, and I had said sorry, hadn't I? Fucking jerks.

I glanced uncertainly up the walkway, towards Walmart that was some distance up the street. PewDie was nowhere in sight, as far as I could tell... Then again, he had said he would be half-an-hour. I'd estimate that it was something like ten to fifteen minutes since he had left... And yet I was already starting to miss him.

I sighed, lowering one of my bags for a moment to raise my hood, before leaning back against the glass walls and chewing absently on my bottom lip. I wondered why it was that Felix didn't judge me in the same way that the rest of them did... He knew me personally, of course, but so did many others who had met me on the internet, and frankly they didn't receive me in the same way. Why is it that I felt so comfortable with him, that I could forget that I was even wearing a mask or that I hated being in public if only he was with me? It made him special to me, because no one else could really do that... In the same way it offered huge relief, because who else could I feel so free in being with, if not myself? I really admired Felix for that. And then there was...

I stiffened a little, remembering the way his lips had drifted so gently over mine, how slight his touch had been, how warm his hold on me was. There was the fact that he kissed me, and that was the part that confused me most of all. What had he meant by doing that? He had apologized for it earlier, but I don't think he regretted doing it. I think he was just sorry for the way he had caused me to react afterwards. And in truth I really did enjoy it, kissing PewDiePie definitely meant something to me, and I was most definitely surprised to know that he too was bi, but...

For now, I just wanted my best friend, and if PewDie was fine with that then I would be grateful with nothing more. His friendship was something I could and would never trade in the place of anything else.

I smiled to myself, subconsciously shifting forward as the glass doors slid open in place of where I had been leaning. It took me a few moments to realise just who had meandered out in response, my gaze eventually lifting off the distant housing and focusing on the two guys from earlier, glaring directly at me. I didn't do anything really, just silently watched them as they stood nothing more than a few feet away, sizing me up before deciding to take a bite. I wasn't necessarily afraid, just a little worried that things might get out of hand... Both of them, especially the guy I had bumped into, seemed to be really on edge, and I think running into them wasn't the greatest move on my part. I turned my head to glance up the street for a particular blond when the first of them regrettably decided to address me.

"What's with the fucking mask, hey? You got something to hide?"

I turned my head towards him for a moment, unsure of how to respond, before deciding it was better to face away from him in case he thought I was staring. They were typical men, in their twenties as I was, but their attire was a little more down-town fashion than the average bloke. I tried to make my reply as even as possible, reducing all risk in provoking them. I at least had to hold off until Felix returned...

"I'm not hiding anything. I just like to wear it, that's all."

"Well, you're obviously incredibly fucking blind with it on if you're running into people all the time. Maybe you mistook your glasses with a bloody paper plate instead."

...Now that comment pricked.

Say nothing, I reminded myself, suppressing my growing irritation. They're trying to incite you on purpose. Just say nothing. I gave a forced shrug of my shoulders, leaning back against the wall again. Quite unintentionally, my silence only aggravated them instead. The guy took a step towards me, causing me to tense up.

"Don't you dare shrug me off, you little bitch. You knocked into me, and you should fucking pay for it. What do you have on you?"

I frowned now. Was this guy attempting to rob me? Not on his fucking life. "I didn't mean to bump into you; that was accidental. I'm not going to pay you for something I didn't intentionally do."

The guy snorted in laughter, pressing forward. "Do you think I give a shit about what you meant? Just give me some cash... Or you know what's even better? That mask of yours. Give it to me." He reached forward to grab at my face, and by pure instinct I shoved him off, no longer making a conscious effort to stay cool. He stumbled back, meeting my scowl with one just as furious. The Hell did he think he was?

"Not if your life fucking depended on it. Go to Hell." Gripping my bags tightly, I spat my last retort and attempted to get out of there, knowing it was better for me to find Felix at Walmart so we could instead leave together.

...Except, as I edged my way around the first guy, I didn't properly consider that his friend hanging back behind him might have been just as angry... And that he would have been so willing to throw punches at me too.

I had seen the fist coming, though. Maybe if I hadn't been holding bags in my either hand I could have avoided or blocked that attack, but I hadn't had many options. I found myself only jerking back slightly before I registered a tightly curled fist sent flying full force into my face. The first thing I felt was the incredible impact, the power of one whom had punched countless others, and then came a searing sensation as the lower half of my face both shred and bruised. But do you know what was most unfortunate?

That sickening, resounding crack I heard as a profound lower part of my mask snapped and fell away, leaving a skewed chip that was far too prominent at the bottom half of what was once a circular face. It might not have exposed anything but a little flesh of my left cheek, but that was beside the point.

My mask had been broken.

My precious, precious mask had been broken.

And for what? Two egotistical fools?

Hah.

The sudden blow dropped me on my knees, felling me forward and making me catch myself with my hands before my face collided with the ground. I winced, thick red droplets splattering from my chin and showering the ground, my fallen state causing the two men to back-up and laugh, congratulating each other on my disgrace. I reached up and touched my lip with a shaky hand, wet with blood, but I soon realised that was the least of my worries.

That white ceramic shard on the ground, by my knees.

That belonged to me.

I grasped the irregular piece in my hand, bringing it towards me and examining it. Smeared at the edge in claret, I could make out the end of a black line over the curve of the broken splinter, unmistakeably the corner of the mouth to my ''Sup?'-face. The two men were silent now, watching me, but I couldn't care less. I let my hand wander upwards, past my torn lip, resting my fingertips on the familiar curve of the circular face, sliding them across until I could feel it.

I could feel the sharp edge that came far too soon, that sharp straight edge that just simply shouldn't be there.

I could feel it. I could feel the break in my mask.

Revenge.

I let the ceramic shard drop from my fingers, hitting the pavement, and slowly tilted my marred face up to look the men straight in the eyes. The both wore expressions as blank as the other's; their amusement abruptly vanished in place of an unknown fear. I loved and trusted the words that came out of my mouth then, for they were beautiful words, chilling to their souls, and so full of meaning. I lifted myself from the ground, gracing the two with a humourless grin.

"I am going to fucking kill you."

_(A/N: Say hi to the cliffy. _

_Hi, cliffy.)_


	20. Chapter 12 B

**My Obsession Chapter 12 B**

_A/N: Ok, I swear to God, no more random songfics and the like are going to pop up on my profile. At least, nothing I haven't already planned and warned you guys about first. If you haven't checked out my latest one-shot 'I hate everything about you' though, you probably should. Because it's a lot hotter than whatever My Obsession is right now. When I say hot, I say borderline smut. And that one-shot is quite literally a challenge I set between my readers and I- where when you give it love, I give you smut. Considering the response it's already gotten, I'm quite worried actually, lol. I don't know how to write smut. xD_

_Also, Pathogen. That will happen… Soon. I don't know when, but slowly, I'll start working on it and get it done after I give My Obsession a bit of attention first. So yeah. And I got a tonne of reviews for the last chapter. Over 80 in fact. I will list these amazing people because I always do and I hope it shows you guys how much I really do appreciate your responses. I think a few of you might have asked me questions or requested something in a review, though. If you guys wouldn't mind, I would much prefer receiving questions through inbox, because I will ALWAYS answer them there. I check my PM all the time, but it's harder for me to rack through this horde of fantastic, long reviews to see what you want individually. So if it doesn't bother you, please do inbox me. :) Otherwise, I received some suggestions, and they are GREAT. You will see me using what you say guys, so far I've got cool shizz like a water park and swimming, and movie on my list that I honestly didn't consider using before, so that will happen, but I still want MOAR! If you want more My Obsession, give me more suggestions, it helps me really. ^^_

_Otherwise, thanks to (I actually take a breath before I start typing this, aha xD )… SeeThatGirl, TheUnknownRenegade, HarlequinZero, XXXEmily13XXX, honk o, Anna, IamDonuttheWalrus, Shizuka no Taisho, JimStar, 1411ZulyANDAlexis, BB Stutters, CroOkedTwiSted, Wafflegirl0304, Guest, LunaTheRuler, Tazmaster, SapphireBlueEyes7799, luvablegit234, Billy Bob Joe, TheLonelyOnlyGamerDude, bircado, Derpy Divila, CIAKat, Kate, WaffleNommer, TrappedinNeverland, Guest, Millenium Nightmare, FireShadow13281, DeadlyAngel23, PastelColouredPencils, ShanLovesCookiez, Rinn, guest101, anonymous female, narniaisrealsostoplyin2urselfs, itacake, PercicoForLife14, Wowwy66, Tailsgfriend, A person, noamiimaon, Coconutlove47, whaleyogurt, AlexiaSkyeRa, That guy u know, Anonymus, Anon, iloveyourwork, sam, Sup, Bob, Jade, Personally Animated, Guest, cliffyihateyou (LOL, I laughed when I saw this), Erik Voiceless, DarkChocoPasta, Thaye, Guest, Sweets, VioletdaCat, Guest, LightFeather5632, SinisterMalice, killergoreclown, May, Guest, BagelFriends, Nopony, Tasty, Mokotoko, AniMangAttack, pEWDIEcRY lOVER, Falling Stars of Silver, Jade, FrostehHeartz and Anna for your awesome-sauce reviews. I also have the feeling we're going to hit a million views soon… Fahk, you guys are so cool. Cheers to you all!_

_Oh, and this chapter is 10000+ words. Da fuq. That's like two chapters. Now you know how hard I work for you all, lol. Enjoy!_

**PewDiePie's POV:**

Peas? Check. Spaghetti? Check. Ice-cream? Check. Tomatoes? Check.

I skimmed through the quick checklist I'd made on my phone memo-pad, glancing over each article with a slight smile as I recalled having retrieved them. I had already purchased my items, but now I stood by the check-out aisle I'd just been through, just making certain I hadn't forgotten anything I would need. I didn't intend to return to Walmart for at least another week.

"Canned corn? Check. Carrots? Check. Cream…? Uh…" I mumbled lightly to myself, screwing up my eyes in hopes I would remember. Feeling certain that I had picked up what I needed, I nodded to myself and finally slipped the phone away, glancing absently ahead of me. "Check. Alright, sweet…"

"Will you need help with your bags, sir?"

Shoving a few notes I'd received earlier into my wallet, I glanced up back the cashier who served me as she kindly addressed me, her offering gradually lowering my gaze to the myriad of bags set at my feet. Having just raided the many aisles of Walmart, I probably shouldn't have been surprised to have sudden possession of so many items, but in seeing it all…

"Oh. Um… Well…"

Did I need help? I had bought a lot of stuff… A lot. The things I had gotten were essentials, things I didn't regret buying, things the apartment and its malnourished kitchen greatly lacked. Without the use of a trolley though, there may have been too many bags for a single man to handle, but…

I figured I could manage until I got back to Cry. I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping me lug the rest of them home, right? The guy needed to do at least some exercise… I don't know how the heck he managed without it. Speaking of Cry, he was still waiting at 7-11, wasn't he? He probably would have been done with grabbing what he needed by now, so I figured I should meet up with him soon. Despite having a fair amount of time left from how long I said I'd be gone, I really didn't want him complaining to me about how bored he was in my absence. The guy could get a little impatient at times, after all…

"Ah, I think I'll be alright… Thanks." I smiled reassuringly at the waiting register girl, who returned the gesture and moved to tend to the next customer. Shoving my (much thinner) wallet into the back of my jeans next to my phone, I glanced around the area for my exit. The supermarket was about as busy as I expected it to be, nothing crazy, just the usual colour and bustle. People were going about their things, the steady drone of voices familiar to my ears. Not the worst place to be, I guess.

With a light hum, I leant down and swept at least five full plastic bags into each hand, pulling upwards to find-

"Holy shit!"

-they were a lot heavier than I had imagined them to be.

My eyes widened at the immense weight of it all when I stood up straight, feeling my back tense almost immediately. I didn't expect them to be THAT freaking heavy. Maybe I should've accepted help from the cashier after all… I turned around with some difficulty, expression desperate but hopeful, only to find her gone.

Well there's an opportunity passed up.

Sighing heavily, I wobbled a little, ignoring the many new stares of incredulity and the angry red strain of my fingers under the pressure. Maybe I should use a trolley… I don't think the clerks would let me take it down the street, though… Uh…

Gritting my teeth, I allowed myself to adjust to the weight in either hand, willing myself to hold on. Perhaps I would be able to manage if I got a move on. I couldn't start doubting my strength now, surely I could do it. Less thought, more action. I just needed to get out the exit and down the street, that's all. I could take breaks too. I would be fine… Come on, you can do this Pewds…

I felt my muscles go rigid as I lifted the bags and started for the large automatic doors, ignoring the stares of people as I dragged myself along, resisting the urge to drop all my groceries just as I had started to carry them. I steeled myself, locked my jaw as a man moved aside with something of bewilderment and admiration in his expression, allowing me to struggle past. I just had to get down the street, and then Cry could help me… Cry…

Damn Cry and his lack of normal food. He better enjoy what I cook or I'll kill him.

Squinting against the light of the sun, I huffed loudly through my nose, sauntering through the parking lot with a burst of energy and leaving the Walmart premises entirely. My arms burned, but I was determined to do this. Stepping onto the sidewalk that bordered the row of shops, I focused my gaze on my feet, encouraging myself to take each step and forget how long I might have to walk. I just had to do it… Just had to…

I exhaled, closing my eyes for brief periods so I might concentrate, but never breaking my stride. The walk was becoming almost painful now; I could feel the edge of an aluminium can constantly bumping into my calf, making matters worse, but I ignored it. Somehow I had to distract myself from what I was doing… wouldn't that make the time go faster? Maybe if I…

I hummed lightly, graced with an idea. What if I sung a Swedish song? That's worked for me before. Ok, let's see here…

I tilted my head backwards, eyes focusing on the light that dappled off of the steel rafters above, and began to sing the first song that came to my head in a low and shaky breath.

"_Bä, bä, vita lamm… Har du någon ull?_" I felt my fingers clench around the plastic handles, subconsciously praying the material wouldn't tear and make this experience worse. Biting my lip, I continued the nursery rhyme from memory, my pitch unsteady, my footsteps and the passing cars loud to my ears. _"Ja, ja, kära barn… Jag har säcken full..."_ Some old guy walked past me, staring at me in a rather weirded-out manner as I muttered to myself with an expression of mild pain. I didn't care what he thought, as long as got to where I was supposed to be in one piece. I kept walking, glaring ahead. _"Helgdagsrock åt far och söndagskjol åt mor…_ Ow…" I felt the bag of carrots jab into the back of my knee, but the pain soon didn't matter when I finally recognized the neon 7-11 sign a while up ahead. I grinned, I'd soon be there. _"Och två par strumpor åt lille, lillebror!"_

With the end of the nursery rhyme I groaned, unable to take the weight for any longer, and moved off to the side to lightly drop the bags down at my feet. Heck, that killed me, and my arms... Thank God my Mom used to sing me nursery rhymes though.

I lifted my throbbing hands and rubbed my digits, squinting down to the front of 7-11 and scanning the area for Cry. He told me he'd wait for me right in front of the store, but… I couldn't see him in front of the place from here. Was he still inside? I doubt he would have walked off without calling me or something first. Maybe he was still buying some stuff… Maybe he went to go get a Slushee. Actually, a Slushee sounds pretty good right about now. He should buy me one too, the lazy bum.

I smirked and looked down at the bags I'd been carrying with some disdain. Not a long way to go now, I could handle it, I think. My fingers might bruise, but I'll be fine. "Son of a barrel," I muttered as I bent down, lifted the lot with a new but solid grip and started walking, determined to get down there and have this done with. Howbeit, it wasn't too long until I got to Cry now… Maybe we could get home and watch a movie, or play something cool. I wouldn't mind what we would choose to do to be honest, so long as Cry was having fun. I meant to make up to him for what had happened yesterday, so I was pretty lax on the whole thing. As long as he let me be there for him, as the person that mattered the most to him, I didn't mind. And I-

I…

…What was that down there?

Distractedly, I slowed down a little to stare ahead of me again, frowning at what I now thought was a figure crouching upon the ground in front of the corner-shop. I hadn't seen it before; I wouldn't have been able to have seen it from further back with the angle I was at, but now it was rather prominent. It was moving too, I think the form was jerking… Was that a person? …Was that figure Cry?

I loped forward a little faster, willing the shape to come into focus, a mixture of worry and doubt overcoming me. It probably wasn't anything serious. It probably was just… A dog, or something?

I glared at it, trying to sort whatever I happened to be perceiving out. Was that actually two people? I could have sworn there was… There was someone… I… No…

My legs had brought me into a fairly close range by this point, enough that I could make out what I had been observing, but surely, very surely I was imagining it all. No… Just no… Haha, that's not…

That's not possible.

I came to a dead stop as the dread in my stomach rapidly accumulated, the cries of men made noticeable in silencing the scuffing movement of my feet. I just stared at first, I didn't believe my eyes, I didn't want to believe what I heard and very clearly saw. But that harsh, shallow breathing… And those features, those blank, blatant, passive, sweet features…

That mouth I had kissed only a night ago…

This was more horrifying than any videogame I would have ever thought to have played.

I felt my legs shake, but the muscles in my arms relaxed, fingers out-splaying against the pressure and letting the bags go free. I heard the items hit the ground hard, but it was an echo to my ears, unimportant.

I don't care if the eggs I bought broke. I don't care if the jar of olives cracked. I don't care if the oranges had started to roll their way down the fucking side-walk. I don't care for any of that, because with what I saw…

Because with what I was witnessing…

No.

That's not Cry… That's not Cry. That's not… That is NOT Cry.

You don't see Cry straddling some guy, beating his head in with his fists. You just don't.

You don't see him grinning as he does it either.

That's not my Cry.

But that's his mask. That's his favourite Portals hoodie. That's his hair.

But that's not Cry.

That's not… It's not…

That _is_ Cry.

I don't know when I found my voice, or when my senses finally accepted what I saw as the truth, but when I did I was shrill and beyond frantic. "Cry…! Cry, no!"

I brought myself to sprint down the last stretch of the side-walk, scared shitless by the reality of the situation as I advanced upon it. Cry was very much releasing every bit of his fury through his fists, sitting perched upon the torso of some guy, clear in front of 7-11, and denting the dude's head in with little restraint. I could hear every husky breath whistle out of his throat, his attention undeterred by my presence and trained only on his target. And although I was grossly shocked by this sudden and much unexpected anger, and by the fact that Cry, calm and quiet _Cry_, was assaulting someone in the middle of the bloody street, that isn't what freaked me out the most. It was the fact he was grinning while he tore the guy apart, like he was entranced by the quick, successive cracks his knuckles made against his victim's chest and face, as if he loved the fact that little splashes of blood splattered their shirts whenever the writhing man let out a cry beneath him.

And I was so afraid and confused by what the heck was happening, what the Hell I was seeing, but I couldn't just stand there and let whatever had become of my best friend murder someone. He and even I would never live it down, and I knew that a few more of those kinds of punches would silence the man he straddled for good if he landed them right. I darted forward, trying to ignore the apprehension that screamed at me to stay away, and grabbed the underside of one of Cry's arms… Only to have it torn from me with a great surge of power, right into the other man's face.

"Cry! Stop!" I glanced around for help, my anxious gaze landing immediately on the man closest to the scene. He was staring in utter horror and shock at what he was witnessing, the cowardly look in his eyes telling me he was on the verge of flight, but he only remained in the vice of paralysis. When he finally fixed his eyes upon me, he shook his head at my wordless desperation, refusing to get close, and hopelessly I looked back to Cry with little idea on what to do. I was terrified by what I saw.

What the Hell had happened to Cry?

I could feel the heat radiating from him, the brilliant red that swarmed his neck as he ignored my existence and beat on, his only response short, livid huffs of air and quick jerks of his head at the incessant force he was applying. His face and clothes were smeared in blood, and it appeared as if he were mindless, as if he cared for nothing but this one purpose- to hurt this man in whatever way he could, but… It wasn't Cry doing this… Cry doesn't hurt people, I've never seen him anyone… But why…?

_What the Hell had happened to Cry?_

I jerked back in shock as Cry knocked the man's bloodied head back with a sharp jolt, emitting a sharp, raspy chortle in mirth of the painful-sounding snap. And although the man lifted his head again, reassuring me he was still alive, it was when Cry laughed that I just couldn't take it anymore. I could no longer stay idle and see this happen. Not if I got killed. I just couldn't see him hurt someone like this, because indirectly, Cry was hurting _me_.

With a purposeful grimace, I darted behind Cry and looped my arms above his when he cocked his fists back for another relentless, forward-flying punch. Before he could even think about cuffing the man another time, I snagged his limbs tautly within my own and yanked him back, grunting when I was almost knocked over by my own strength and his weight. I managed to keep to my feet and tear him away from the half-dead guy, but not without resistance. Cry isn't some weakling, in that state he's definitely not an easy person to restrain...

And as I expected, he was NOT happy about being interrupted either.

The moment he realised his fist didn't land where he had wanted it to, Cry snarled in frustration, and being dragged away from his target only infuriated him even more. I was frightened that he would turn and unleash his anger out on me, especially now that I had disturbed him, but he only clawed for the other man, whom was a groaning, gibbering mess on the pavement. Cry kicked and writhed, and heck was it hard keeping a grip on him, but I pulled him to his feet and heaved him back another few steps, keeping his arms locked and useless behind him as he struggled without relent.

"Cry, listen to me! You have to stop!"

Cry ignored my pleas, shaking his sweaty fringe back and growling again when the man from earlier sprinted forwards with a look of utter fear sketched across his face, trying to help the victim up. He kept glancing up at Cry, who seethed and spat frothy blood at him, and in watching them I figured the two men might have been friends from the crude way he urged the fallen guy to get up. I narrowed my eyes at the bloke who was intact, irritated by the fact that only _now_ would he help, but mainly I wished they would get the Hell out of here so Cry would calm down already. It also came to my realisation that the other man, the one who was okay, had done nothing to stop this from happening, because surely from the way he regarded Cry he knew what had gone on…

Besides, thinking about it, why would Cry want to beat up this guy anyway…? Cry wouldn't do this for kicks…

What had _they_ done?

With another sharp snarl, I felt Cry thrust his heel back again my shin and I hissed in pain, tightening my grip on him and remembering that it was best to get him to calm before I even considered what had happened. I had never seen Cry like this before, but I needed to figure out a way to make him settle. I grunted when an elbow was almost jabbed in my gut, raising my voice once more and trying to evoke some sort of a level response out of the fuming brunet.

"Cry, calm down for a second. Cry… Stop!" I jerked my face back, only just avoiding a violent head-butt. "Cry, please stop and tell me what happened. Just stop for a second and-"

"I'm going to fucking kill them… I'll fucking bury them alive!"

I went silent for a moment, surprised by Cry's sudden vocal outburst. He was still struggling somewhat, his breathing noticeably heavy, but he was more focused on glaring ahead at the two now, his rage coming forth in the only way possible whilst in restraint. The beat-up one had somehow made it to his knees, face an awful red hue and swollen, blood dripping from both nostrils unto his hands and travelling down his chin. The other one was staring at Cry, a deer in the headlights.

Cry spat at them, his voice a deep, menacing tone and utterly malicious, his words, to say at the very least, entirely unanticipated. "You insignificant dogs, I'll tear you up and kill you… You messed with the wrong fucking guy!"

"Cry!"

Afraid he would draw any more unwanted attention with his insults, I yelled out the gamer's name, practically right in his ear. He winced, head snapping to the side to glower at me. I hadn't intended to anger him, not any more than he currently had been, but looked pretty irritated from what I could make of his scowl. "Sorry." I flinched under ill-intending eyes I couldn't see… On instinct, my gaze lowered to his chin, smeared over with wet and dry blood, and then his mask, where…

His mask?

I looked over it, half-believing what I had just noticed. Had my arms been free, I probably would have lifted his face to have gotten a better look at it, but from what I unmistakeably saw…

His mask was broken. A long jagged crack ran along the side of the circular piece, signifying where part of his mask was missing. Where porcelain had been not even an hour ago, there was the edge of a cheek bone and the end of his jaw-line, a little more flesh exposed than there would otherwise be. And this discovery… This discovery only shocked me some more.

"Cry, what happened to...-"

"Just let me go, Felix! Let me send them to their graves!"

I hesitated, staring at his marred features, ignoring Cry's violent desperation and instead gradually catching on. Cry's mask was so precious to him… and the fact he was so angry could only mean one thing-

They broke Cry's mask, the thing that mattered most to him. They had broken it. Cry wouldn't have purposefully done anything to give them reason to do such a thing, I was sure of it. The guy he was beating up, he was probably picking on Cry, just like all those other fucking heartless souls out there. He had stepped a boundary, hadn't he? Intentionally or not, no matter his reason, he had broken Cry's mask and harmed Cry in the process. No wonder he got mad, I… How dare they hurt Cry? Now that pisses _me_ off.

"What did you guys do?" I pulled Cry closer to me, diminishing his writhing to weak shaking. I glared at the two men, whom struggled to their feet now, gazes wary. I couldn't help the accusation that seeped angrily into my voice. "You started this, didn't you? You hurt him."

"We… Ugh, we didn't do anything," The words were garbled and filled with torment, Cry's victim wiped at his mouth with fresh detestation and scowled back at us. "Your friend…" He shook his head, finding the motion painful in the way he cringed, but stared at the bloody man in my arms with disgust. "He's a fucking animal."

The three of us winced when Cry abruptly hacked out merciless laughter, his frenetic chuckles dwindling into that of a furious glare. "You, broke, my, mask," Cry growled out with emphasis on every word, humourless hate dripping off of every breathy syllable. "And I… Hah, I'll break your head."

I huffed, feeling Cry thrash once more in a last attempt to break away and get back at them. The men recoiled by instinct, their apparent loathing once more replaced by pure fear. No matter how satisfying it was to see them shrink though, I couldn't have Cry the way he was any longer. He needed to come back down to Earth. I took up a stern tone, surprisingly unlike how I normally treated anyone, but it was up to me now to sort things out. "Cry, stop it. You can't hurt them anymore. Settle down now, alright?" I glanced up from his trembling form without waiting for him to respond, catching the tentative gazes of the other two. Now, in having to deal with these men… "Listen here, you guys-"

"Stop? As if! I'm going to string your fingers through your eyeballs and burn you two ali-"

Fed up by the many unwanted interruptions and ceaseless rage, I suddenly let go of Cry's arms, cutting his insolent rejoinder short by spinning him around and catching his face in my hands. He was shocked at first, struggling a little in grabbing hold of my forearms, but eventually he stilled when he saw my cold expression. I drew him close, nose to the blood-splattered plane of his mask, tone demanding and ice-like. "Cry, stop it. That's enough. Really. Enough now. Okay?"

He didn't say anything for a while, his breath metallic with the redolence of blood and the porcelain hot under my fingertips. I wasn't exactly sure if getting this close to him would infuriate him or pacify him, but it was worth the sporadic try. I let my eyes search the flat of his mask, fearless and intending to make him uncomfortable, and in the way I felt his muscles become lax I believe it worked. His breathing, although just as discordant, slowed a little, and I wondered what it was that he was thinking, or what it was about me that made him see sense. For eventually, and it must have taken a lot of willpower, he managed in a somewhat quieter, more Cry-like voice, "Okay."

I didn't move for a while, just reassuring myself he wasn't faking having calmed. He hardly stirred, staring back at me with that blank face of his, his every exhale hot against my chin and reminding me that I may have been a little too close for comfort. I inched backwards a little then, delivering to him a slow nod to test his receptiveness, and in seeing him return the gesture, albeit with some hesitation, I slowly let go of his face.

Well… that was easy.

Fortunately enough, I had no need to grab hold of him again when he didn't return to that insanely revengeful state. Cry wavered, looking confused on what to do for a moment or two before he stepped beside me, bloodied face turning everywhere but towards the two guys in a smart attempt to ignore them. I watched him for a while, the atmosphere far less electrifying in having abated his fury, and only turned away when I was certain he was alright. Feeling more relaxed now that I didn't have to keep Cry from killing anyone, I looked back at the men, whom had been observing us very quietly. They needed to get the Hell out of here and so did we, but…

I narrowed my eyes at them, unamused by their blatant staring. Why were they staring at us?

I glared at them in question, silently insisting on an explanation from one of them. The intact guy looked between us, his voice eventually finding an uncertain quality when his mate reluctantly refused to speak up. "Are… Uh, are you guys-?"

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to hear the rest of his diffident answer. "Actually no, don't say anything. It'll probably piss me off and I might end up beating you up next," To be honest, I thought whatever they might want to say (and I could only guess at that) would anger Cry again, and that was something I did not intend to deal with.

"Now then…" I glanced around widely, looking to see if anyone else was watching what was going on. There were a few onlookers who remained staring from their cars, too frightened to approach, and the 7-11 clerk was standing behind locked glass doors, but we just might have time to book the heck out of here just in case someone had been smart enough to call Police to the scene. Somehow though…

I had to frighten these two guys into letting Cry off if they were questioned. They looked like goons as it was, but the fact that Cry committed bodily harm could leave him in serious trouble. I needed to act confident enough that we could convince the two that if they held charges against Cry, they too would land jail-time for provoking him. Looking back at them, I took a deep breath, stared them dead in the eye and spoke in a forced and bitter tone.

"I honestly don't believe my friend here," I jerked my head to motion to the silent brunet, "-did anything to you without purpose. I reckon you guys provoked him if anything, so I think I'm right in assuming that this is your fault just as much as it is his for kicking your ass. And yes, he kicked your ass. He kicked it hard. You look like shit," I glared solemnly at the victim who had opened his mouth perhaps to protest, but could have sworn Cry cracked the smallest smile. "I think you guys should just shut up about this and not tell anyone. We leave, you leave, and you keep your mouth closed. Deal? Or else I'll let him kill you. And he will have fun while he's at. Won't you, bro?"

Cry tilted his head, a little startled I had addressed him and really, expected him to affirm to such a thing. He conformed to what I said with a slow nod though, glancing away with an uncertain cough. "Uh, yeah... I'll kick your asses." Inwardly I smiled, knowing that was the kind of masked response I would have normally expected from Cry- a honest apprehension to violence. Really, what those guys did to him was inexcusable… But I was glad he had snapped out of that mindless rage and settled. Cry, being like whatever he had been, a borderline… monster, that admittedly scared me. It was something we definitely needed to discuss later.

I looked back to the men then, raising an eyebrow in question of their response. "Otherwise, if he doesn't get you, the Police will. I'll make sure of it, considering that mask didn't break itself. So you just get the heck out of here and say nothing. Preferably now, unless you have other ideas."

The two looked a little hesitant at taking orders from me, and sure as Hell looked as if they wanted to do us in, but they seemed to realise the seriousness of the situation. I could tell they were weighing up the consequences of what they'd done, and no, they most definitely wouldn't be getting off scot-free, but I think it was the control I had on Cry that frightened them most of all. The fact I was able to calm him… Even I didn't think I was capable of doing that. And after what Cry did to one of the men, surely they were afraid that I would let him resume what he was doing if I wished to as well. Ultimately, they had very little choice in the matter.

After sharing a few encouraging (and in one of their cases, demented) glances, they began to back away with a curt nod. The hurt one spoke, vengeance clear in his voice when he grabbed his shoulder with a wince, his mate trying to assist him only to be shrugged off. I could already see bruises blooming fast over the left half of his face under streaks of blood, but I felt no pity for him. He looked directly at Cry, whom seemed to grow tense under his biting stare despite not facing him. "This time… you're lucky there were only two of us, but-"

Stepping in front of Cry, I snorted and waved them off brusquely, my irritation piquing. "Save it for someone who cares, freak-face," I snapped, not wanting to hear empty threats. "Just go." The disfigured man growled at me, but in having lost this war, I watched them as they finally left us. The two stumbled away, cursing and the like, but they soon turned their backs and disappeared across the street. For good, I hope.

"Damn those idiots…" I turned, sighing with some relief in knowing the worst of our problems had been dealt with. I rubbed at my face tiredly, before dropping my hand and blinking slowly at Cry. He stood without moving, chin almost touching his chest as he refused to look at me and instead focused on a point on the ground. If his lip hadn't been busted, as I had now recognized was the source of his bleeding, I was sure he would've been chewing on it.

"You alright, Cry?" I asked gently, reaching forward to touch his shoulder. He shuddered as if surprised by the contact, glancing up at me for a split second before averting his gaze.

"I'm fine…"

He didn't seem fine... He looked like he was in shock, really… Perhaps in shock of what he'd done. A little more cautious this time, I scanned the area again. There were less people watching, people I knew were reluctant to get involved, but were most likely wishing for us to leave anyhow. Gradually I turned back to Cry; he appeared to be watching me with the blankest face he could muster. It almost unsettled me. "C… Come on, let's get home. We need to fix up your lip before it swells too much. And… Where's the missing piece of your mask?"

Cry dropped his head a little, scanning the ground before wordlessly walking a short distance, where he bent over to retrieve something. I recognized the sharp porcelain shard as he returned, a perfect fit to what was absent from his mask. He stopped in front of me, hand held out before him, gaze trained on the fragment as if he was completely lost on what to do with it. I felt utter pity for him, the way he was looking now. He seemed so…

Empty.

"Cry…" I lifted the shard from his hand, hesitating a little in case he wanted to keep it to himself, but he didn't resist. I lifted the piece level to my eyes, and lined it up to the contours of his mask by sight. It seemed to be all there… Perhaps I could repair it? Can you repair porcelain? I didn't really know.

"It'll be fine, Cry," I reassured him, pocketing it safely into an empty front pocket of my jeans. I offered him a small smile, a little disheartened when it appeared he hadn't seen the gesture. "We'll fix it. Don't worry about it. Just pick up your bags and help me grab the other groceries, we need to go home." He gave me a slow but level nod, moving again to grab what he had bought and sticking close by me as we strode up the walkway, locating my fallen goods and repacking them in the best way we could. A lot of the stuff was dented, damaged or squashed, but I figured I would make do. I think we had lost a few oranges too… I could swear I had seen a dog run past with one in his mouth.

But that's just life, I guess.

"I think that's it," I confirmed, tying up the last of the bags. Cry didn't respond; I glanced up at him and noticed that his lip was still bleeding, and it made me feel uncomfortable every time he lifted the sleeve of his hoodie to stifle the flow. It was something we needed to deal with when we got home, though. Now sharing the load, a far easier task, I urged him upwards and we silently moved in vector of his apartment, side-by-side. I constantly glanced behind me for possible flashes of red and blue or the siren of a cop car, but in great relief, I saw nothing that indicated we were in trouble. Thank God for that. The last thing I wanted to have to do was bail a friend out of jail.

I looked over to Cry again… He was terribly silent. Nothing like our walk to the shops, but I guess that was to be expected. I would think he had traumatized the men more than he had affected himself, but the way he was acting told me otherwise. I was feeling increasingly worried for him… I still needed someone to tell me what had happened, but was asking Cry for the details really the best thing to do? He was so quiet and cold… I felt like if I were to touch him, or hug him, he just wouldn't react, it wouldn't mean anything to him. He wouldn't respond. And that scared me so much.

I hadn't done this to him, this wasn't my fault, but I still felt terrible. Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone, after all. Maybe I should have gone out by myself earlier in the morning, at least he would've been safe at home. At least he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

At least his mask would've been okay.

I swallowed hard, only glancing up again and realising where we were when I heard the clamour of Cry's keys as he opened our way up into his apartment. With the door swung open, we walked inside, the atmosphere warm but deathly quiet. I moved to the kitchen, dropping the bags to the ground, soon followed by Cry. And then for a while, we just stood there. Not sure what to say to each other, or what to do. I was mainly just fearful in shock now; I was scared to think about what the break of Cry's mask may do to his psyche, and it killed me to think that he may never be the same. It was different to the time he dropped his mask… At least it had been intact. No-one got hurt, but this… I should have never let this happen.

…What if I couldn't fix this?

Seeing a single, miniscule drop of blood hit the floorboards brought me to life, strong concern for Cry's injury reminding me that this wasn't time to be dawdling on negative thoughts. That came later, when I was alone. I cleared my throat, catching his gaze as his face rose the slightest bit, and spoke to him quietly. "You should have a shower and get cleaned up, Cry. I'll make us something quick to eat while I wait… Bring out the First-Aid stuff too…"

Cry tilted his head diagonally for a moment, before sighing the slightest bit and going to do as I suggested. I watched him go, his sullen departure making me feel just as awful. Really now, I could hardly stand seeing Cry like this. Any longer, and I might snap myself.

Fuming quietly under my breath, I fidgeted idly for a bit before remembering I had been left with something to do, so there was no point in standing around. Cry must have been really hungry, considering we hadn't exactly eaten anything last night in having gotten so heavily distracted. I wasn't in the mood to make anything crazy tonight though, and this would most definitely be an early dinner; it was hardly evening yet. But I just needed something fast and filling for him, something like…

I let my gaze skim over the many bags, assuming what I needed was in a particular one of them. I wandered over, crouching and sifting through its insides, to pull out a familiar packet of mac-and-cheese.

"Could work," I muttered to myself absently, placing the sachet on the counter and retrieving milk, butter and whatever else I had freshly bought from the market for this purpose. Putting the thing together and working out how to use Cry's stovetop was bliss- mac-and-cheese was an easy meal for me and I'd worked with plenty of electronic ovens before. In searching his cupboards however, I found Cry to have a serious lack of cooking utensils, but I guess that was to be expected. The pot he used for the gross stuff he made yesterday would just have to do, and that wooden spoon…

I hesitated, unsure of its location, flipping through all the drawers in search of it. Where had it gone? I swear it was in here yester-

Ohh.

With a sheepish expression, I sprinted quickly to the other side of the apartment via the lounge-room, wandering into the storage closet and easily picking the wooden utensil up off of the shadowy ground. I had almost entirely forgotten about it… Silly Pewds.

Returning to the kitchen, I managed to scrounge up the rest of what I would require- a knife, a cup, forks, plates… Those were the main things I needed, and when I had them I was ready to get started. In a matter of twenty minutes, all essential ingredients were combined and simmering, the churning of macaroni soon in sync with the stifled sounds of the shower a room or so away. I started on a salad whilst the pasta cooked, recovering those vegetables that hadn't been bruised in their earlier fall and tossing up a respectable side-dish. And when I was done-

I heard the recognizable creak of the bathroom door as it was opened, glancing up from dropping a substantial load of steaming pasta and salad in each of the two plates. That would be Cry; he was likely done now. Good thing I was too. With a self-gratifying smile, I stuck forks into either plate and grabbed two cans of V Cry must've bought, sticking them under my arms and taking a glimpse at the disorderly kitchen before I left. I made a mental note to clean the place up later.

I wandered into living area, just as Cry had left his own room. He had changed into another pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt, for I noted in being free from traces of blood he looked a lot more like himself. He had even cleaned his mask of blood, the porcelain showing up nicely… It made the crack look less noticeable, I guess. Well, at least it seemed like it.

Setting the two plates gently on the coffee table followed by the cans, I moved to sit down on the couch, looking up at Cry to see him standing idly as if he wasn't sure whether to approach or not. I noticed he was holding some sort of medical equipment in his hands, his attention seemingly focused on the stuff, and I hesitated a little before deciding to ask if he needed help with it. It'd probably give me an excuse to know what had happened to him anyway- something I was dying to know.

"Want me to do it, Cry?" He glanced up at my offer, and after what seemed like only a short moment of thought, he nodded and came over, sitting by me. Immediately I could smell the shower-gel he'd used, entirely different to the pungent smell of blood. His new scent was fresh and admittedly calmed me. I eyed the brunet as he remained silent, dropping the items onto his lap and observing the food I had made from a distance. At the sight of something to eat, he seemed to come more alive… Really, I was praying that maybe all I needed to do was give Cry a little time to adjust to what had happened, and then he would be himself again. Call it wishful thinking, but I was absolutely hoping that that was the case. I just wanted him to be himself.

"I know you're hungry, so we'll eat in a second, but first… Uh…" I took the medicaments from Cry's lap, turning them over and reading the labels. I stared at one small white container, looking to contain tablets of some sort, and silently attempted to identify the medication. Being as clueless as I was with this stuff though, I ended up entirely confused with just the name of the product, frowning at the paper label as if I were seeing things.

I mean, what the heck was… ibu… pro… fen?

"It stops the swelling of cuts and ulcers," I glanced up at Cry, and he looked back at me, his explanation sudden and quiet. "Ibuprofen..." He clarified my thoughts knowingly, and I looked back down to the medication again.

"Oh… Do we start with this?"

"Yeah." He reached over and took the bottle from me, uncapping and shaking one of the pills out into his hand, tossing his head back slightly and swallowing it dry. I hesitated, taking the bottle back from him and putting it aside.

"Don't you need water?" Cry just shrugged and shook his head, then looked down at the antiseptic bottle in my hand. I recognized it immediately as the one Cry used on my arm scrape, and in inspecting his lip I figured it would be applied in the same way. That's what the cotton swab was for, right?

Seeing that he was waiting for me, I flipped the bottle open and carefully added a bit of the solution to the swab. To be honest, I had hardly any idea on how to do this, but I figured it couldn't be so hard. I lifted the swab and looked at Cry, whom stared blankly back at me, still waiting. So a little awkwardly at first, I raised my free hand with a notable slowness and took his chin. He didn't freeze up; I thought he might have, considering what happened last time I touched him like this, but he kept still.

Soon enough I too settled with our position, quietly inspecting the dark red laceration splitting his lower lip. It looked painful, despite having stopped bleeding. I could also see the beginnings of a dark bruise forming under his chin. The area was a little swollen too. Cry parted his lips, perhaps only to allow me better access to the wound, but I could swear that slight motion in itself just made me want to kiss him again. Stupid mind… I wasn't going to give in to temptation again, and really, this was hardly the time to do that. Before I did treat him though…

I raised my thumb and lightly ghosted it over the cut, causing him to wince and exhale warmly over my skin. My gaze was apologetic to his apparent pain, but my words were firm. I needed to know.

"How did this happen to you, Cry? Can you tell me?"

I could see him fidgeting with his hands in his lap, probably dreading this moment and reluctant to speak, but from the way he paused to think and took a breath, I knew he would tell me. I reckon he would have lowered his face whilst speaking too, hadn't I been holding it up, but after a considerate pause he began to quietly relay how he had been hurt.

"Alright, Pewds. I had gotten what I needed from 7-11 like I said I would, and… On my way out, I accidently bumped into this guy. Not the one I… I attacked… The other one. They just cussed at me and went through, so I shrugged it off," Cry sighed tiredly, his breath and the low vibrato of his voice tickling my hand. "I was waiting outside for you and that was fine, but when they came out again… They just decided to size me up and started insulting me. I thought I could hold off on their comments, you know… like I normally do, but… He tried to touch my mask, and I got a little ticked off. I swore at him… and when I tried to leave so I could find you, the… his friend, he punched me." Cry fell silent for a little bit, halting there. Concerned that he might have been reliving the moment, which is what I feared would happen, I gently lifted his face a little and urged him on.

"Keep going."

I saw Cry swallow before he continued. "I… He got me just above the jaw. I fell down, and that's when I realised it had… broken," Cry raised his hand, touching the shattered side of his mask. "I don't know what happened then. I was so angry. All I could think about it was it having broken, and all because of these two guys whom I really had nothing to do with. It made me so mad... I felt like I should have to show them how I was feeling, make them realise how it felt to be broken. Because it hurt, PewDie… Not getting punched, but knowing my mask had been broken like that. And when they laughed at me, I…" His words trailed off, his shoulders shuddering slightly as he pulled his face away from my hand.

"Cry…"

"I can't believe I did that, I can't believe I would have…" The brunet fumed, cutting himself short and curling his arms around his lower abdomen. Cry ducked his head, shaking lightly as he berated himself. "I… They deserved it, but… I loved it Pewds. I loved the moment I flung that guy to the ground, and started beating him up. I loved every scream he made, and every time my fist hit him I felt wonderful. Him being in pain… It made me happy. It made me want more. I didn't care how broken I'd make him, all I wanted to do was show him pain. And if you didn't come…"

Cry shook his head, slowly unfolding his arms and raising his hands to gaze over his knuckles. His hands, I only now noticed, were also badly bruised. When he spoke again, Cry's voice was pain-filled, ashamed and noticeably disappointed within himself. "I would have killed him if you didn't come, PewDie. I would have murdered a man. I would've ruined my entire life… And when you tried to talk sense to me… It wasn't your anger that made me realize what I'd done. It was the fear in your eyes…" Cry looked up, directly at me, his words soft but told honestly. "I could still see your fear, I could see that you were afraid of me. You were afraid I would hurt you. But I would never hurt you, Felix… Not intentionally, anyway…"

Although touched by this, I said nothing, letting him continue. This was far more than what I originally thought Cry had wanted to say, so there was no reason to interrupt him now. Especially since some of the things he was saying I hadn't even considered beforehand, I was listening with a most attentive ear.

"I wanted to make the trip a happy experience, but I completely fucked it up, didn't I?" Cry chuckled a sad, mirthless laugh. "I nearly got myself landed in jail, and the only reason why I'm here right now is because you were there to save me. That was really smart you know, how you got them to leave without saying anything," Cry smiled for the first time since, a wry half-grin. The expression faded slowly. "You sounded so tough, and even now…"

Cry shuffled back into the couch with a sigh, smile gone. "Even now, you're still helping me. Don't you realise how much of a burden I am to you, PewDie? I get us in the worst of moods and-"

"Wait, wait, wait… You aren't a burden," I interrupted with a frown, slightly perplexed by his outburst and unable to ignore it. "Since when were you a burden to me?"

"I…" Cry paused, looking levelly at me as if what he had stated was but pure fact. "Well, considering the shit I've put you through, wouldn't you consider me a burden? I'm a total social recluse, Felix; we can barely go out in public without people making an utter mockery out of me, and you just end up getting caught in it all too. That, and I do and say things that piss you off sometimes, I know it, that's why you got mad at me yesterday. And then things like this, things that could have endangered you, I dragged you down into those situations and very possibly could have gotten you hurt as well. And despite all that, now, now you're buying me food, and making dinner for me. You're talking to me about my problems, and I'm probably making you feel horrible with the way I'm feeing, when really I'm the terrible perso-"

"Cry, if you were a burden to me and I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be here right now. You do know that, right?"

Cry finally silenced his listing to consider what I had said, tilting one of his shoulders in uncertain thought. "Well, that's… Are you sure you aren't just tolerating me…?"

I snorted at the use of the word, leaning forward to look at him with some exasperation. "Tolerating? _Tolerating_? Are you being serious with me, Cry? Do you seriously think I'm tolerating you?"

His voice was small but surprised, chin lowered as he admitted the sad truth.

"Uh, well… Maybe a little?"

… What Hell goes through this guy's mind?

"My God, no," I almost face-palmed, startling Cry when I took both of his shoulders in an act of seriousness, evening out my gaze and speaking in the most truthful tone I could muster. "You totally misunderstand me, Cry. You're my best friend! I'm here for you, no matter what happens. These problems of yours are nothing to me- as long as you're happy, I don't care. So when you say that I feel terrible when you feel terrible, you're absolutely right, because I'll only be happy if you're happy. You get me? So stop worrying so much, okay?"

If I knew Cry from a bar of soap, I bet he had been expecting a totally different reaction from me. As so, I nodded at him in reassurance, and he raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck in stunned thought.

"I… Okay, I didn't think you… cared about me so much…" I hesitated a moment on that, my face momentarily heating up when I realised how intimate my little speech was. But hey, fuck it, I meant every word of it, so why lie? "Besides," Cry continued, speaking somewhat more casually now. "Are you sure what I did doesn't scare you, Pewds? My mask means a lot to me, but I probably seemed really irrational with the way I was acting. I… I'm sorry about that..."

"Nope, it's okay Cry. It's not your fault, so don't worry about it. And don't worry about your mask either, we'll fix it. I'm sure we can. Just be happy now, okay?" I smiled, letting go of his shoulders and instead ruffling his hair, still damp. He didn't flinch so much under my touch this time… He in fact returned the grin, something I loved to see.

"Oh… Okay," Cry huffed contently, glancing down for a moment before looking up at me again. "Does that mean I can eat my pasta now? It smells good, but now I reckon it's cold."

I blinked and looked over at the two dishes, no longer emitting steam, and then sheepishly back at Cry.

"Uh, yeah, after we fix that lip up, of course." I shuffled closer to Cry with a smirk, causing him to flinch before backing up into the couch with some reluctance. I raised my hand, making a mock snipping gesture with two fingers, but Cry just snorted at me and stuck his lower lip out for me to treat. It kind of looked like he was pouting, it made him look cute.

"I'm too funny for you Cry," I joked, padding around for the applicant I had probably dropped somewhere, "That, and I can't find the cotton swab… Oh, there it is. I… It's dry." I laughed and blew a raspberry, reaching for the antiseptic again and making Cry snicker wordlessly at my inefficiency. "Shut up Cry, you can't cook, so don't you dare go all snigger-y on me," I poured the antiseptic out again, grinning when he opened his mouth to protest.

"That's different, okay? I was born unable to cook food, but you, you just can't seem to be able to-"

Now this was the Cry that I missed. The one who doesn't know when to give up.

I grabbed Cry's chin again with my newly freed hand, smirking as I leant forward to get a closer look at what I was doing. "Okay, time to shut up now. Doctor Pewds is gonna have you better in no time..." I poised the swab over his mouth, readying myself in how I would apply it.

Cry was still rather unamused though, crossing his arms and huffing in response to being interrupted. "Oh yeah, as if you'll be able to make things- OW! Ow, ow, OW, PEWDS, ow-!"

"Shush, Cry. Stop talking. Just…" Very gently, I wiped the swab across the ruptured area, feeling him tremble and tense up under whatever pain had ensued. At one point he whimpered, and although I wanted to stop to make sure he was fine, Cry silently but frantically motioned with his hand for me to hurry the process up. "You'll be alright," I reassured quietly, working a little faster in making sure that every affected area had been touched over. When satisfied, I pulled away with an air of accomplishment, granting Cry his respite. "There. All done."

I screwed up the used cotton swab into my fist, pretty pleased at my handiwork but a little concerned for Cry. "You alright?" I cautioned, shifting the equipment to the side and looking over the brunet as he calmed himself, breathing deeply. It must have been pretty bad, because normally he had a high torment threshold. Cry wasn't the kind of guy to feign pain for nothing.

"Y… Yeah, I'm fine… I… Thank you." I handed Cry his dish of food with a gracious smile, standing up to talk all the medical things back to the bathroom. I let Cry begin eating, considering he was rather hungry, and walked into the slightly humid bathroom, moving to tug open the bottom drawer. I figured out where everything went pretty easily, it wasn't that hard to guess where this stuff went, but…

My eyes glanced over the blue box at the back of the drawer one time, before I glanced away. And then my gaze returned there a second time, and I had to remind myself that I shouldn't be prying too much into the contents of Cry's medicinal drawer. The third time however I knew would get even harder to resist checking the box out, so I shut the compartment up and backed away before I could even think of looking it over.

Cry did after all say that they were just gloves…

So then plastic gloves were all that they would be.

"Felix?"

Startled from absent thought, I quickly dropped the used swab into the waste-bin and headed back out of the door, back to Cry and the living room. "Yeah, I'm here… How's the pasta, by the way?" I flashed a hopeful smile at him as I rounded the coffee table, lifting the TV remote and settling next to him with my own plate of food.

There was a clink as Cry set his own dish down, taking up a can and scooting closer to me. "Yeah, it was great. You're an awesome cook, Pewds."

"Thank-yo… Whoa, wait, what do you mean 'was'?" I swiftly looked over towards his plate, perplexed, to find it completely empty. I stared at Cry, dumbstruck. "The Hell did you eat all that in two minutes, man…? I haven't even started!"

Cry shrugged with a faint laugh, taking the remote from me and turning the television set on. "I dunno, dude. You cook well, I told you. Also, American gut." Cry grinned broadly and patted his stomach, and couldn't help but groan at that same excuse he'd used a previous two times… and still counting. Besides, that cracked lip of his didn't seem to affect how quickly he ate at all…

That's a good thing, right?

"What a hero, Cry." I mumbled sardonically with a mouthful of salad, eyes now trained on the moving screen of the TV. It was the intro to some movie I'd watched before… It looked familiar, at least.

"Yeah, I feel like a hero. Also, the Lord of the Rings just started. Wanna watch it?" I heard him crack his can of energy drink; I leant forward for a better look at the TV screen, finally recognizing the opening to one of my favourite movies, and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds great. I'll turn the lights off then."

Cry clapped his hands and giggled, almost disturbing the can set between his knees with his carelessness. "Ooh, yay, it's movie time! Where I get to cuddle with PewDie in the darkness and live out every fangirl's dream! This is the best day of my life!"

Cry's stupid inputs… Really now…

I rolled my eyes at the heavily piped-up tone, but couldn't help but grin as I leant over to turn off the lights, grabbed the blanket from over the armrest and snuggled back into the couch with my food.

"Just shut up Cry. Enjoy the movie."

And I couldn't help but love the carefree laughter that came in response, Cry's familiar and husky voice sounding truly at ease.

"I will do, sir."

_A/N: …No day is normal when Pewds and Cry are living together. Hahaha, how unrealistic._

_I was going to make it longer, but I no longer have the willpower to do so. I also didn't edit it. I just can't. There's too much. I apologize._

_Oh, and that nursery rhyme from earlier. It was adorable, and just imagining Pewds singing it made me laugh. The translation is as follows:_

_Baa, baa, white lamb,__  
__Have you any wool?__  
__Yes, yes, dear child,__  
__A whole sack full!__  
__A holiday coat for father,__  
__A Sunday dress for mother,__  
__And a two pair of socks__  
__For baby brother._

_Isn't it sweet? _

_You should also check out my favourites, guys. You need to read JazzPhoenix's Novus Ordo Seclorum. You don't support PewDieCry until you give that a read and start following it like I am. It's so good, it would be a sin to deny me this. Also see to Milk-and-Pork's PDC fictions. They are utterly fantastic, her one-shots, they make me cry. _

_And last but not least, cheers to JimStar for the inspiration for Cry's, 'string your fingers through your eyeballs' line! Your insults fuel me, friend! ^u^_

_I'm going to go get some much-needed sleep now. Love you all. xx_


End file.
